


他胸口的克莱因蓝

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 白罐+MCU铁xMCU虫





	1. 01

“克莱因蓝被誉为一种理想之蓝、绝对之蓝，其明净空旷往往使人迷失其中。”

　　

　　今夜很暗，深沉的天幕中见不到几粒野星，散发着微弱光芒的半轮月亮也时不时被晕开的灰云遮住。Peter像一只真正的蜘蛛那样，用蛛丝黏住头顶旋转楼梯伸出来的露台，贴伏在水泥板上屏着呼吸——他跟踪这队人已经半月有余，从他前夜听见的对话中得知那个东西将会在今晚被人送到这里来。

　　

　　小巷里静极了，一只黑猫倏尔从墙头跃下，尾巴扬起一个半圆的圈来，看上去精神抖擞。那只猫走到Peter视线所及处停了下来，和Peter一同在原地不动了。

　　

　　这时巷口传来几声嘈杂，接着是脚步踩在碎石沙砾上发出的声音，Peter看向来人，是两个身材壮硕的男人，统一身着黑衣，个头都很高，拎着箱子的手还戴着战术手套。看上去不像是好惹的角色，Peter将面罩从鼻尖拉下来，准备寻找合适的机会下手将箱子抢过来。

　　

　　黑猫蹲在一旁没发出任何声音，只静静看着Peter，那双冰绿色的眼瞳在清冷的月色下剔透得像颗玻璃珠子。

　　

　　那让Peter觉得有些眼熟，这瞳色让他想起了什么人。

　　

　　没等Peter多作他想，那两人在一辆吉普旁边停了下来，Peter看不到他们的动作，只听到一些低声的对话，似乎是在等待什么人。而四下无人，这不失为一个好时机——Peter稍微计算了一下距离，直接向对面建筑物的墙体扔出蛛丝，在两人反应过来之前，他早就甩手用蛛丝黏住了箱子将它抢走了，整件事只用了Peter不到十秒钟的时间。

　　

　　可事情似乎有些简单得过了头，Peter的蜘蛛感应仍然嗡嗡作响，从他见到那只黑猫开始就振个不停，他的蜘蛛感应才觉醒没多久，所以Peter也拿不准注意是哪里出了问题。

　　

　　难不成那只猫肚子里裹了颗炸弹？Peter摇摇头将这个好笑的想法晃出脑海，抱着箱子跳上楼顶，见身后没法追过来的两人，Peter心里泛上点喜色，这回Mr.Stark总不能再因为他出任务总搞得一身伤而指责他了吧，这次他可是完完整整，毫发无伤的完成了任务。

　　

　　然而那只黑猫突然出现在Peter眼前，踏着步子一跃而起，一跳四层楼高完全不可能是地球上普通的猫能做到的事，在落地的那一瞬间，Peter终于知道他为什么觉得那双绿眼睛眼熟了——黑猫尾巴一扬变成了一位黑发，身着长袍的男人，那双玻璃珠似的绿眸一瞬不移的看着Peter。

　　

　　“Loki？！”Peter没想到自己真的有见到神的一天。

 

　　不过这位邪神明显来意不善，“把箱子给我，”Loki说着朝Peter伸出一只手来，“这不是你该碰的东西。”

　　

　　Peter没料到这件事会和Loki有关，这不免让他猜测箱子里的东西有很大一部分的可能是……

 

　　于是他将箱子往怀里抱，“抱歉，我想我不能给你。或许你可以找斯塔克工业要这东西。”

　　

　　Peter说完朝Loki挥了挥手，作出一个再见的手势，准备朝另一座建筑物跳去，邪神幻出身形闪到他眼前挡住了他，眼里透出点焦急，“我说了给我，别逼我。”

　　

　　这时天边滚下一道闪电来，掉在城市的最边界处，天幕上混开一片乌云，霎时间变了天，淅淅沥沥的下起雨来。

　　

　　眼前的男人朝雷电劈下的方向看了几眼，像是在害怕，再向Peter开口时竟带上了几分恳求，“给我……要没时间了……你快点给我！”

　　

　　Peter当然是不打算给Loki的，结合以往的认知来说，Loki加魔方就等于人类的灾难。

　　

　　见Peter迟迟不动作，Loki朝Peter打了个响指，等Peter反应过来的时候才发现自己已经没法动弹了，Loki一把夺过他手中的箱子，直接当着Peter的面打开了。

　　

　　那里面装着一个方块，晶莹剔透得不似凡物，在男人指尖散发着冰蓝色的微光，印证了Peter的猜测是正确的——那箱子里装着的正是宇宙魔方。

　　

　　没法阻止他的Peter只能看着Loki握住方块低声念着一些Peter听不懂的字眼，像是咒语，不过魔方始终安静的躺在他手里没任何变化，Loki眉头越皱越紧，低声咒了一句“该死”。

　　

　　这让Peter松了一口气，心想这下应该不会像以前那样，天空被Loki弄得破了个大洞突然掉出什么外星军团来了吧。

　　

　　可Peter没想到Loki忽然抬头来看他，说了一句，“对不起，Peter。”

 

　　正在Peter疑惑Loki为什么会知道自己名字的时候，男人抬手举起宇宙魔方对准了他，刹那间，魔方在Peter眼前迸出一团耀眼的光来，将他整个人包裹起来。

　　

　　也在此时，随着一声惊雷一个男人突然掉在他们身边，朝Loki发出怒吼。

　　

　　而Peter的眼睛里全然被这种蓝给填满了，那就好像一种病毒，从他的视觉开始蔓延，侵入每一个神经元，他从没听过自己的蜘蛛感应这么响过。眼前的蓝到了极致在他脑海和眼前折射成一片刺眼的白，Peter头疼欲裂，不管是精神还是生理都经历着瞬间过载的痛苦，他最后的记忆中似乎有谁叫了他的名字朝他扑过来，然后Peter眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

　　

　　#

　　

　　Peter是在一片微弱的蓝光中醒来，他发现自己正躺在一张沙发椅上，面前有几块透明的屏幕围成个半圆，蓝光就是从那里发出来的，很像Tony平时使用的那种工作台。皮革坐垫随他起身的动作发出咯吱的响声，在安静的空间里听起来尤为明显。

　　

　　Peter环顾四周发现房间里似乎就他一个人，这地方很像复仇者大厦装修的风格，有点像Tony的工作室，看起来是Tony把他救回来了。Peter这才放了心重新坐了下来，一边回忆起了方才发生的事，他不明白Loki为什么会知道自己的名字，以及为什么要对他使用魔方呢？

　　

　　Peter一边揉着自己突突直跳的太阳穴，他的头很疼，也不知道是不是魔方对他造成了什么奇怪的影响，他的蜘蛛感应仍在不停作响。

　　

　　这时候房间的门被推开了，Peter眼前出现了一个熟悉的身影，他这时候才有了点劫后余生的欣喜，“Mr.Stark？”

　　

　　房间里没开灯，屏幕发出的微弱蓝光是唯一的光源，这让Peter看不清来人的脸。

　　

　　“嗯？你在叫我？”

　　

　　Peter得到的是一声带着玩味的应答。等到那人走出阴影，Peter才看见面前的人——的确是Tony，那修剪精致的胡须样式Peter绝不会认错，可他总感觉有什么地方不一样。

　　

　　面前男人似笑非笑，Peter对上他的视线，才发现眼前的人的瞳色竟是如海般的蔚蓝色，根本不是Peter所熟悉的那对棕褐色眼睛。

　　

　　这个黑发蓝眼的男人，哪有一点他认识的Tony的样子？

　　

　　可他们明明长得一模一样……

　　

　　“Loki对你做了什么？”Peter朝面前的人伸出手，但男人皱着眉打掉了他的手，“什么Loki？”

　　

　　Peter捂着被打红的手背难以置信的看着面前的男人——Tony没可能这样对他，眼前的人难道被Loki用什么方法洗了脑？就像对巴顿特工做的那样吗，可是Tony什么时候接触过Loki？

　　

　　还没等Peter想清楚，黑发男人忽然凑过来钳住了Peter的下巴，过大的力度让Peter的颌骨一阵生疼，“Peter Parker？”

　　

　　Peter的蜘蛛感应在男人靠过来的这一刻发出轰鸣，那让Peter忍不住瑟缩了一步。可男人没有一点要放过他的意思，反而进一步开了口，“从扫描得到的身体数据来说，你是Peter Parker没错，但是——”男人说到这里顿住了，紧接着拿出一个类似于Stark phone的东西举到Peter面前，“这世界上怎么会有两个Peter Parker呢？”

　　

　　Peter看见眼前的屏幕上出现了另外一个他——一个棕发、和他长相一样的男孩正做着一些他记忆里自己绝对没做过的事，而底下的时间也说明了这并不是段回放的录像，而是实时监控。

　　

　　他将视线从屏幕移回男人的蓝眸，这一次，他终于意识到自己绝对是惹上了大麻烦……

　　

　　Peter尽量克制住自己的惊讶，好让自己显得镇静一点，可他仍控制不住自己颤抖的声线，“你……你不是Tony Stark？”

　　

　　“当然是，不过……”面前的男人对Peter挑了挑眉，看起来颇有些张扬到嚣张的意味，“我应该不是你认识的那位Mr.Stark。”

　　

　　“我在哪……”

　　

　　“我的宇宙，”男人放开了Peter向着他摊开手笑起来，露出一排整齐的牙齿，顿时让这个Peter见惯的笑容看起来突然多了几分嚣张的恶意，“欢迎光临，Mr.Parker。”

　　

　　“接下来谈谈你，”男人对Peter微微颌首，绷紧的下颌线条十分冷硬，“你怎么来到这个宇宙的。”

　　

　　Peter踌躇着是否要告诉面前的人真相，即使这个人有一张他熟悉的脸，但Peter不得不承认他对这个男人感到害怕，不止是蜘蛛感应的原因。

　　

　　“因为宇宙魔方。”

 

　　Peter最终还是说出了口，对于Tony Stark他总是没办法拒绝和有防备，即使面前这个人并不真正是他所熟悉的Mr.Stark，“Loki用宇宙魔方把我带到这里。”

　　

　　“宇宙魔方？”男人眼中透出点光，显然是Peter提到的东西让他很感兴趣，“接着说，还有什么。”

　　

　　“我不知道Loki是怎么做到的，他只是把魔方对准了我，然后我就失去了意识，醒来的时候就在这了，”Peter咬了咬嘴唇，“你有办法送我回去吗？”

　　

　　“也许吧。”

 

　　然而男人只是给了一个极模糊的答案。黑发男人皱着眉，像是仍在思考Peter所说的话，而没将Peter的要求放在心上。

　　

　　Peter不死心的朝前迈了一步，又试探到，“你一定能送我回去对吗？Mr.Stark一定会着急的，我失去意识之前还见到了Thor……他们肯定会很担心我。”

　　

　　黑发男人听了Peter的话反而笑起来，“关我什么事？你觉得我会在意这些事？”

　　

　　“你不能这样……”Peter瞪大眼，“我来这里完全是个意外，我……我必须要回去。”

　　

　　“你急什么？这么急着回去为了什么？”男人反而抱起手，一脸的玩味，“为了见你的Mr.Stark？从一开始我就很好奇，怎么见到你的Tony这么高兴，看到我不是他又那么失望？”

　　

　　“我……”

　　

　　男人忽然凑过来，鼻尖贴到Peter脸前，“你喜欢他？”

　　

　　眼前的人与Tony完全相同的五官忽然靠近，近到两人呼吸交融的地步让Peter感到心跳一阵加速，即使他知道这个人根本就不是他认识的那个Tony，可他没法控制自己不脸红。

　　

　　男人在他耳边笑出了声，带着Peter无法忽视的恶意：“没想到啊，那个宇宙的我还搞上了蜘蛛侠，我可能是有点佩服他了。”

　　

　　Peter猛然抬头，男人语气中的不屑和讥讽让他心里憋起一股火，“你闭嘴！”

　　

　　被Peter突来的火气吓了一跳，男人沉下脸色，逼近了Peter，朝男孩眯起了眼，语气里带上几分危险，“警告你，别对我大吼大叫——尤其是为了别人。”

　　

　　Peter也不知道自己哪根筋不对，偏偏像是找准了让男人不爽的口气继续说下去，“你以为你算什么！我认识的Tony Stark比你好——”Peter突然没了声音——他眼前忽然闪过一抹银色——一种银色的金属从黑发男人背后悄然浮出，紧接着在Peter眼前迅速化为了银色的钢铁战甲，看起来和Tony的战甲很像。但是这个银色战甲忽然从他身后攀上来扼住了他的喉咙，将他举到半空中，只剩脚尖堪堪够到地面，涨红了脸发不出一点声音。

　　

　　“我警告过你了，”男人打开了灯在沙发一侧坐下来，甚至还悠闲的拿起一旁矮桌上的酒杯喝了口酒，像是故意要欣赏Peter这幅样子，“在我的宇宙里，杀个蜘蛛侠应该算不上什么事，”男人说到这里低低笑起来，蛰伏在那双蓝眼睛中的警告意味让黑发男人看起来像一只动作优雅却又极其危险的豹子，“反正我们已经有一个蜘蛛侠了不是吗？”

　　

　　Peter眼前阵阵眩晕，他能感受到氧气似乎在一点点从身体里流失，而他没法获得新的空气。随着一声声起伏的呼吸，他切实感受到了生命的流逝，死亡的逼近让Peter害怕起来，生理性的泪水接连从眼眶滚落出来。

　　

　　他脑海里浮现出一些画面来，看着面前同Tony长得一模一样的男人，无可避免的在此刻，在他生命的最后关头想起关于Tony的事。

　　

　　第一次见到Tony的时候，Tony对他笑起来的样子，那双焦糖色眼睛注视着他的神情……这些画面像是跑马灯一样轮放着。

　　

　　即使他们有着完全相同的五官，但始终无法和Peter记忆中他熟悉的脸重叠在一起。

　　

　　就在Peter觉得自己快要撑不住的时候，那些钳制他的金属忽然失去了力量，变成了一种类似液体的东西潜回了男人身后，Peter脱力的倒下去却被男人接在了怀里。他大口呼吸着努力平复自己的气息，男人捏住他的下巴让他不得不正视面前人的脸，他对上男人的视线只看见一片陌生的蓝。

　　

　　“叫我Anthony，以后……再也没有Tony。”

　　

　　男人在Peter耳边说道，而泪水彻底模糊了他的眼睛。


	2. 02

　　“他吻过你吗？”  
　　  
　　Anthony忽然问出这句话，看向Peter的眼神晦暗不明。  
　　  
　　Peter抬头只见了男人胸前一点蓝色的微光，那点蓝又在他泪湿的双眼里晕成了一片蔚蓝，将Peter的意识淹没。  
　　  
　　这大概是Anthony身上除了脸以外和Tony唯一相似的地方，Peter抬手狠狠的抓住了男人的衣领，露出了Anthony胸前那个发着光的装置，不顾Anthony皱眉看他的表情，Peter自顾自地笑起来——这地方果然和Tony的反应堆一样。  
　　  
　　但那又怎么样——Peter垂下手，对Anthony换上一种恶狠狠的瞪视，反正面前的Anthony又不是他认识的那位Mr.Stark，“你觉得只有吻过？”  
　　  
　　Peter听得出Anthony语气里那点不服气，好像非要和每一个Tony Stark，不——是非要和每一个人较出一个高下来。  
　　  
　　但黑发男人总一副扮演着上帝，高高在上的样子——这个Anthony让Peter看了就烦。  
　　  
　　反正Anthony也不打算送他回去不是吗，Peter就尽管带着他所能想象出来的所有恶意朝Anthony开口挑衅，“和他做什么我都愿意。”  
　　  
　　Anthony没说话，只静静看了他几秒，但Peter没错过Anthony眼里忽然闪过的一抹银蓝，“What——？”  
　　  
　　Peter忍不住想问那是什么，但才张口还没来得及说出一个音节，Anthony就凑过来吻住了他，手上不忘捏住Peter的下巴，掐紧了他的腮帮没给他一点拒绝的机会。  
　　  
　　男人吻得又凶又急，带过Peter的舌尖置于自己的齿关间吮吸，还用上了牙齿边轻轻拉扯Peter的嘴唇，大有将他活剥再生吞的气势。  
　　  
　　这种强势的亲吻让Peter一时愣了神，等反应过来想闭合牙关狠狠一口咬住男人舌尖的时候，Anthony手上更用力，这让Peter痛得闷哼了一声，手上顿时卸了些反抗的力，朝Anthony靠过去，这倒让那个男人吻他的动作更自在了。  
　　  
　　Anthony毫不避讳的用舌头去挑逗Peter口腔里每一个敏感点，先是贴着上颚滑动带起一点撩人的痒，下一秒男人又假心假意的装作温柔去抚过那片才被挑逗过的黏膜，却给Peter带来更多食髓知味的痒意。  
　　  
　　黑发男人吻起来有股淡淡的酒味，没怎么喝过酒的Peter尝不出那是什么味道来，只觉得酒精像是随着亲吻一同传导进了他的神经似的，直搅得Peter大脑缺氧发晕。  
　　  
　　Anthony突然把Peter推开，从鼻间哼出声冷笑，再看Peter的时候都带着嘲讽似的怜悯，“你骗我。你那位Tony根本不知道你喜欢他吧？”  
　　  
　　Peter冷着脸没说话，垂在身侧的手握成拳头，用力到连骨节都噼啪作响。  
　　  
　　“别想骗我。我会知道一切的，更何况我有绝境——”Anthony说着偏偏头，Peter又看见男人眼睛中滚过一道让他下意识瑟缩的银蓝色。

　　Anthony眯着眼凑过来，语气间带着几分得意，还要故意奚落Peter，“别说吻你了，要是让他知道了你喜欢他，恐怕只会对你避之不及吧。”  
　　  
　　“你——你给我闭嘴！”Peter咬紧牙根，气得发抖。  
　　  
　　Anthony的笑容越扩越大，“别忘了我也是Tony Stark，我知道他会怎么做的，”男人说话间用指腹轻柔的抚着Peter的脸，那股假惺惺的怜惜让Peter感到一阵嫌恶，“你以为你对他是特别的，你难道还抱有希望某天他会喜欢你？你真是太天真，Kid——”  
　　  
　　那句“Kid”彻底点燃了Peter，他受不了这个人顶着一张和他喜欢的Tony一模一样的脸，说着那些Peter害怕听到的话，甚至最后还要像Tony一样叫他一句Kid！  
　　  
　　Peter终于忍不住提起拳头狠狠的朝Anthony笑得欠揍的脸上砸去，但他的手却被一段突然窜出来银色的金属稳稳接住了，随之直接将Peter的手高高举起让他没法动弹——Peter一脸恨意却无法发泄的憋屈样子让Anthony好心情的挑了挑眉，留Peter站在原地转身拿起了矮桌上的那瓶酒。  
　　  
　　金属依附在手腕上传来的冰凉不由得让Peter想起方才被它扼住喉咙的痛苦，而那东西神奇极了——它正试图在Peter手腕上绕成个圈，像液体一样的流动着，但从触感来说的确是实打实的金属没错。  
　　  
　　“这到底是什么？”  
　　  
　　“我的战甲。和它打个招呼？”Anthony眼神里不无得意，“怎么样，另一个Tony Stark总没有这个吧。”  
　　  
　　“他不需要，就算没这个他也比你——”  
　　  
　　“啧——”Anthony将酒杯砸在桌面，头也没抬的往里满上了酒，“我要是你就不这样说。你忘了刚才这东西对你做过什么？”  
　　  
　　黑发男人抬起酒杯仰头喝了一口，“相信我，你不会想体验到更多的。”  
　　  
　　“……放开我。”  
　　  
　　“不是说让你和它打个招呼？”Anthony端着酒杯朝Peter勾了勾嘴角，“这么没礼貌它凭什么放开你。”  
　　  
　　Peter发誓，要不是Anthony在他醒来之前就把蛛丝装置从他手腕上拆掉了，他绝对会用蛛丝会这个男人钉在墙上再狠狠揍一顿！  
　　  
　　“你好——放开我——”Peter强忍着向男人翻白眼的冲动从牙根里一字一句挤出这句话。

　　不管怎么想对着一堆金属说话也实在是太羞耻了吧？  
　　  
　　可是那玩意儿仍缠在Peter手上，没一点要放开他的意思，Peter只好皱着眉补了句，“谢谢？”  
　　  
　　随着话音一落缠着Peter的金属又重新变成了液状物体回到了Anthony身边，Peter看了看黑发男人又看看那抹在地板上滑行的金属银，一脸的不敢相信成功的逗笑了Anthony，男人向Peter扬扬酒杯，“喝酒吗？”  
　　  
　　“不喝。”  
　　  
　　“你不会还没成年吧？Kid——”  
　　  
　　“我21了！”Peter毛毛躁躁的开口，“不和你喝！”

Peter边说着抬手抓乱了自己的头发，一脸不耐烦，“不准叫我Kid！”  
　　  
　　“我说了别对着我大呼小叫的，还是你想——”Anthony侧头示意Peter去看攀在自己肩上的那抹环环流动的金属银色，“再和它玩玩？”  
　　  
　　“你——好——请别叫我Kid，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　男人抱起双手耸耸肩，看起来并不把Peter的话当一回事。只抬手指了指工作台示意Peter走过去。

　　工作台上散乱的摆了一些机械零件，还有一些没来得及擦掉的机油，但是Peter一眼就看到了桌面正中的那个东西——一个金属片，涂漆成黑色的表面泛着暗暗的光，这有点像一个徽章什么的，片状物的正中央有一个红色的光点在规律的闪烁着。  
　　  
　　但是Peter下意识里就知道Anthony拿出来的绝对不会是普通的东西，“这是什么？”  
　　  
　　薄薄的黑色金属片被Anthony拿了起来，男人的指尖在片状物光滑的边缘滑动着，然后对Peter露出一个明显不善的玩味笑容，“Puppy专用。”

　　“Fuck——”

　　Peter话没说完，被黑发男人强硬的扯过手腕，蜘蛛侠的吨级臂力竟然在男人掌间失去了威胁。随着轻轻的[哒——]一声，那个黑色的金属片被Anthony放在了Peter的手腕内侧。

　　Peter当即就想把这个他不知道是什么的鬼东西从皮肤上抠下来，但是那个金属片也不知道是什么设计，仿佛紧紧与他的皮肉粘连在了一起。仍Peter使出了力气也没能成功地让它剥离，Anthony笑着握住了Peter的手腕。带着薄茧的粗糙指腹来回摩挲着男孩纤细的腕骨，那双蓝眼睛里透出了满满的控制欲：“它连接了脉冲装置。在没有我允许的情况下，你踏出Stark Tower或者任何我不允许你进入的地方半步，就会被强脉冲电晕过去——所以，你最好听话一点。”

　　“你他妈什么毛病！”

　　Anthony挑了挑眉，代表着绝境启动的光又一次覆盖了蓝色的双眼，同时Peter看到自己手腕的黑色金属片上的红点转为了蓝色，也在同一时间从片状物上传来了一道强劲的电流——瞬间麻痹了Peter的身体，即使Anthony很快收起了绝境让脉冲装置停止了作用，但是方才短短几秒内，从意识到神经承受的瞬间过载的痛苦让Peter久久无法忘怀。

 

　　黑发男人满意的看着Peter愤怒到眼睛发红却又敢怒不敢言的样子，这一次Anthony是笑得真心实意。男人低下头给了Peter一个近乎于是在撕咬的吻，在男孩柔嫩的唇瓣上咬出了一个不大不小的伤口，然后贴着男孩的唇边开了口，“一个小小的见面礼而已，希望你往后听话一点。”  
　　  
　　“非——常——感——谢——”，Peter咬牙切齿的回应道，接着偏过头不甘示弱的在男人嘴唇上重重的咬了下去。

　　这副突然强势起来的样子倒是让Anthony觉得有趣。但是Anthony只是警告性的用力捏了捏Peter的下巴，然后主动推开了他，黑发男人盯着Peter的眼睛朝半空中发出指令，“带我们的新客人去他的房间。”  
　　  
　　“Mr.Parker，”一道女声在房间上方响起，“我会带您到房间。”  
　　  
　　“这是Friday？”不得不说这声音耳熟极了，和Mr.Stark用的那位AI听起来很像，看来两个宇宙的tony Stark在某些方面的审美也挺一致的，Peter出神想着。  
　　  
　　“不是，这是Saturday。”  
　　  
　　“哦……”Peter看着Anthony一脸怀疑。  
　　  
　　但男人没再管Peter，只挥挥手让Friday领他出去了。  
　　  
　　房间还算大，有客厅和一个浴室，也没什么特别的摆设。简单的低饱和度配色在视觉上也更柔和——眼前终于不是那些蓝色了，这让Peter一直紧绷的神经终于有了一些得以喘息的时间，并且AI熟悉的声音也给了Peter一种极大的亲切感，他在房间里坐下来，伸手拿过那个看起来就很柔软的蓬松羽绒枕抱在怀里，主动和AI攀谈起来，“你好啊，Saturday——”  
　　  
　　然而AI却打断了他，Peter甚至从那声音里听出了一点笑意，“我叫Friday，Mr.Parker。”  
　　  
　　Peter将怀里刚拿起的枕头狠狠的摔在了地上，这个该死的Anthony！  
　　  
　　“Friday，能给我一套换洗的衣服吗？我想去洗个澡。”  
　　  
　　“好的，Mr.Parker。”  
　　  
　　“你以后叫我Peter吧。”  
　　  
　　Tony的Friday就一直叫他Peter。  
　　  
　　“好的，Peter。”  
　　  
　　在Peter脱了上衣正打算打开花洒的时候，却被眼前两个一模一样的，瓶身没任何标识的容器为难住了，他没法分清手里拿的是洗发水还是沐浴露。  
　　  
　　这时候浴室角上传来一声轻笑，“右手边那个是洗发水。”  
　　  
　　Peter抬眼才看到天花板上还装着一只监视器，而Anthony的声音正是从那里发出来的。  
　　  
　　男孩瞬间红了脸，一半是因为他差点就直接脱光了，更大一部分是气的——这个男人简直是个变态！居然在厕所里装了监控！  
　　  
　　他难道是怕自己变成蜘蛛从下水口钻出去吗！  
　　  
　　Anthony从监视器里看到Peter一路风急火燎从浴室的跑过来，没等太久，Anthony的房间门就被暴躁的青少年敲响了，其实Peter是想直接把门砸开或者踹开的，可惜不知道Anthony的门是用什么材料做的，硬度极高，就算他鼓足了劲也没能如愿在上面砸出个洞来。  
　　  
　　勾起嘴角看着面前衣服都没顾着穿，几撮卷毛仍翘在头顶还没归回原位的Peter，明知故问的开口，“怎么了？”

　　“你——你居然在厕所里放了监控？”Peter瞪着面前的男人一脸难以置信。  
　　  
　　“我必须知道你的每一个动向，不想要监控也行啊……我的房间没有监控，”Anthony晃着酒杯，琥珀色的液体在杯壁上荡了一圈又滑下去，男人又喝了一口酒才抬眼看Peter，眼睛里带点戏谑，“难道你想和我一起睡？”  
　　  
　　而咬着嘴唇一脸不耐烦的Peter看上去则有些自暴自弃的可怜了，“我要住在这里！”  
　　  
　　“随便你。”Anthony摊开手，故意作出一副很无奈的样子，“这可是你自己要来的。”  
　　  
　　“你这里……没监控吧？”  
　　  
　　“想什么呢，”Anthony这回听起来是真的有点无奈，“我还没自恋到要欣赏自己洗澡的录像。”  
　　  
　　其实Peter心里仍深深怀疑Anthony的话，他实在不知道这男人嘴里到底几句真几句假了。  
　　  
　　但没办法，Peter心里也很无奈，与其胡思乱想，倒不如相信Anthony的话，至少能让他心里好过一点……  
　　  
　　随着花洒喷出的水流打在皮肤上，稍凉的温度将Peter散乱的思绪全部收了回来，他盯着地面打圈流向下水口的白色泡沫整理着思路。  
　　  
　　首先，他的确是到了一个陌生的宇宙没错，他不清楚这个世界的时间线是如何运作的，但这里却有另一个Tony Stark——性格和他认识的Mr.Stark完全不一样，并且，不管是Anthony所拥有的那种名叫“绝境”的能力还是他那套神奇的战甲，都超出了Peter的认知范围。  
　　  
　　最重要的是，他无法得知Loki将自己送来这里是出于什么预谋，或者仅仅只是一个邪神的恶作剧？  
　　  
　　唯一可以确定的是，Peter目前无法凭借着自己的能力回到他的宇宙，唯一的希望仅存在于门外的Anthony身上。  
　　  
　　可是那个人实在是恶劣到了极点！  
　　  
　　几乎毫无同情心可言的Anthony，以及他捉摸不透的个性，前后不一的言行都让Peter对Anthony是否会送他回去这件事打心底感到了深深的无力。  
　　  
　　哦——还有那个吻，想到这里Peter脸红起来，他猜到他当时说的话会被Anthony视为一种挑衅——他是故意那么做的没错，就因为他看不惯Anthony那副睥睨一切的样子，但他真的没想到Anthony会凑过来亲他。

　　而且他也不知道自己发了什么疯的回头又在Anthony嘴唇上咬了一口——他当时真是气昏了头，Peter在花洒下懊恼至极的抹了一把脸。  
　　  
　　发生的这一切实在是太难解释了不是吗？

　　Peter放弃去弄懂Anthony的想法了，现在他唯一能做的，就是在这个宇宙活下去，然后尽可能的争取一切能回去的机会。  
　　  
　　等到Peter从浴室出去的时候，他看到Anthony已经关了顶灯睡在床上了——房间里唯一一张床。Peter这时才觉得自己有些冲动了，他不应该就这么贸然跑来的，可是话都放出去了，再临阵跑掉倒显得是他怕了一样。  
　　  
　　Peter只能硬着头皮迈着僵硬的步子磨磨蹭蹭的走到床上坐下，一路低着头的他没看见Anthony紧拧眉头盯着他一脸难以理解。  
　　  
　　Anthony不知已经在哪个房间洗过了澡，换上了一身浴袍，此刻正戴着副金属框眼镜靠在床头，手里拿着一本文件夹在看。  
　　  
　　而Peter就保持着一个极为僵硬的姿势坐在床沿上，看也不敢看Anthony一眼——天哪，这场景简直不能更像什么r18影片的开头了。  
　　  
　　两人一时有些沉默，最后还是Peter开了口，声若蚊蝇，“就一床被子？”  
　　  
　　Anthony听起来有些迟疑，“不……然呢？”  
　　  
　　“一床就一床！”Peter背对着Anthony咬牙切齿的低声自语Peter径直从Anthony身旁扯过半边被子，也不管Anthony越拧越紧的眉头，湿着头发直接睡了下去，看起来倒有点视死如归的样子，Anthony真是太过分了好吗！只给一床被子是什么意思啊！  
　　  
　　可这次Anthony完全是无辜的，他只过一秒就反应过来Peter大概是误解他的意思了——他说的一起睡完全只是戏言，拜托，他可是Tony Stark，百万富翁的房间怎么可能只有一张床？  
　　  
　　不过看Peter一脸不情愿却拿他毫无办法的样子也挺过瘾的不是吗？Anthony勾了勾嘴角，“不准穿衣服睡觉。”  
　　  
　　“为什么！”Peter闻言惊得差点一翻身从床上掉下去，“你别太过分了！”  
　　  
　　“没有为什么，要不然就给我回去睡，”眼见男孩真的准备起身回房间，Anthony又开口了，“也别想让我送你回去。”  
　　  
　　Peter这是今天第二次被Anthony气得浑身发抖了。  
　　  
　　他知道Anthony就是故意想整他，今天一整天，从头到尾他都在被Anthony戏耍。  
　　  
　　可他一点办法也没有。  
　　  
　　他想回去，他知道那个世界还有人在担心他，Mr.Stark一定会担心他。  
　　  
　　Peter发抖的手指搭上纽扣，从领口开始一颗一颗解下，他双眼发酸，光是忍住在眼眶里打着转的泪水已经让他花掉全身的力气了，他现在连一个瞪视都不想给Anthony了。  
　　  
　　但Peter却突然被什么东西从背后打了一下——Anthony将手里的文件夹扔了过来，“滚过来睡。”  
　　  
　　Peter顿住了动作，不解的看向Anthony，但男人却没理他，只起身出了房间，没再管Peter。  
　　  
　　Peter合上衣服钻进被子，他不知道Anthony为什么突然决定不为难他了，他也不想去问，免得那个人又产生什么变态的想法。  
　　  
　　Anthony拿着瓶酒回来了，这人到底有多爱喝酒啊？Peter有点难以理解，在他见到Anthony的这一天里这男人几乎时刻手不离酒，不过管他呢——反正Anthony也不是需要他来担心的那位Mr.Stark。  
　　  
　　Peter就这么嗅着鼻间那点酒香合上了眼，睡着前只隐约记得Anthony似乎仍在喝酒。  
　　  
　　他这一夜睡得不太好，一个人睡惯的他习惯了自由自在的睡姿，但身旁多了个Anthony的这一晚却让Peter做了一个奇怪的梦，梦里他被施了奇怪的咒语，身体被什么东西禁锢着一动不能动。  
　　  
　　第二天Peter先是醒了一会儿——好像有谁突然把他从怀里推开了，一时失去了热源让Peter迷迷糊糊睁开眼，只看到Anthony起身离开房间的背影，Peter只眨了眨眼睛又睡了过去。  
　　  
　　等他再醒来的时候身旁已经没人了，房间里一片安静，看起来Anthony好像出了门。  
　　  
　　#   
　　  
　　Anthony正在参加一个电视访谈，他相当成功的达到了自己的目的——向人们宣传了经过他改良的绝境病毒*，和他新研发的“铁幕”*工程。  
　　  
　　如他所料的，有人提出质疑他的绝境病毒售价过高，以及“铁幕”工程是否存在侵犯隐私的问题，Anthony则拿出他早已准备好的那套说辞，逐一进行回应和反击。  
　　  
　　一切都进行得很顺利，但这时Friday突然向他弹出了一条消息，在逃的罪犯”少年憎恶“*刚刚袭击了他的大楼，Anthony看见Friday传给他的视频上几乎被轰成渣的墙体皱紧了眉——Peter还在那里，并且他的蛛丝装置还在自己手里……  
　　  
　　Anthony站定原地，银蓝色的光从眼底升起来，连摄影师都惊呼起来——Anthony在电视直播里直接使用了绝境病毒召出了共生战甲，他也不顾众人因为他突然变身而混乱起来，下一秒就启动了斥力装置朝Stark Tower*飞去。  
　　  
　　


	3. 03

　　天幕渐沉，Stark Tower顶灯已经点亮了，这座银蓝色的建筑看起来同往日没有区别，但Anthony定位到的Peter所在的那个房间墙体已经被轰出了一个大洞，从Friday传来摄像头被破坏前的仅存录像中他并没有找到Peter。  
　　  
　　镀铬的银色战甲携着他从大楼上的缺口飞进建筑体，视线所及处都遭受了极大的破坏，Anthony拧起眉头开启了绝境病毒，打开了斥力装置转向Friday发来的少年憎恶的定位。  
　　  
　　他还没走近就听到了Peter的声音，混杂着其他的声音，只听见几个单词似乎是在说“smash”，模模糊糊的Anthony也听不真切。  
　　  
　　然后是几声咆哮——听起来像是少年憎恶发出来的，接着是一阵物品碰撞发出的破碎声。  
　　  
　　Anthony沉下脸色，斥力装置一个喷射闪到了两人身前，他看到Peter正在天花板顶上，像一只真正的蜘蛛那样四肢攀着墙面，  
　　  
　　Anthony快速的扫了一眼，在看到男孩除了衣服刮破几处，脸上有几道轻微擦伤以外并无大碍之后，Anthony这才抬手点亮了掌心炮对准了房间里另一人——少年憎恶，“嘿，big guy，看这里。”  
　　  
　　“斯塔克你终于来了——！”绿色皮肤的怪物嘶吼着拎起手边一张实心木桌朝他砸过来。

“是啊——我来了，”Anthony只闪了个身形就避开了，同时直接将手里一直捏着的物件扔给Peter，然后转向Peter，意有所指：“这可是我的私人财产。”  
　　  
　　Peter下意识接住了，摊开手掌一看——正是他的蛛丝发射器，将装置卡上手腕的Peter没有理会Anthony刚才的胡言乱语，男孩总算对Anthony露出点笑来。  
　　  
　　如果说先前Peter只是堪堪能靠灵活的躲避来和少年憎恶对决的话，那么对于现在有了蛛丝的Peter来说，这场战斗就变成他的主场了。  
　　  
　　男孩直接先朝怪物头顶射过蛛丝，荡过去的同时也用另一手的蛛丝黏上的少年憎恶，拥有吨级的臂力的Peter轻松就将它拎了起来。  
　　  
　　灵活应对的Peter让Anthony眼中透出欣赏来，但下一秒他就看Peter顿了一下身形，似乎是在思考什么，接着Peter就把那个绿皮肤怪物向他扔了过来！  
　　  
　　这小混蛋！  
　　  
　　“Peter Parker！”Anthony咬紧牙根，掌心点了一炮向后避开。  
　　  
　　“手滑，手滑。”而被叫了名字的少年哈哈笑起来，可任谁都能听出来他根本就是故意的。  
　　  
　　少年憎恶因为两人的戏弄怒气爆发了，撞在墙上留下一个大坑，却没显出丝毫要退缩的样子，在原地一个纵跳再次扑向Peter，但Spider Man灵活的闪躲让它毫无办法，只能在地面笨拙的嚎叫着以发泄自己的愤怒。  
　　  
　　Anthony趁着少年憎恶注意力全在Peter身上时召出了反甲装置，Peter将蛛丝粘上天花板躲开了那个嗡嗡作响的小玩意儿，而绿皮肤的怪物上一秒还在努力破坏地面准备对Peter发起下一次攻击，没反应过来的少年憎恶轻而易举的就被Anthony控制住了。  
　　  
　　Anthony这才关闭了绝境，眼中那片银蓝色的光也悄然褪下，Peter又看见男人那双蔚蓝色的眼瞳。  
　　  
　　两人一同落在地面去看那个反甲笼里的少年憎恶，而绿皮怪物则从头到尾都对Anthony投以怒视，“斯塔克！懦夫、小人！”  
　　  
　　Anthony则挑挑眉，刚褪去的那道银蓝又从眼中闪过去，附着在男人身上的银色战甲眨眼间聚到少年憎恶身前将绿皮怪物往笼壁狠狠一撞。  
　　  
　　那一下光是Peter看着就够疼的，少年憎恶受了一击，像是实在痛到有点发愣，呆站在了原地。Anthony看也没看他，只是给AI发了一条指令，“Friday，给神盾电话，让他们来处理这个通缉犯。”  
　　  
　　而绿皮怪物却突然冲过来抓住了笼子栏杆，“斯塔克！你——你得帮我！我变成这样全是因为……”  
　　  
　　“你简直是个愤怒的青春期大绿球……”Anthony说完这句话就没再理会他，直接让Friday把反甲笼运到地下室去了。  
　　  
　　这时，Anthony注意到空气里有股酒味，再一看满地都是酒瓶的碎片——少年憎恶进了他的酒室把他的酒柜砸了个稀碎，“我刚走过来，听到你说砸什么？”Anthony忽然想起这茬来。  
　　  
　　“这个嘛……”Peter翘起一边嘴角，显示出一些Anthony在那张脸上从未见过的小邪恶来——看起来像极了一个恶作剧成功的孩子，“我让他使劲砸，我说……反正你有的是钱。”说到这Peter还故作无辜的向Anthony偏偏头，“难道不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“所以你专门把他带到这里来让他砸光了我的酒？”  
　　  
　　“如果我说这只是个意外？”  
　　  
　　Anthony显然没法相信笑的一脸灿烂的Peter，“你就只能想出这点报复方法？”  
　　  
　　黑发男人走到大楼破了洞的缺口坐了下去，只留了个背影给Peter。  
　　  
　　男人坐在摇摇欲坠的那处，Peter看不到Anthony的脸，男人身后是旧金山将要落下的太阳，一片金灿的光照的Peter眼睛生疼，他是不是能暂且想象背对着他的男人，有的是一双好看的焦糖色眼眸呢？  
　　  
　　“干嘛，你还有闲情逸致看夕阳。”  
　　  
　　Peter走到Anthony身边坐下来，他是真的有点惊讶Anthony这看起来一点也不在乎的样子——不在乎这如同废墟一样的房间，不在乎被人寻仇，似乎也更不在乎Peter指使少年憎恶的那点幼稚小把戏。  
　　  
　　这时身后传来机械轮滚过地面的声音，Peter回头就看到了一个将及人高，连机械臂看起来也相当笨拙和过时的机器人正举起几瓶酒过来了——“Dummy！”Peter没忍住叫出声，转过去欣喜的看了Anthony一眼，“你也还留着Dummy。”  
　　  
　　“不，它叫Smart。”  
　　  
　　“哼，”男孩伸手接过机器人手里的酒，不忘笑着摸了摸它的头，“你休想再用Friday那招骗我。”  
　　  
　　机器人高兴得在原地转了个圈，直接把一瓶酒从Peter还没来得及接住的手里给砸了出去，把Athony给气笑了，“这么喜欢它，那你们一起叫Dummy好了。”  
　　  
　　Anthony将酒瓶拿过来轻松拔掉了瓶塞，也没去拿酒杯，直接仰头喝了一口。  
　　  
　　见Peter也准备倒酒，Anthony长臂一收将酒瓶全抱了过来，“谁说的不和我喝酒？”  
　　  
　　Peter一时语塞，抓耳挠腮的想了半天才说，“谁和你喝了？我敬刚才的怪物。”  
　　  
　　Anthony挑了挑眉，也没阻止Peter从他手下拿酒的动作。  
　　  
　　男孩因为Anthony先拒绝他的事，明显是对酒产生了更大的兴趣，揭开瓶盖的动作可以说是迫不及待了——看起来就像怕Anthony抢走酒不让他喝一样。  
　　  
　　青少年总是这么冲动吗？不得不说Anthony觉得有点好笑。  
　　  
　　Peter也不管手里拿着瓶什么，直接倒了半杯就仰头喝了一口，Anthony也没想提醒他那是瓶度数很高的荷氏金酒。  
　　  
　　那算是他这个威士忌爱好者的一点意外，那酒初入口只尝得到一点松木香，然后是滚过喉头的回醇甜香。  
　　  
　　不懂酒的人——比如面前脸都喝红了的Peter，只会越喝越觉得没酒味，连自己醉了也不知道。  
　　  
　　反正Anthony一点也不打算阻止他，只是他没想到Peter喝醉了实在是有点烦。  
　　  
　　先是转过头来，以一种让人寒毛倒竖的幽幽眼神看着他，开口就是一股酒气，吵吵嚷嚷的喊着“我还要喝”。  
　　  
　　这是发酒疯？  
　　  
　　Anthony没理他，继续喝自己手里的酒，只启动绝境召了战甲过来，镀铬金属伸出一双骨节分明的金属手臂从后面抓住了Peter——鉴于他们正坐在破了个大洞的楼体上，一扑腾摔下去，Anthony还懒得穿战甲去救他。  
　　  
　　可Peter偏不依不饶的来拿Anthony握着的酒，一手去摘男人的手腕，一副不拿到手不罢休的倔强样子。  
　　  
　　其实Peter没多醉，他只是有些理解那些酗酒的人了，因为晕头转向间他只会觉得Anthony和Tony很像。只要他不去看他眼睛就好了。  
　　  
　　Peter像是终于给自己找了个借口，头一偏靠到Anthony身上，也不管被他靠住的人一下子僵了身体，直接抢过酒又喝了一口。  
　　  
　　Anthony手里的酒和他刚才喝得没味的那个不一样，入口的辛辣刺激得Peter直接扔了酒瓶。  
　　  
　　转而可怜兮兮的用鼻尖去蹭Anthony，“这酒味道好怪。”  
　　  
　　“……”

　　Anthony伸手想把Peter推开，无奈这家伙简直像个橡皮糖，黏糊糊的巴着他胳膊死活不肯放手，Anthony转过头去看男孩晕红的脸，此刻难得的乖顺，看起来好像不管Anthony说什么，男孩都会照做似的，他心里冒出点恶意。  
　　  
　　“Peter Parker，”他拧住Peter的下巴让男孩抬起头来，Peter偏不愿意看他的眼睛。“亲我。”  
　　  
　　Anthony只想语言上逗弄一下男孩，原以为会被Peter吵嚷着拒绝，可男孩直接就将嘴唇贴了过来。  
　　  
　　带着金酒甜香的舌尖伸了出来舔着他唇瓣的笨拙动作，让Anthony没忍住哼出笑来，伸手收过男孩的腰将Peter拉得离自己更近，接过主导权去咬男孩甜软的舌尖。  
　　  
　　突然强势起来的亲吻，明显让Peter不知所措起来，下意识回应的青涩动作更是逗乐了Anthony。  
　　  
　　“你没和别人接吻过吗？所以上次是——初吻？”  
　　  
　　男孩别开脸不愿意看Anthony嘴角的调笑，而红透的耳根恰恰替他回答了这个问题——答案是肯定的，Peter从来没吻过谁，他喜欢的人只有tony，而一切还没来得及发生的时候——他就来到了这里，还莫名其妙的被Anthony亲了。  
　　  
　　而Anthony只是再次吻上Peter仍泛着一层水光的绯色嘴唇，Peter明显能感觉到Anthony好像很高兴似的，含住他的唇瓣拉扯和吮吸着，与上一次他们的第一个吻比起来，Anthony好像更照顾他的情绪，缠着他的舌尖一直滑到舌根处轻柔的舔弄，缠绵至极——就像故意要挑起他的情欲一样。  
　　  
　　这个想法让Peter一下子红了脸，而Anthony却扣住他的十指朝他欺身压过来，将他的手腕按住，只要他稍有一点挣扎，Anthony的手臂就收得越紧，身体又向他压下一寸。  
　　  
　　最后Peter已经被Anthony按在地板上动不了，这姿势让Peter逃无可逃，只能被黑发男人圈在怀里任他亲吻。  
　　  
　　情色的氛围越演越烈，Peter实在没办法忽视Anthony硬抵着他腿间的那根东西了，他抬腿想避过那处却被Anthony一下握住脚踝，笑着将Peter的腿环上自己的腰，“你这么主动？”  
　　  
　　Anthony一边掀起男孩的卫衣，伸手去抚摩手下紧张到僵直的身体，伏到Peter耳边去，“要不要做？”  
　　  
　　Peter这才反应过来事情接下去会发展成什么样子，红了脸去推Anthony，一时偏忘了这人不是他的Mr.Stark，还喊了他一声“Tony”。  
　　  
　　即使这个宇宙Anthony一样被别人叫做Tony，但他知道Peter现在肯定不是在叫自己。  
　　  
　　Anthony真的有点生气了，“我不是说了只准叫Anthony？”  
　　  
　　不说还好，一听到这话Peter又想起了Anthony令人恼火的种种所作所为，反而皱起眉头，伸了手努力去推Anthony。  
　　  
　　而Peter抗拒的动作也让Anthony感到一阵不悦，“不准动。”  
　　  
　　男人霸道的语气让Peter翻了个白眼，“我凭什么要听你的？我不想玩了，放开我。”  
　　  
　　“玩？”Anthony眯起眼，勾了勾嘴角，对上Peter的视线里多了些他看不懂的东西，“Peter Parker，你真的很会找死。”  
　　  
　　Peter的蜘蛛感应一下子炸了起来，连手臂上的汗毛都颤颤巍巍的发痒。  
　　  
　　但Anthony没给他一点拒绝的机会，他眼见着男人眼底升起阵银蓝色的光，紧接着他就被Anthony召来的战甲抱了起来。  
　　  
　　“或许我能教教你，对于成年人来说，什么叫玩。”  
　　  
　　#  
　　  
　　等到Peter被战甲直接扔到床上的时候他还忍不住想要嘴硬几句，可看到Anthony脱衣服的动作他就什么都不敢说了，想趁着男人不注意跑掉却被Anthony抓着腰身强硬的拖了回来。  
　　  
　　Peter这才真的有点后悔了，痛骂自己被酒精冲昏的头脑，偏偏要招惹Anthony做什么？  
　　  
　　但Anthony完全无视了他的懊恼，屈起一条腿将Peter压在自己身下，Peter整个人都陷进柔软的床垫里，只能侧过脸才能呼吸。  
　　  
　　完全被Anthony掌握了弱点的姿势让Peter不舒服极了，他的两只手腕还被立在床另一边的战甲紧紧扣着，而Anthony的腿压制着他下半身让他完全动弹不得，就算这样Peter也不想遂了Anthony的愿说些什么软话来求饶。  
　　  
　　反而扭过头恶狠狠的瞪视Anthony一眼，开口骂道“老混蛋！”  
　　  
　　男孩的脏话让Anthony勾了勾嘴角，扯住Peter的卫衣领口抓握起来，颈间忽然收紧的布料扼住了男孩的呼吸，让他憋红了脸，“Peter Parker，我最后警告一次，别乱说话，不然我——”  
　　  
　　“垃圾，”Peter咬牙切齿，更用力的挣扎起来，恨不能将面前的男人狠揍一顿，“我说你，Anthony Stark，混蛋，垃圾。”  
　　  
　　Anthony用行动告诉了Peter，他有的是办法让他闭嘴。  
　　  
　　男人冷下脸来，Peter又看见那双眼睛里令他害怕的银蓝色，接着由Anthony控制的战甲直接钳住了他的手腕和脚踝，不顾他的挣扎将他扭成双手反扭在身后，跪在床上的姿势。  
　　  
　　一双金属手指捏住Peter的下巴，力度大到他皮肉生疼。Anthony作恶的手指探进Peter的口腔，强硬撬开他没来得及闭合的唇齿，手指拨弄着他的舌头，肆意玩弄的感觉令Peter深深的感到了羞耻。那只手更过分的压住了他的舌根，不让Peter有丝毫闭合口腔和反抗的机会，喉头酸涩，呛得Peter眼泪都出来了。  
　　  
　　接着Peter就听到男人拉下裤链的声音，在现下一片安静的空间里，衣料与金属摩擦的声音尤为明显。  
　　  
　　Anthony一腿跪上床沿，金属手指从Peter嘴里退了出去，Anthony摸上男孩柔软的唇瓣摩挲着，温柔的动作简直让Peter怀疑刚才使坏的人到底和面前是不是同一个人了，“我本来想温柔点的，看在你第一次的份上。”Anthony叹了口气，像是对Peter的行为认真感到遗憾，“但对于青少年来说，似乎没点教训总是不行的？”  
　　  
　　男人一边说着，握住自己的性器贴上男孩绯色的嘴唇，“张嘴，不然我就让它操你，”Anthony偏头示意Peter去看在床边待命的银色战甲，“你应该知道我做得出来。”  
　　  
　　然而Peter还能分神出来怀疑，那副功能强大到可疑的战甲难道还真的能做出那种事来？Peter赶快止住了自己的想法，他的耳尖都红透了，此时他的心里只庆幸一件事，幸好Anthony不会什么读心术。  
　　  
　　冰冷金属给Peter造成的阴影让他仍然心有余悸，想象了一下Anthony所说的画面，最终只能认命的低下了头，才舔了一下Peter就尝到那点陌生的腥膻味，便不肯再动作。  
　　  
　　而Anthony捏了他的下巴强硬的让Peter直接含住了性器头部，Peter气鼓鼓的用舌头去顶Anthony，想把那东西从他嘴里给推出去。  
　　  
　　可Anthony故意叹了一声，有意要刺激Peter的羞耻心一样，“天哪——你真是awesome，Peter，你是天生的会吸。”  
　　  
　　男人语气里故作的喟叹让Peter又恼又羞，心里那点委屈混着火气这一刻全炸了起来，偏头去瞪Anthony，气得嘴唇发抖嗫嚅了半天也没骂出半句来，恨不能狠狠一口咬下去。  
　　  
　　男孩汪着泪水的眼睛瞪得Anthony愣了半刻，下意识的从Peter嘴里将性器抽了出来，明明他一开始的目的就是为了教训Peter而已，可偏偏看了男孩这委屈得要哭的样子，他心里什么地方又酸又涩的，让Anthony感到一阵烦躁。  
　　  
　　战甲松开了男孩重新退到床边，Peter一下子倒了下去，被扭得发疼的双手软绵绵的垂在身侧。Anthony去亲Peter，男孩却张嘴就咬了他一口，Anthony舌尖一痛，两人唇舌间顿时漫起了一点血腥的铁锈气味。  
　　  
　　Anthony只哼了一声，没和Peter计较什么，像是全然将这当成情趣一样，扶起Peter上半身将男孩的卫衣直接脱了下来。  
　　  
　　低头去吻Peter颈侧的动作又凶又急，叼起肩颈处那块皮肤又舔又咬。  
　　  
　　空出一只手去扯开Peter牛仔裤的腰带，接着Peter就感到他的裤子一下就被脱了下去，男人眼里的银蓝色的光表明Anthony又在作弊，战甲帮了忙很快就把Peter脱了个精光——除了一条白色的四角裤，接着Peter耳边又传来一声布料的撕裂声——很好，他现在什么也不剩了。  
　　  
　　Anthony抱他简直就和拎个布娃娃一样，直接抱住Peter调整了个身位让他靠上枕头，男人的不止不断在他胸前两点抚弄着，陌生的瘙痒感让Peter只感到脸红，可他头抵着床头，和Anthony面对面的连挣扎也没办法做到了。  
　　  
　　“你好像很有感觉？”Anthony明显察觉到在他摸上这处时，忍不住瑟缩的男孩颤抖得有多厉害。  
　　  
　　Peter即使脸都那么红了，还要抖着声音顶一句嘴，“一点感觉也没有！”  
　　  
　　Anthony只是哼了一声，低下头去舔了一下男孩因为冷空气刺激而挺立的乳粒，“没感觉你抖什么？”，又含住那处轻咬了一下，刺痛感让Peter吸了一口气，接着粗糙舌面刷过那处细嫩皮肤又撩起一阵陌生的快感，男人用舌尖不断拨弄那一点，满意的听见Peter没控制住喘了一声，“不是没感觉吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter咬着嘴唇不肯说话，Anthony也没继续和他计较下去，只埋下头一心一意的去对付男孩敏感不已的那一处，Anthony手指按上因为沾了唾液而泛着水光的深红一点，以食指和拇指捏住那点按在Peter的胸膛上摩擦着，一手还抓着Peter半硬的性器揉弄起来，手法完全算不上轻柔，像是存了心要Peter出点什么声音——不管是痛的还是爽的。  
　　  
　　Peter脸上的表情从不甘心渐渐变成了迷惑，沾染上情欲的双眼也迷蒙起来，配着被他咬的殷红的嘴唇，这张脸上同时出现的天真和浪荡让Anthony片刻的失了神。  
　　  
　　他已经没什么耐心继续逗Peter了，Anthony下手直接探向男孩双臀之间，在那个隐秘的入口处摩挲起来，另一手按住Peter，合握住手腕将Peter的双臂举高让银色金属将男孩的手臂固定在床头两侧。  
　　  
　　“你想干什么？”  
　　  
　　Anthony只是盯住Peter，眼神里一刻不凝的欲望让Peter认真害怕了，“你不觉得现在问这些会显得很傻吗？”  
　　  
　　Anthony从床头柜拿出一支润滑剂，才两指间草草的挤了一坨出来，“我在教你玩啊，Peter。”男人笑出来，手指混着粘腻的润滑剂在男孩后穴处打着圈。  
　　  
　　Peter红着眼睛看起来委屈极了，可惜这样子看在Anthony眼里只让他心里那点想毁掉什么的欲望更加强烈了，手指一个用力直接揉进了那处，男孩终是没忍住痛呼了一声，偏偏Anthony的手指还在他身体里一刻不停搅动，像是在寻找着什么。  
　　  
　　被人搅动肠肉的奇怪感觉让Peter皱起眉，刚想说些什么，身后某处地方忽然被男人手指按住了，Peter没忍住喘了一声。  
　　  
　　“是这里？”Anthony勾起嘴角，Peter还没明白过来男人是什么意思，那地方又被男人并着手指戳刺了几下，一阵奇异的快感捣上Peter的神经，他下意识开口“别碰那里——”  
　　  
　　Anthony怎么可能会听他的，反而变本加厉的按住那一点用力摩挲起来，从未经历过的陌生快感强烈极了，光是被Anthony用手指插了这几下，他就感觉自己前面硬了起来，呻吟更是一声接着一声，在他反应过来要忍住之前就从他喉咙里漏了出去。  
　　  
　　可Anthony看起来满意极了，在Peter几乎要射出来的时候将手指拔了出来，没等Peter松一口气，他就感受到一个烫热的物体抵住了那处。  
　　  
　　Peter终于想起来要服软，“停——停下来……Anthony……求你了，不要……”  
　　  
　　Anthony终于听到了自己一直以来想听的话——男孩叫他的名字，以及Peter的求饶。  
　　  
　　可他已经远不满足于此了。  
　　  
　　Anthony扶着性器直接一寸寸打开了男孩的身体，Peter痛苦的呻吟里都带上了几声哽咽，可Anthony直将头部推入才停下来，那地方因为先前的扩张倒是没出血，只是因为容纳了过大的性器连那一圈褶皱都被撑得失去血色发白了，而男孩的表情因为过度的疼痛扭曲起来。  
　　  
　　Anthony低下头去亲Peter的嘴唇，这下男孩连咬他的力气也没了，任Anthony衔住他的唇瓣吮吸，他只顾着张嘴大口呼吸想要缓解那股疼痛，Anthony手伸到前面去安慰Peter疼得软了一半的性器，动作尽量轻柔的照顾着男孩的情绪，但下身仍一刻没停的继续推入。  
　　  
　　身前的快感混合着被Anthony插入的痛苦搅得Peter头脑发晕，他一时痛的怀疑这一切是不是他在做梦，其实根本没有什么Anthony，也没什么穿越到别的宇宙的意外。只要他再次睁开眼，还是能见到他的Tony。  
　　  
　　可Peter睁开噙着泪水的双眼，只看见了一双湛蓝的眼眸。  
　　  
　　男孩紧热的肠道包裹着Anthony的性器，还毫无自觉的不断颤动着，更给Anthony带来一阵阵没法言语的快感，等到Peter呼吸平稳下来，Anthony下意识的去找那个方才给了Peter快乐的地方，几个戳刺之后，Peter腰抖了一下，连呻吟都奇异的转了个弯，起码听起来没那么痛苦了。  
　　  
　　Anthony这才握住男孩窄细的腰肢动作起来，在经过那点的时候重重碾压，疼痛和快感一齐袭上Peter不知所措起来，下意识咬住嘴唇憋住了喘息。可偏偏Anthony不如他的愿，探出手指垫住他的牙齿不让他闭合齿关，“叫出来，我想听。”  
　　  
　　边说着，Anthony又狠狠撞进他身体，Peter这才听见自己那几声显得过于放荡的呻吟，混着肉体拍打的声音让他心里升起一阵羞耻。  
　　  
　　巨大的快感将他的理智淹没了，除了和男人相连的那处，Peter脑子里没一点还活在世上的真实感了。他感到自己被欲望的波涛托举起来，又因为男人下一个抽插的动作被狠狠抛下，在欲海中沉浮。  
　　  
　　Peter感觉自己就要射出来的时候，Anthony却停住了动作，随着眼里出现的银蓝色，冰凉的金属附上Peter的右脚踝，将他的腿举到男人齐肩处。  
　　  
　　这个双腿大开的动作让Peter不得不直视面前男人蔚蓝色的眼瞳，“看清楚我是谁，”Anthony再次将性器插入Peter的身体，Peter几乎就感受到了身体对于Anthony的渴求，“Peter Parker，我是谁？”  
　　  
　　男孩像是被快感逼急了，只胡乱的摇头又点头，却不肯说出话来。  
　　  
　　Anthony握住Peter的肩膀一下比一下进入得更深，几乎是Peter觉得自己要被操进身下柔软床垫的力度，快感在他身体里面乱窜，可Anthony却堵住了他性器的前端让他射不出来，怎么也不肯给他一个痛快。  
　　  
　　最终快感卷走了Peter最后的羞耻心，他连眼泪都掉了出来，雾着双眼去看眼前的男人，开口都带着哭音，“你是Anthony——”  
　　  
　　“Anthony……”  
　　  
　　几乎是在男人放手的一瞬间，Peter就射了出来，连带着身体都微微痉挛，Anthony在男孩收紧的那处抽插了几下，最后也抱着Peter射进了他身体里。  
　　  
　　精液打在肠壁上的感觉让Peter敏感的抖了抖腰，Anthony皱着眉去按住Peter，“不想再来一次就别乱动。”  
　　  
　　男孩一下子僵直了身体，连呼吸都屏着气，害怕的样子让Anthony好气又好笑。  
　　  
　　#   
　　  
　　Anthony召回了战甲，把男孩身体放下去，保持着仍插在Peter身体里的姿势，Anthony撑起手臂在床头柜抽出几张纸，粗鲁的扔在Peter脸上，“把眼泪擦了，看着就烦……”  
　　  
　　Peter用纸狠蹭过眼角，直到将眼眶都擦红才停手，可偏偏这回他不敢动也不敢再骂Anthony什么，只敢用那双红兔子眼去瞪Anthony。  
　　  
　　Anthony对上他的视线挑起一边眉毛，他真是不知道要拿这家伙怎么办了，敢拿怪物砸他、让人砸他的酒、还要骂他，结果真动辄教训Peter一下吧，这家伙还能真的分分钟哭给你看。  
　　  
　　两人之间奇妙的沉默了一刻，最后Anthony别开脸不愿看Peter的眼睛，手臂卸了力气重新靠在Peter身上，喷在颈侧的烫热呼吸让Peter一时发懵，他伸手推推Anthony，“喂……不去洗澡……？”  
　　  
　　“那你去啊。”Anthony这样说着，可抱着Peter的双臂反而收得更紧了。  
　　  
　　“……你什么毛病——”“想再来一次？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　见男孩不再有声音，Anthony才嗅着Peter身上暖烘烘的好闻气味闭上了眼睛，男孩男孩体温稍高的身体抱在怀里很舒服，而Anthony已经很久没抱着谁睡过了。  
　　  
　　Peter终于也抵不过激烈性爱后的疲倦闭上了眼睛，睡前仍不忘了狠狠诅咒抱着他的Anthony。  
　　  
　　可他梦里却看见了一片旖旎的蓝，将他围绕起来，强势得见不到一点别的光。  
　　  
　　那种蓝很好看，很纯净，像是Tony胸前反应堆的光，又像是Anthony的眼睛。  
　　  
　　


	4. 04

Peter是在一片潮热里醒来的，这种感觉就像是被一床又厚又暖的被子给紧紧裹住，直到皮肤都热到微微出了汗，他下意识皱着眉想把被子推远，但没想到睁眼会看到身边睡着Anthony。

 

原来裹着他的根本不是被子，而是Anthony禁锢在他腰间的手臂，双臂将他的肩膀和腰身都牢牢按在自己怀里，难怪Peter连梦里还以为自己是被什么章鱼怪兽给缠住了。

 

Anthony看起来还没醒，闭着眼沉沉睡着。Anthony和Tony除了那双眼瞳颜色不同之外，两人之间仍有不少细微的差异，比如Tony的头发颜色是深棕色的，在阳光下则会呈现一种温暖的巧克力色泽，连同睫毛也是。

 

但眼前的黑发男人不一样，曲翘的长睫贴合在形状好看的眼睑上，即使是睡着的时候也仍显现出一点不易近人，不过黑色确实更适合男人海蓝色的眼眸。

 

Pete有些发愣的在心里对比着两个Stark的不同之处，当Anthony睁开眼睛的时候他还没来得及收回自己黏在Anthony脸上的视线。

 

“好看吗？”Anthony打了个哈欠，掀起眼皮朝Peter投来一个玩味的视线。

 

男人声音有点哑，比起平时总张狂得过分的口气，这时的声音听在耳朵里更低沉，隐约透着一股成熟男性才有的性感。

 

“光看就够了？”Peter还没想到要用什么理由将男人的前一个问题搪塞过去，Anthony又笑着问了一句，在Peter躲开之前就朝他亲了过来，两人肌肤相贴，且Peter在醒来的那一刻就意识到被单下他们是全裸的。

 

这样一个四肢交缠，紧紧相拥的吻根本不应该发生在他们之间。

也不该发生在清晨，那只会让昨天的放荡一瞬间就窜上了Peter醒了酒的脑子。他想起了他的眼泪，他的求饶，以及被男人操到意识不清连射出来的时候都喊着Anthony的名字。

可Anthony的确是故意的，他含住Peter下唇轻柔吮吸的动作、勾住男孩舌根舔吻的力度，都不止在两人的唇舌间撩起火来，也将这个清晨逐渐点燃了。

似乎仅靠两人的初次身体交流，Anthony就已经熟知了男孩的敏感点，他清楚的知道现在这样强势又温柔的吻是Peter无法拒绝的，男孩不自觉回应的动作也证明了Anthony记忆力的准确程度。

但Peter心里是矛盾的，他明明同样享受这个力道和亲热程度都让他舒服的吻，偏偏脑子里还存了些理智要他拒绝Anthony。

他下意识的别开脸想躲避这个亲吻，Anthony并未显得十分介意，只顺着他的动作将吻从脸颊一路顺着颈侧滑下去，每一个落在皮肤上温热的吻都会带出吮吸的濡湿水声。

这声音听在耳朵里反而比刚才的吻还要更刺激Peter的羞耻心，他忍不住趁着Anthony调整姿势时松了怀抱的那一刻翻了个身，将面目都藏进松软的枕头里，只留了个透红的耳尖给Anthony。

但他听到身后男人哼出一声笑，接着更多的吻零散的落在他裸露的背部，并不只是嘴唇触碰的温热，Anthony甚至会恶趣味的叼起一块皮肤吮吸，在他耳后、后颈都留下一片轻微刺痛的濡湿，偶尔一下咬的重了也让他忍不住哼声。

并且对于Peter来说，正因为他看不见男人的动作，无法得知下一个火热的吻将落在何处。这种未知让Peter紧张，心里也升起一种莫名的期待——他是想要被Anthony亲吻的，这个念头让Peter心里一惊。

在Anthony下一次吻上他肩头的时候，Peter终于忍不住呜咽出声，他自己也不知道这是向自我妥协了，还是理智仍在与他奋战着。

他的蝴蝶骨被男人的手指抚过，那两片形状锋利的骨头敏感的抖了抖，看在男人眼里像极了真正的蝴蝶振翅时的动作，Anthony莫名联想到如果有一天眼前的男孩离开了自己，是否也会像一只这么拍打着翅膀就飞走了的蝴蝶呢？

Anthony努力将心里因为那些想象产生的不适压下去，转而去咬住男孩透红的耳尖，将那小块软骨组织含在齿间轻轻碾咬，“害羞？”

Peter连鼻尖都压在蓬松羽绒里，明明平时Anthony说一句他能顶十句，但这时候男人调笑的问他一句是不是害羞，他倒是真的羞到连话都说不出来了。

“你想用枕头谋杀自己吗。”Anthony听起来有点无奈，将他从枕头里捞起来，捏了一把他被憋得通红的脸以后就不再逗弄他了。

盖在身上的被子掀到腿根，Anthony一手去提他的腰，手探到男孩身下摸到他早起了反应的地方，男人好像并不显得意外，反而握住慢条斯理的动起来，嘴上还要笑Peter一句，“青少年的晨勃？”

“你话好多！”Peter终于找到了能反击的点，连牙齿都咬起来，下定决心要指出错误似的，“你要干嘛就快干——”  
说到一半Peter猛然停了下来，脸都通红，他到底在说什么啊！

男人的动作明显一愣，接着在Peter反应之前，一个烫热的硬物就抵上了他的臀缝，“你真是惊喜不断，Peter Parker。”

前夜那管润滑剂早用完了，在他睡着以后男人好像帮他清理过了，现在Peter腿间除了有些酸软无力以外并没有什么不适——也许是身为蜘蛛侠的原因，他的身体确实恢复得很快，Anthony掰开他臀缝看到的入口处只有些轻微红肿，随着Anthony拨弄褶皱的动作，那处粉红的嫩肉可怜又紧张的的收拢着——男孩昨晚是被他破处的，这个想法让Anthony几乎瞬间就硬了。

Anthony用了一支未开封过的润滑剂，他有意选了一只味道甜香的——要知道Anthony平时根本不用这玩意，或者都是随意选择没什么气味的，他不喜欢在这种事情上过多的纠结。

不过今天的Peter——这样主动又羞涩的Peter，他总觉得自己破个例也不过分。

男孩明显因为腰臀被人提起的动作而不自在了，他能感受到Anthony投在自己那处的灼热视线，这让他忍不住想压低身子好摆脱被人盯着后穴的羞耻感，但才扭了腰就又被Anthony打了一巴掌——这男人真是该死的喜欢打他屁股，Peter咬着枕头一角忍耐着身后被男人沾了润滑剂的手指拓开的不适感，他已放任事情发展到这一步，再开口拒绝就显得太矫情了。

可Anthony未免也太过分了。  
明知道他敏感得连手指上润滑剂的丁点凉意，探进肠道都要刺激得腰颤抖，那男人便像是看准了这一点，将润滑剂扭盖旋开，直接将那小口对上他的后穴，大量冰凉膏体的进入让他刚被Anthony手指摩擦得火热的粘膜受了刺激，Peter几乎是用了全身的力气去克制自己的喘息，但他仍没能控制住那处着了凉意而开始不自觉的收缩起来。

在Anthony的视线里，那些润滑剂被男孩紧热的后穴包裹着，很快融成了亮泽的液体从穴口流出来，顺着臀缝滑下会阴，留下一片湿亮的水光。  
这场景让Anthony呼吸一窒，他忍不住想象流出男孩穴口如果流出他射进去的浊白液体，又该是多刺激的画面。

他没有过多的犹豫，扶着性器直接插了进去，因为充分的润滑与前夜Anthony毫不留余地的开发，这次的插入比初次要顺利得多。  
但Peter的身体实在是太敏感了，光是Anthony平滑插入的这段动作，Peter的腿根都开始发酸，腰身软在了Anthony去接他的手里，最后只能任由男人扶着他的腰腹将那处全部捅进他的身体。

比起前夜里让酒精熏晕了大脑的不真实感，明显这一刻Anthony给他的快感给了Peter清醒的理智狠狠一击，然而这些好不容易重聚起来的理性，又在两人激烈的交合中被Anthony再次撞得全然粉碎。

他清楚的知道在操着自己的这个人不是他的Mr.stark，他明白他们即使有着相同的姓名、一样的脸，但Anthony和Tony在他心里已经不能混为一谈了。

他心里有一处已经被Anthony撞得裂开的崩坏之处拼命叫嚣着想要更多，要更多吻、更多抚摸，以及更多Anthony给他的快感。

可Anthony偏偏动作得轻缓，性器头部缓慢的擦过让Peter尖叫的那一点，每一次抽插都不忘了在前列腺那块软肉上重重磨蹭，Peter的呻吟从Anthony碾过它的第一下就再没收住，Anthony便扶着他的腰去摸他的嘴唇，“叫出来，我想听，继续。”

Peter说不出一句拒绝的话，大脑仿佛交由快感控制般失去了理智，只晓得按Anthony的话照做似的，呻吟一声高过一声。

那些尾音颤抖的呻吟随着Anthony前后摆腰的动作悉数进了两人的耳朵，那其中毫不掩饰的欢愉让两人都更兴奋了。

Peter整个上身趴伏在床垫上，手臂只能如同摆设一般放在身体两侧，快感在身体里如电击般乱窜找不到出口，Peter的意识都在发出尖叫，他只能将手里的被单都抓皱，妄图以此来纾解那让他疯狂又迷茫的欲望。

但他的手腕却被男人握住了，Anthony右手抓住他的左腕将他的手臂反扭到身后，没用多大的力道，但男人的动作却透着一股不容拒绝的霸道，Peter已无心去顾及这些了，他能控制住自己别开口说些让Anthony快动的话就已经用掉全身的力气了。

男人扣上他的手指，他的左手以两人十指交握的姿势被Anthony反扣在腰上，这姿势从头到尾都透着一股该死的偏执，完全被控制住的压迫感让Peter忍不住皱眉，“放开我……Anthony。”

Peter一开口先被自己的声音吓了一跳，他只知道自己的声音语速过快会变得尖细——甚至有人说他听起来像女孩子，但他从不知道自己经历性爱时声音会变得这么的撩人，他的嗓子因为过分的呻吟而沙哑起来，搭上他本来就偏稚嫩的音色，听在耳朵里是想不到的情色。

“感受得到吗，我在你身体里面——你简直又湿又热——”Anthony故意将那几个字咬得很重，抽插的动作也慢下来，“这么紧——”Anthony忍不住狠狠撞了一下男孩忽然收紧的肠道，“因为我说的话让你兴奋了吗？”

Peter控制不住自己下意识的要去迎合Anthony，Anthony自然是发现了男孩会随着抽插往后顶跨配合的动作，这同时也让他更兴奋了。

他手上放开了Peter的腰任男孩无意识的继续保持着翘臀的姿势，空出来的手插入男孩微卷的发间，手掌按上男孩后脑勺，抓住了脑后的头发让Peter被迫的将头抬起来，“回答我，Peter Parker，你想要吗？”

后仰的动作让男孩美好的肩线展露无疑，头皮被揪紧的轻微疼痛不仅没让Peter清醒，反而敲痛了他心底压抑的最后一点渴望，这一刻他的理智全然臣服于Anthony了。  
被Anthony抓着头发操到想哭的羞耻感、这动作之中透出的Anthony对他绝对的控制欲都让Peter忍不住想要啜泣，“是的……我想要，Anthony，我想要。”

Anthony得到了想要的回答也不再折磨男孩，抛弃了所有逗弄的心思只留下最原始的本能冲动，原本就被欲望抛到顶端的Peter被这一阵激烈的动作搅得腰身发麻，剩下全身心的快感都涌向下身硬的发痛的某处，在Anthony最后一个用力的撞击下，Peter带着哭音仍叫着Anthony的名字，射精时后穴紧得让Anthony忍不住低咒，最后也抱着Peter的腰射进了男孩的身体。

清理时Anthony抱着他又做了一次，那男人简直无赖至极，明明射进他身体的东西已经被全部清理干净了，他偏偏要按着Peter的腰逗弄似的又戳刺了几下，根本是找借口要操他。

和醉酒不一样，现在的Peter清醒地完全可以再做一套MIT入学试卷，他清楚知道两个人之间发生了什么，同时也暗自下了决定。

 

“送我回去，Anthony。”

Peter又一次提出了这个问题，两人终于真正清理完，Anthony带着他上了餐桌——那上面居然摆着三明治，Peter有些不可思议的回头看Anthony，他不觉得Anthony像是爱吃这种东西的人。

Anthony没理会他的惊讶，而是对于他的要求挑了挑眉，一边坐下去，“怎么，你觉得性爱是交换的条件？”

 

“不是！”Peter气得牙痒，“Loki当着我的面拿到了魔方，我不知道他是何意图……这对于我的宇宙来说是件很危险的事情，我必须回去。”

 

果然无论是哪个宇宙的Peter Parker都成天把自己当成拯救世界的光明吗？Anthony看着Peter坚定的眼神眉头紧皱，可他该死的想不出一个拒绝的理由，他清楚的知道如果男孩能够抛下责任，那么他也不再是Peter Parker了。

 

“不，想都别想。”Anthony勾出一个笑，露出牙齿的恶意笑容让Peter瞪大了眼，Anthony能看到一些光在男孩眼睛里暗下去，“操满一百次再放你走，怎么样？考虑一下。”

 

“妈的——！”

Anthony一个眼刀扫过去，“你想造反？还是想死在这个宇宙被我扔进下水道？”

 

无论哪种他都不想……

Peter心有戚戚，只得迫于淫威坐下来，将手里的三明治啃得咂咂作响。

而Anthony在Peter的望向他的幽幽眼神里，直让他觉得自己像扒筋抽骨似的被男孩混着生菜面包一齐大口嚼碎了。


	5. 05

这是来陌生宇宙的第七天，难以置信，Peter Parker居然和一个完全称得上是陌生人的Anthony上了床——并且还不止一次……

Peter几乎要怀疑Anthony那天早餐时说的操满一百次的真实性了，他被Anthony操得快高潮时脑子一片乱麻，Anthony偏要他张嘴叫他的名字，Peter在快感的驱使下连daddy都叫了。

他事后默默在心里掰手指算过，如果光按Anthony的持久来说，这一百次有得他受的。

不过Anthony仗着绝境病毒的能力，身体恢复得很快，才得以让他酗酒又纵欲。  
如果照他恨不得一次压着Peter做一整天的疯狂来看，这一百次应该很快就完了……

等等，他到底在想什么？  
Peter懊恼的捂住脸，难道疯病还能通过性传播吗？  
他再待下去恐怕真的是要完了……

早上他是被Anthony推醒的，完全不知道体谅和怜惜为何物的男人先是叫了他几声，见Peter睁了眼又把头埋进枕头的行为，黑发男人直接把Peter从怀里推了出去，差点把棕发男孩直接掀下了床。

没有人会愿意在睡梦中被推醒的，尤其Peter前夜被Anthony折腾得嗓子都要哑了，他憋了满肚子的火气睁眼刚想发作，却发现把他推醒的人已经不在房间里了。

这场景像极了什么一夜情以后独留空房的样子了。

Peter望着枕头边几根明显不属于他的黑发有点发愣，他从来这里的第一天就是和Anthony一起睡的，这种奇异的亲密总让他忍不住质疑事情的真实性——难以想象他竟然才和Anthony认识一个星期。

“想什么？”Anthony从浴室洗漱出来就看到Peter还坐在床上发呆，黑发男人走过去将没擦干水的手贴上男孩的脸，男孩明显因为突然被水冰了一下而皱起眉，Anthony倒像是很满意似的，手下还拧他的腮帮，“去洗漱，小混蛋。”

Anthony语气里透出的一点亲昵几乎让Peter怀疑自己是不是梦没醒，但没等他来得及探寻Anthony眼神里那点奇异的柔软，那男人又一巴掌拍在他屁股上，“不起来是还想被操？”

……  
Peter这几天里学到最重要的一点就是——永远别对Anthony抱有任何人性上的期待。

棕发男孩听了话从床上跳起来冲进了浴室，明显是听怕了fuck这个词，Anthony倒无所谓的收了手，去另个房间换衣服了。

 

Anthony今天有些奇怪，Peter也说不好是哪种怪，他并不了解这个人，其实他也没哪一刻觉得Anthony正常过。

最怪的地方是，Anthony几乎没任何社交——除了“和全城约炮”这种奇怪的派对以外，Anthony那点事他只要在这边的网络上随便键入一个关键词就能搜出来了，完全符合Peter对Anthony的想象——仗着自己是钢铁侠而为所欲为。不过Peter来的这一个星期里他并未见过那些乱七八糟的人，但从那些新闻里他有理由怀疑，Anthony此前绝对床伴不断——更应该说是纵欲得过度。

总之，Anthony明显比他的那位Mr.Stark要孤独得多，他很难想象这个词能和Anthony沾得上边，毕竟他实在是个天才型的混蛋自大狂——在Peter想来，Anthony应该活得相当肆意，就像他性格表现出来的那样。

而Tony身边还有复仇者们，有Happy，有Pepper。

但Anthony……  
他不知道这个宇宙的Anthony身上发生过什么，印象中那些Tony身边的朋友全都没出现过。总之这男人几乎整日同数据代码还有机械度日，身边除了AI就没别的人。

以及他的酒——黑发男人睁眼就是酒，就算是敲代码做数据运算的时候也是酒不离手——绝境在身他从未看Anthony喝醉过。

以及他必须得说，Anthony的控制欲绝对是偏执狂级别的。  
Anthony总把他抱的很紧，连睡觉的时候也是。他不认识Anthony以前的床伴，所以他也不知道Anthony是不是有什么必须要床伴叫着他名字高潮的毛病，Anthony简直恨不能两人做爱时，Peter嘴里除了呻吟就只有他名字。

Anthony今天确实是有点怪，说不上来的感觉。

连早晨的吻都要缠绵的几分，Anthony亲吻他的力道甜蜜又温柔，含着他嘴唇轻柔吮吸的动作甚至让Peter觉出了几分怜惜。不过他当即就怀疑是自己脑子坏掉了，不然就是Anthony脑子坏了——那男人连和他做爱都像打架，虽然Anthony总是用战甲作弊让Peter拿他没办法。

并且说来很可笑，他们这几天的相处方式和情侣无异——除了没哪个人的男友会像Anthony这么暴躁又变态以外。

每天在男人怀里醒来、再被迫接受一个Anthony的吻，而通常吻着吻着，男人就要忍不住把Peter摁在床上、浴室，还是随便什么奇怪的、合适或者不合适的位置做起来。

相信Peter，他反抗过，并且诚心要拒绝。  
但最后的结果都大同小异——Anthony会用他该死的战甲，锢住Peter乱动的四肢。

或者干脆将他的手腕举到半空中，让脚尖将将着地——那男人真是该死的喜欢这样，像是就乐意看Peter没一点办法，被一些塞在后穴的小玩具、或者是Anthony毫无章法却又撩拨的抽插方式，让Peter被快感逼得只能向他求饶的样子。

这种情况下，他往往会被Anthony玩弄到高潮边缘，男人却迟迟不给他一个痛快，所以没几次以后，Peter算是学乖了，他宁愿配合一点。

而且说真的，在不为人知（不愿意让第三人个人知道的前提）的情况下，Anthony确实给了他前面人生中，很多从未体验过的快感。

吃完东西以后Anthony没像前几天一样把Peter单独留在Stark Tower里，而是带他去了车库，显然是要一起出门。

“要去哪？”Peter坐上副驾驶仍然不知道他们的目的地。

Anthony从置物架上摘了副深色墨镜下来，将镜框扶上鼻梁，“送你回去。”

Peter一瞬间怀疑自己听错了，他惊讶的望向Anthony，但深色的镜片让他看不清Anthony的表情。

黑发男人明显也不太想搭理他，直接发动了车驶出了车库。

可Peter按捺不住自己咕嘟冒泡的好奇心，“你怎么送我回去？你这里也有宇宙魔方吗？我今天就能回去吗？”

Anthony皱着眉头将方向盘打了个转，刚才吃进去的早餐这会儿不知道为什么噎得他有点想吐。

男孩就坐在他旁边，他还能闻到身上那点柑橘沐浴露的味道，一阵阵窜进鼻腔，闻起来很清新。就像每一次抱着他入睡，每一次吻Peter耳边、颈侧能闻到的味道一样，让Anthony感觉好极了。

但今天他是要送Peter走的，说实话现在他后悔了。Peter越是因为要回到自己宇宙这件事感到兴奋，他就越是想调转方向将车子开回Stark Tower。

他可以将Peter锁在最大的那个房间里。

Anthony因为这念头的冲击，连握着方向盘的手指都兴奋得颤抖。

他做得到的，只要他想。

他的工作室里甚至放着他已经为Peter做好的手铐，没他的允许，戴着那手铐的Peter只要踏出Stark Tower一步就会被脉冲击晕。

他可以将Peter锁在他的床上，只有他能给男孩欢愉、给他高潮，让他永不见天日，只被他一个人拥有， 让他回不去，永远见不到另一个Stark。

“Anthony？”Peter见黑发男人不理他，居然又凑近了一点距离来拉他的手臂，Anthony这才回了神，心里无奈极了。

Peter对于他阴暗的想法一无所知，他不知道Anthony手里沾染的罪恶，和他犯下的那些错事。

不然棕发男孩怎么能每晚心安理得的睡在他怀里，甚至在睡梦里面无意识的把Anthony抱紧？

换做任何一个，这宇宙里认识Anthony的人，只会对他避之不及——不过Anthony并不否认人们对他的恐惧，同时也是对他强大的一种肯定。

但他却对Peter深从心底感到无力，就连阴暗的那部分遇上了男孩也没了办法似的，也悄悄退却。

“关你屁事，你只要滚回去就行了。”Anthony将车开上减速带，车身颠簸了一下，Peter抓着安全带翻了个白眼，撇过头去看向窗外，也不再试图和Anthony搭话。

这像是一个科研所，整体银色漆涂的建筑充满了未来感，挑高的巨大玻璃幕墙和四处悬挂的led屏幕都带着几分冰冷的科技感。

他们刚进门就有人上来带路，Anthony只挥了挥手把人打发走了，接着熟门熟路带着Peter往楼上走，显然不是第一次来这里了。

这地方和Anthony的工作室有点像，但没有那些零乱的工具和零件，室内正中央放置着一个奇怪的装置，上下两个金属平台靠两根藏着蓝光的竖杆支撑着——那看上去就像漫画里才会有的穿越机器。

“Reed.”Anthony出声叫住了操纵台前的蓝衣男人，被叫住的人转过来先是朝Anthony点了点头当作应了声，后又转过来看见了Peter，“这就是你说的另一个蜘蛛侠？老天，他们还真是一模一样。”

“是啊，”Anthony耸耸肩，明明语气是不耐烦的，却翘起来一边嘴角，握住Peter的肩膀将他拉近自己，“一样的烦人。”

“Anthony，有没有人说过你真的很——”

“我什么？”Anthony好整以暇的直视Peter，“继续说，我看你是等不及要被操满一百次了？”

Peter真想跳起来推门就跑，或者把Anthony用蛛丝吊起来打一顿——可惜他上述所说的两件事他都做不到，所以他只能瞪着Anthony，这男人怎么就不看看旁边有别人呢！  
他都要替那位Reed感到尴尬了。

不过蓝衣男人并未显出很在意Anthony刚说的话，像是已经习惯男人的所作所为似的。

Reed只是偏头咳嗽了一声，让两人的注意力从彼此身上收回来。

“机器测试过了没问题，两个宇宙的时间偏差大概在一到两个小时，”说着Reed从屏幕上抬起眼睛，在两人身上巡视了一遍，在Anthony握着Peter手腕的动作上顿了几秒，最后向Anthony玩味的笑出来，“挑个宇宙时间，现在就可以走。”

Anthony皱了皱眉没说什么，但Peter明显因为Reed的那句“现在就可以走”兴奋了起来，“现在就可以吗？我不需要特意准备什么吗？”

“不需要，”Reed摇摇头，又看了眼皱眉的Anthony，笑容也变得幸灾乐祸起来，“我去处理一些别的事，决定好了叫我。”

Reed显然是给两人留了一些最后单独相处的时间。

“有这么高兴？”Anthony把衬衫领口的扣子解了两颗，胃里那股酸涩一直在向喉咙口翻涌，顶的他呼吸困难。

“我……”Peter眨了眨眼，他总觉得这时机不管说什么都会不太对劲。

Anthony将领口拉松，朝Peter走过去，从后面抱住男孩，手臂紧紧环过他的腰，将他整个人罩在怀里。

不过这拥抱短暂极了，还没来得及让Peter愣住一秒，他就被Anthony面目朝下的给压在了操纵台上。

而Peter刚被意料外Anthony的拥抱一撞，手不知压到了台面上哪个按键，屋子里的灯一下子全都暗了下去 ，只剩房间当中的那台那台机器还发着一点蓝色的光。

以及Anthony胸口的蓝色，纯净得不带一丝杂质的蓝，让他想起艺术课上老师曾提过的克莱因蓝——那种令人心神向往、无法拒绝的理想之蓝。

这场景忽然让他感到无比的熟悉，让他想起了到达这个宇宙的第一天，Stark Tower里，偌大房间里黑暗中的那点蓝光。

男人的呼吸喷在他耳边，洒下一片带着潮气的温热，Anthony咬着他的耳垂恶意的往耳孔里吹着气，直让Peter半边身子都酥麻起来。

他忍不住用尚且没被控制住的胯部将Anthony撞开，脸上升着温，“你发什么疯，也不看看这是哪里。”

“是啊，我发什么疯……”

Anthony放开了他的耳垂，手却撩开了Peter的卫衣，顺着男孩的胸口往下摸。一路探进了Peter的内裤边，没什么停顿的就抓住了男孩半硬的那处，手法不算轻柔的揉弄起来。

“你别走了吧。”

“什么？”Peter怀疑自己听错了，下身被刺激的快感让他头皮发麻，有点轻微耳鸣，他并不确定自己刚刚到底听到了什么，在眼前一片眩目的蓝里Peter又问了一句。

但Anthony没回答他，也没停了手上的动作，一直将Peter那处都刺激得硬直起来，同时Peter也清楚感受到了身后男人贴在他臀上硬热的形状。

Anthony把他的卫衣掀起来，直盖过头顶，将他的视线连同眼前的蓝全部罩住。

紧接着一个又一个的吻落在他的肩膀上，让他发痒，忍不住想抖动那块骨头将这些扰人心痒的吻躲开。

但Anthony近乎是固执的在亲吻那块皮肤，用上了牙齿的吻，舔的、吮吸的，伴着Peter被咬痛的喘息，将吻悉数印在Peter的肩胛骨上。

像是这些落在男孩肩上的吻，会变成一种禁锢，一并将他肩胛骨上Anthony的想象封印起来，不让Peter像一只拍拍翅膀就能轻易飞走的、连个回头都不给他的蝴蝶，只要转身就能没一点留恋的离开他。

可实际上，Peter还是会走。

在Peter以为事情要一发不可收拾的时候，Anthony却把他放开了，将他罩头遮脸的卫衣拉下来，甚至还给他拉上了拉链。

Anthony将仍因为快感发愣的Peter拽起来，让他面朝机器站着，接着Anthony回身去操纵台上拨弄了几个开关，Peter听见几声AI询问的提示声。

Anthony还是没开灯，Peter并不能看清他的表情，只是在微弱的蓝光下更显得黑发男人那双眼瞳蓝得令人心惊。

他看见黑暗中男人的身形顿了一下，接着Anthony凑过来给了他一个吻——几乎可以说是撕咬的吻。

男人勾过他的舌尖带了说不清的情绪用力舔咬着，最后Anthony在他嘴唇上重重的咬了一下。

“叫我的名字。”

“Anthony，你是Anthony……”  
Anthony胸口散发出的微弱蓝光仿佛带着魔力，让Peter此刻说不出别的话。

Anthony得到了想要的回答不仅没放开Peter，反而更用力的按住男孩亲吻，直将他的嘴唇都咬出了血。

眼前被开启的装置发出轰鸣，磁场发作的声音带来一阵让人耳鸣的不适感，Peter张了张嘴刚想说什么，却被Anthony握着肩膀让他转过身去。

“Peter Parker，别忘了我。”

话音刚落，一个力突然从Peter身后推了他一把，直接把他撞进了那个装置。

成团的黑暗携着晕眩向他砸来，失去意识前他只记得一件事——他是被人踹进来的！

去他妈的Anthony！


	6. 06

复仇者基地里。

工作室的灯还亮着，白炽灯的光有点晃眼睛，让疲劳过度的男人忍不住皱眉。Tony手边摆着一杯黑咖啡，已经冷掉的饮料散发着一股酸涩的苦味。

 

现在是夜里一点，而他们已经找了Peter整整两天。

 

从Friday同步到的Karen最后的数据来看，Peter的信号在执行任务的那天晚上十二点还活跃着，但就是一瞬间，属于男孩的那个信号点一下暗了下去，不管Tony用什么方法追踪都找不到了。

 

Tony在发现男孩失联后的第一时间，就穿上战甲去了原地巡查，但那处屋顶上空空荡荡，连监控里都查不到踪迹，四处找不到一点男孩存在过的痕迹——Peter就像是突然从这个世界上消失了似的。

 

Tony Stark可不相信鬼故事。

 

他试图找出其中的线索，他甚至循着男孩离家的路线探寻了多遍，就差找个警犬来闻闻Peter留在他这儿的换洗衣物了。

 

但事实就是，男孩突然消失的这个意外诡异得简直就是个鬼故事。

 

他在这一刻前所未有的感到后悔，并且憎恨自己的疏忽。

他就不该禁不住Peter的再三恳求——那孩子甚至拿出了自己的任务记录，已经成年的蜘蛛侠确实能够独挡一面了。

但他还是不该让那孩子一个人去执行任务的——想到这，Tony忽然记起Peter的那个任务中还有一个他未探查的细节，说不定其中有迹可循。

 

Tony这才勉强打起点精神来，揉了揉胀痛的眼眶准备再去泡杯咖啡，他仅能靠咖啡因来保持点残喘的活力了，因为从Peter失踪的那一刻开始，他就没睡过觉。

再找不到Peter，他就真的快要撑不住了。

 

但这时候Friday弹出一条信息，显示工作室外的走廊上有一名“闯入者”，据Friday描述，这名“闯入者”是毫无征兆突然出现的。

并且，这个人正是失踪了整整两天的年轻蜘蛛侠，Peter Parker。

 

Peter不知道自己在空间里跳跃了多久，他几乎以为自己要死于那种心脏脾肺全都颠倒了位置、甚至整个人都被未知想象里的黑暗挤压的晕眩。

 

但他终于到了旅程的终点——眼前见了一个透着光的明亮豁口，他轻的就像一团尘埃，被神秘的磁场拉扯着直接穿过了那窄的仅有指缝宽的出口。

掉在地面上的时候他还有点愣神，一时没反应过来眼前有点眼熟的走廊到底是哪里，只是他屁股隐约还有点痛——Anthony踹的。

请允许他再骂一句，去他妈的Anthony。

 

“Peter？”

棕发男孩闻声停下了正在拍打裤子的动作，抬头看见了一个头发有些乱的男人朝他走过来，眼睛里带着明显的红血丝，看起来疲惫极了。  
但那双焦糖色的眼瞳在看见他的第一秒，就像被点亮了似的，又重新有了一点活力。

Peter狠拧了一把自己的大腿，直疼到眼角都泛出生理性泪水来，他才确定自己是真的回来了，回到了他的Mr.Stark身边。

Tony还没来得及说下一句话就被男孩抱住了，Peter一点不觉得自己这个行为是过分的——这个拥抱是他应得的，他简直死而复生一样，他想不到经历了那么多事之后，再看到Tony他会这样高兴。

Tony罕见的没有拒绝这个拥抱，要知道他绝不是一个喜欢没事抱青少年玩儿的人——尤其这个人是Peter Parker。

而Peter对他来说总是特别的……

“Mr.Stark。”男孩在他耳边叫了他一声，将Tony飘远的思绪扯了回来，他将注意力重新放回男孩身上，才注意到Peter穿的好像不是失踪时那套衣服，“你到底怎么回事？你去了哪里，你知道我们找了你有多久——”

“等等！”但男孩却没等他说完就打断了他，男孩忽然不尊重的举动让Tony有点不悦，却还是本着耐心听男孩说下去，“你们找了我有多久？我……我失踪了很久吗？”

Tony闻言焦躁得在原地踱步，“两天，整整两天，kid，你到底发生了什么？”

“……天上没破洞吧？”Peter只担心这一件事——千万别让Loki又招来什么奇怪的外星生物了。

“什么？”Tony眉头紧皱，有点怀疑自己是不是听见了什么天方夜谭，“什么洞？我在问你话，而你在想着什么洞？”

但Peter听着Tony重复着hole这个词，脸慢慢的红了起来，他又开始走神了。  
这都要怪Anthony，那男人该死的就是喜欢和他说一些没正经的dirty talk！

Tony心里只越发觉得奇怪了，虽然他从没觉得他招募来的这位年轻的超级英雄是个什么正常的青少年，但他今天——Tony回想起男孩的突然出现、奇怪的对话、陌生的穿着，他实在无法理解到底发生了什么。

他试图从男孩身上找出点明显的不对劲之处，他退后一步松开拥抱，这才注意到Peter嘴角那个血口，看上去像是撞到的。

“你和人打架了？这次Spidey又是和谁大战？”看到男孩除了嘴角的伤以外似乎没什么大碍，Tony才放了点心，嘴上调侃了Peter一句。

但Peter只是疑惑的看向他，“我没和人打架啊——”  
“Loki！”男孩忽然想起什么似的，“得找到Loki，他拿走了宇宙魔方！”

即使男孩前言不搭后语的描述让他仍然摸不着头脑，但提到宇宙魔方这个词，Tony的神经瞬间绷紧了。

在男孩的解释里他终于得知了事情的缘由，在任务中意外遭遇了Loki——Tony丝毫不认为那是意外，在男孩的描述看来，Peter几乎是轻而易举的就抢到了装着宇宙魔方的箱子，这很可能是Loki故意为之。

“他用魔方把你送去了哪里？”Tony顿了一下，将脑子的思路理清楚才想起来问男孩他穿越到另一个宇宙的事。

但刚刚还滔滔不绝的男孩突然停了下来，沉默了半刻，支支吾吾的开口，“也没什么啦……就是一个和这里不太一样的地方，”说到这里他又抬眼瞥了一眼Tony，而男人总感觉从那眼神里看到了一点心虚，“但也不是全都不一样……”

Tony拧着眉头完全无法理解Peter的话，张口想说什么却又被Peter打断了，男孩站起身来，佯装疲劳的揉了揉额角，“Mr.Stark，这些事我们能明天再说吗？我现在很累了……”

男孩语气里的恳切让Tony心软了，再看时间也不早了，他心想着明天再问也没什么关系，“好吧，明天再说，让Friday给你做个身体检查再睡——”接着Tony又补充了一句，“不许拒绝。”

Peter只能乖乖跟着Tony进了工作室。

检查的结果一切正常，数据显示Peter有些生理反应剧烈，出现了一些晕眩的症状——Tony将其归结为空间跳跃带来的不适感。

但他发现男孩身体里有一种奇怪的元素在肆意冲撞着，并且不是破坏性的，更像是在修复Peter的生理和精神状态，整体的数据显示Peter的各项指数比他失踪前还要优秀——经Friday的分析表明，这种东西正在增强Peter的能力。

难道这也是宇宙魔方的作用吗？Tony心里很是怀疑。

“Kid，现在来谈谈，你到底遇见了谁？”Tony将手里的屏幕合上，转而将视线投向眼神躲闪的男孩，“别撒谎，你知道你不擅长那个。”

“我，我遇见了……另一个你……”

“另一个我？”Tony弯曲指节在桌面叩出响声，看来事情也许要比他想象的还要严重。

但他面上却没什么表情，“继续说。”

Peter看上去有些踌躇，又抬头看了他好几次，最后像是认了输似的还是接着说了下去，“是的，另一个你……他也是钢铁侠，也有一个Stark Tower，但是……你们又不太一样。”

“什么地方不一样？”

“他的战甲很奇怪……是银色的，一种会流动的金属……”男孩说到这里明显有些迷惑，似乎是描述的事物令他同样不解，“而且他有一种奇怪的能力，我不知道那要怎么形容……那种东西能够修复他。”

Tony低着头若有所思，沉吟片刻又抬头，“你身体里也有一样的东西，一种——正在修复你的东西，并且还在增强你的能力。”

男孩闻言却瞪大了眼，显示着他对这件事情并不知情，“你是说……”

Tony又一次拧起眉头，“你不知道？你不知道他往你身体里放了这个？”他忽然意识到另一个宇宙的Stark恐怕没他想的那么简单，“他给你注射了什么药剂吗？”

“不，没有……”男孩被Tony短暂爆发的暴躁吓得有些呆愣，下意识的想咬嘴唇却牵动了嘴角的伤口，痛得他忍不住“嘶——”了一声。

而Tony则想到了Peter嘴角伤口的另一个可能性，如果不是Peter和人打架或者意外撞到的，那就只剩下一种可能性——牙齿咬的，并且那处明显朝外的伤口绝对是作为亲吻对象的另一方才能咬出来的。

“Peter Parker，他到底对你做了什么？你嘴上的伤口怎么来的。”

“我……不小心撞到的。”

“怎么撞的，在哪撞的，发生了什么撞到的。”

Tony一连问了三个Peter根本来不及编的问题，他向来不擅长撒谎，而Tony看见男孩心虚得都不敢看他的反应已经有了答案。

“他亲了你是吗——天哪，Peter Parker，我真是不想用这个词。”不知为什么Peter总觉得Tony听起来是有些货真价实的崩溃。

并且Tony这样连名带姓的叫他总要让他想起那个该死的Anthony。

但Tony没理会Peter快将嘴唇再次咬破的焦虑，又问了一句，“他咬你了是吗？”

Peter不知要如何回答，只能沉默的站在原地，Tony一连串的质问让他心里委屈极了，那让他感觉好像这一切都是他的错一样。

但Tony最终伸出手轻轻捏住了他的下巴，男人的手有些凉，Peter对上的那双往日闪着甜蜜色泽的焦糖色眼瞳里像是混进了几滴苦咖啡，明显聚集着一些可以称之为苦涩的情绪，“松开牙齿，kid，你想再给自己咬个伤口出来吗？”

Peter偏过头去想将眼眶里噙着的眼泪憋回去，而Tony只是叹了口气，没有强硬的将他的脸扭过来。

他们之间奇异的沉默了一刻，Tony心如乱麻，他简直怀疑自己是不是太久没睡出现了幻觉，这一刻他甚至希望男孩没有回来——没有带着这些让他解不开的谜团、让他不知道如何是好的咬痕回来。

“Kid，我接下来说的话你可能会觉得我疯了。”最终Tony还是开了口，抬头看向Peter的眼神明显是痛苦的，其中也参杂着一些Peter看不懂却又隐约觉得在哪见过的晦暗。

“你可以不照做的，你只要拉开这扇门——”Tony说着指向工作室的那扇玻璃门，“你只要拉开门走出去，这些事我不会再问第二遍。”

“你听懂了吗？”

棕发男孩对上Tony的视线，略有些犹豫，最后还是点了点头。

Tony往后退了一步，手抓住桌沿，给自己找了一个可以倚靠的支撑点。

“现在，把衣服脱了。”

Peter显然没料到男人会提出这个要求，看向Tony的眼神充满了不可思议，但男人面目上却没任何表情，“我说过你可以走的。”

Peter的手都开始发颤，他心里有个声音拼命叫喊，让他快走，就连蜘蛛感应也开始嗡嗡作响。

可他从来就没办法拒绝Tony Stark，无论是哪一个。

Peter最终还是抬手脱掉了卫衣，皮肤接触到冷空气激起一点轻微的战栗，浮出倒竖的寒毛。

而Tony终于看到了令他心痛的事实，眼前这具青年的身体上随处都是性爱留下的痕迹。

腰间轻微的淤青一定是手掌握出来的，他几乎可以想象到要有多用力——或者说另一方要多动情才能留下这么深的痕迹；男孩锁骨上有个已经快消退得看不到的齿印；乳首上有着肉眼可见的红肿。

而男孩肩胛骨上的吻痕——Tony努力将心底翻涌而起的愤怒咽下去，那些吻痕从颜色和皮肉红肿程度来看根本就是新鲜的。

这一切都说明了一件事——那个宇宙的Stark，对Peter不止出手了一次。

男孩皮肤上那几处红色吻痕就这么直接又刺眼摆在他眼前，而他甚至只在午夜梦回时，才敢放任自己去肖想半分。

这一刻Tony终于明白，他所见到的这一切，根本就是来自于另一个宇宙的挑衅。

Tony直起手肘，又呼出一口郁压在其胸口让他气闷的吐息，接过仍在发愣的Peter手中的卫衣，随手扔到桌上，“他还做了什么？”

男孩脸色一时发白，血色退了下去，像是男人的问题确实的让他感到了难堪，下意识的，他又想去张嘴去咬住那可怜的唇瓣。

但Tony先一步去吻住了他，和Anthony向来粗暴又情色的吻法不一样。男人只是含住他的唇瓣没有下一步动作，像是只单纯的想让Peter已经出了血的唇瓣免于下一次啃咬。

接着Tony又停了半刻没有动作，直到男孩已经平复了情绪，他才伸出舌尖一遍又一遍的去舔Peter嘴上的伤口。撕破处的血痂被润湿，两人的唇齿间漫起一点血腥的铁锈味道。

在温热又濡湿的亲吻里，伤口隐隐抽痛着，一如两人的心。

Tony摆在桌上的咖啡散发着一阵酸涩的苦气，闻在两人鼻尖里硬是将这个奇怪的吻都衬出了几分苦涩。

而tony几乎是近乎固执的在亲吻那处伤口，像是一心以为用吻就能将一切复原似的。

Peter终于忍不住闭了眼睛，一直雾在眼眶里的泪水掉了下去，一路滑到两人唇瓣相叠的嘴角处，舌尖抿到的咸涩让Tony的动作顿住了。

最终还是Tony主动起身拉开了两人的距离。

他现在的脑子里乱极了，他恨不能立刻找来Loki，用宇宙魔方将他传送到那个宇宙去，把另一个该死的Stark用掌心炮轰进地心深处，再也不让他见一点天日。

可他看见了Peter的眼泪。

男孩紧闭着眼睛，睫毛都被打湿了却仍止不住要哭，他哭得安静极了，连一点声音也没发出来。

Tony不知道男孩是为了这个吻而哭还是因为他问的那些不该问的话。

Tony慌了神，理智告诉他应该离开这里，他不能再待下去了，方才那个吻完全是他意料之外的。他只是下意识觉得那伤口实在是刺眼的很，可他没办法把Peter一个人放在这里不管。

“Kid？”  
他的男孩张开湿漉的眼睛来看他，Tony只好去摸他的头，“你为什么要哭呢？因为我亲你了吗。”

男孩低着头，没说是也没说不是，只闷闷回了一句，“不是我的错……”

“好了，别再提了。”Tony将自己衬衫的袖口捏起来去擦男孩的眼泪，等那块布料都被洇湿了一片他才停下来，“嘿，我想蜘蛛侠得赔我一件衬衫。”

男人边说着将自己被眼泪打湿的袖口展示给Peter看，仍用了他惯有的调侃Peter的语气，连笑容看起来也与平时无二异。

Peter张嘴想说些什么，但最终还是咽回了肚子里。

他们都知道，有些东西已经不一样了，已经发生的事是怎么也回不去了。

＃  
另一边的Anthony打开了绝境病毒监测开关，将灯关上，走到床边却还是习惯性的睡在了左侧，愣了好一会儿才反应过来Peter已经不在了。

于是黑发男人便翻了个身，将头靠上Peter的枕头，听着监测器里传来的稳定心跳声闭上了眼睛。

就好像Peter还在旁边一样。


	7. 07

　　这是Anthony从Reed那里回来的第三天。

　　

　　换言之，Peter离开这个宇宙已经三天了。

　　

　　实际上这两天Anthony很忙，他根本没时间去想Peter的事，恍惚间甚至产生了一种男孩不过是个梦境的错觉。

　　

　　他早晨就去了斯塔克工业，为了股权转让的事与人交涉了大半天，傍晚驱车返回Stark Tower的途中又被人拦住了——神盾指挥官要见他，关于他私自扣押了少年憎恶的事。

　　

　　说是找他去谈判，实际上在他踏进神盾视野的第一步，他就被手举武器的神盾特工们重重包围了，几架直升机悬停在空中监视他的动向。Anthony不由得发自内心的觉得有些好笑，神盾甚至在西北角隐秘的楼顶都布置了狙击位，可惜这一切全都被他的绝境捕捉到了。

　　

　　众目睽睽之下，原本身着暗色西装的男人身后忽然绕起几缕状如流云的银色金属，而黑发男人笑得张狂极了，眼里的蓝瞳升起一阵亮光，霎时一道银蓝覆盖了男人的双眼。

　　

　　“好久不见，Hill。”Anthony向人群走来，好整以暇的步伐丝毫不见慌乱，夺人视线的银色共生战甲慢条斯理的覆盖了Anthony全身。

　　

　　斥力炮将他稳稳托起，喷射到众人面前的动作带着明显的炫耀，透明面甲后是带着挑衅的完美露齿笑，Anthony打开掌心炮的动作甚至称得上是有些悠闲了，“包围我？你们认真的吗，”Anthony故作疑惑的向特工们的指挥官——Hill偏了偏头，“还是让你的特工们回家吧，他们真是丢人现眼。”

　　

　　“Stark，”Hill明显无意理会他的挑衅，“把少年憎恶交出来，你无权包庇一个通缉犯。”

　　

　　“对我来说没什么不可以。”Anthony熄灭了掌心炮，银色金属将石墨烯面甲全然封闭起来，一些嵌着圆形摄像头的小物从四方振着顶翼将他们围拢。

　　

　　“别步步紧逼，Hill。否则，我会让你和你的特工出丑的——”Anthony顿了顿，示意众人去看那些正飞在空中的小东西，正是Anthony发明的监控装置——铁幕，“我会确保全世界旁观你们的笑话。”

　　

　　指挥官叹了一口气，“Stark，你不是真的想救他。”

　　

　　“谁知道呢？”Anthony扔下一句话，便点燃了斥力炮头也不回的携着那些闪着蓝光的小玩意离开了。

　　

　　在那天与少年憎恶在Stark Tower的交战以后，他并没有将那只绿皮怪物交给神盾。可笑，他绝不相信神盾局这种组织。

　　

　　并且，Anthony私下里对于少年憎恶所说的一切都是他的错，相当感兴趣。

　　

　　说不定他能尝试用些特殊手段，解剖研究一下那只怪物刀甲不穿的皮肤，他很好奇那到底是怎么组成的——开个玩笑，其实Anthony找到了少年憎恶变成这样的原因，而且Anthony也确实帮了他，他帮少年憎恶找到了他的母亲。

　　

　　之前被绿皮怪物破坏的房间早就被修好了，里面又一次摆上了满满当当的酒柜，Anthony随手抽出一支麦芽威士忌，推开墙上连通的门直接去了工作室。

　　

　　因为绝境病毒的修复能力很强，所以Anthony才能在一夜未眠之后仍能保持清醒的与人纠缠谈判大半天，甚至现在还能精神奕奕的给自己倒杯酒。

　　

　　看在他今天成功的重新夺回公司股权，以及气走神盾的份上，他心情勉强算是不错。

　　

　　Anthony抬手喝了一口手中琥珀色的酒液，等待伴着醇香的辛辣划过喉头，“Friday，分析那个小混蛋的战衣。”

　　

　　Anthony并未将战服还给Peter，男孩那天也是忽然出现在Stark Tower里面的，当时身上还穿着蜘蛛侠的制服，Anthony为了防止男孩有逃跑的可能性，在Peter未醒来时就将战衣给他收走，随意给他套了件自己的衣服。

　　

　　“Mr.Stark，战衣中存在一位我拥有权限访问的AI。是否确认连接？”

　　

　　Friday拥有蜘蛛侠战衣的权限？Anthony心里倒不是很意外。Peter曾提过另个宇宙的他也使用Friday作为AI，不过这个宇宙的Friday能够连接战服，这说明自己很可能也是同样拥有权限的。

　　

　　“确认连接。”

　　

　　眼前的屏幕上出现一道蓝色波纹，显示着战衣里的AI正处于待机状态，Anthony将酒杯放在键盘旁，手下敲了几个字符串，靠着先进的代码流轻松破解了战衣的第一道防火墙，这时候一个陌生的AI声音在房间里响起，“请确认权限。”

　　

　　“Tony Stark——？”

　　

　　“确认完毕。”短暂的停顿后，无机质的女声再次开口了，“你好，Mr.Stark。”

　　

　　Anthony颇为惊喜的挑了挑眉，果然和他猜的没错，AI确实能识别Tony Stark的权限——不管是哪一个宇宙的。

　　

　　“Friday，备份全部数据。”

　　

　　黑发男人伏到案前，一手端着酒杯一边随意的浏览着战衣的数据。

　　

　　他的确是故意将战衣留下的，Anthony想要弄明白男孩被传送到来这个宇宙的原因，他并不认为一切都是巧合。

　　

　　并且他对Peter所在的另一个宇宙也非常好奇，战衣里的数据是唯一可供他研究的东西了，毕竟他不能把Peter一直留在他的宇宙里。

　　

　　黑发男人抬手将杯中的酒液全数饮尽，同时他滑动屏幕浏览数据的动作也停了下来，他看到一个保存着视频的文件夹，Anthony随手点开了。

　　

　　先是一阵吵嚷，一块很窄的摄像屏投影在Anthony的屏幕上，拍摄的人似乎在晃动着摄像头。

　　

　　这种莫名的晃动持续了几秒，视角转动带来的眩晕让Anthony忍不住皱眉，不过就在他想将视频关掉的时候，男孩的脸忽然出现在屏幕上，那傻小子也不知道是在拍什么，摄像头角度完全不对劲，Anthony眼见着视角从男孩下巴又忽的晃上头顶。

　　

　　画面中的男孩子张开手臂在原地转了个圈，似乎是在展示周围的景色。那是一个人群熙攘的广场，男孩还拍了一些路边的摊贩，以及与路人的奇怪合影。这小混蛋到底在干什么？

　　

　　画面上他嫌弃的小混蛋咧嘴笑的没心没肺，Anthony没意识自己的嘴角也不自觉的上扬，视频里的Peter看起来比他见到的年龄要小一点。不过就算是现在，与他相处了一个星期的Peter，看起来仍是个青少年，没成年的那种。

　　

　　这文件夹里应该都是这样的视频，一些男孩随手拍下的日常，没什么正经内容的。因为刚才Anthony随意往后划竟然没拨到底。他不知道另一个宇宙处于什么时间。但从视频文件的日期上显示，从第一个视频到最近保存下来的那一个，中间跨度约有五六年。

　　

　　Anthony记得上次Peter说过他现在二十一岁，那么自己刚才看见的应该是十五岁的Peter了。

　　

　　怪不得，Anthony心里有点好笑，幸好穿越过来的不是十五岁的蜘蛛侠，不然一定会比他遇见的还要烦人。

　　

　　这条视频播放完了之后就自动往下跳转了，男孩似乎坐在一辆车上，摄像头对着窗外，Peter语速很快，像是在介绍窗外是皇后区一类的话。

　　

　　但背景里传来一个Anthony很熟悉的，每天都会听见的声音，接着男孩将镜头对准了那个说话的人。

　　

　　画面里先出现了一双腿，是个身着灰蓝色西装的男人，一脚踩在前排座椅上，显得极嚣张又惬意，仿佛并不在乎自己脚下踩的是豪车靠椅。

　　

　　随着视角上移，Anthony见到一张和同他一模一样的脸出现在画面里——另个宇宙的他，Peter口中的Mr.Stark。

　　

　　Anthony将酒杯在手里攥紧，而Peter则听了男人的话将摄像头调成前置，两人一起出现在了镜头里。

　　

　　另个宇宙的他将鼻梁上的蓝色墨镜摘了下来，眼眶还带着一片乌青。

　　

　　Anthony这是发现另个宇宙的Tony Stark和他是有些区别的，那男人是褐色眼睛、棕色头发。与Anthony相比，另个宇宙的他看起来才真的像个超级英雄，眉宇间的坦然让Anthony心生厌恶。

　　

　　不过Peter明显更喜欢这样的Tony Stark。

　　

　　男孩的眼睛在与另个宇宙的他同屏时有了光彩，少年不加躲藏的明显雀跃在Peter眼里闪着奇异的光。况且十五岁的青少年真的不太懂得要怎么掩饰他的倾慕。

　　

　　画面里的男孩和男人一同笑起来，笑容和眼神都是诚挚的。

　　

　　而Anthony从未见过这样的Peter。说到底他可能是有点遗憾，遗憾穿越过来的不是十五岁的Peter。

　　

　　也许十五岁的Peter没那么喜欢另个宇宙的他，说不定十五岁的Peter会听了他的鬼话甘愿留在这个陌生宇宙。

　　

　　Anthony讨厌这些在他胸腔里不停膨胀的嫉妒，那会让他切实的意识到一件事——他从未得到过男孩的倾慕，而他从来就不喜欢得不到这个词。

　　

　　他的心情再一次跌到了冰点，杯中烈酒再被饮下时只剩了辛辣，没了原本的醇香，滚下喉头只能激起一阵反胃的酸涩。

　　

　　Anthony将视频关掉了。

　　

　　#

　　

　　另个宇宙。

　　

　　Tony已经在Peter的房间门口徘徊了有五分钟了。Friday提醒了他两次，男孩就在书桌前看书——一本小说而已，所以他此时进去并不会打扰到Peter。

　　

　　Tony忍无可忍，他没想到连Friday都要来调侃他了，小胡子男人心里有点憋屈，直接把AI静音了。

　　

　　Peter回来有两天了，但从刚回来那晚的尴尬会面以后，接下来的两天里他们都没再见过。

　　

　　Tony忙着派人去找Loki，还花了大量时间去分析Peter的血样——他实在放心不下另个宇宙的Stark到底往男孩身体里弄了什么东西。

　　

　　连续几天他都在清早就摸进实验室，直到凌晨两三点才关了灯出来。其实原本照他的性子是要为了研究连觉都不睡的，但是他顾忌到一个人——Peter，他的男孩在这种时刻总会像个耍赖要糖吃的小孩那样，不依不饶的在他旁边叫嚷着，直到成功的将Tony赶去睡觉或者吃饭。

　　

　　不过让Tony终于意识到不对劲的地方也是在这里，回来以后的这几天里他再没见过男孩，更别说Peter会来催促他早点休息了。

　　

　　他大概能猜到原因是什么，男孩回来的那晚，他那些错误的表现简直就是“糟糕的大人”标准范本。

　　

　　其实在看见Peter的眼泪时他就开始后悔了。

　　

　　他根本不该说那些话，但该死的，他控制不住。

　　

　　无论是谁看见那些明显肆虐的性//爱痕迹出现在Peter身上都会发疯的，尤其Peter对他的意义非同一般。

　　

　　Tony很难找到一个词去界定他们之间的关系，早年他是单纯抱着一种类似师生的关系来对待Peter的，同时这种关系里也包含着钢铁侠对于蜘蛛侠的责任。

　　

　　只不过这么多年过去，很多事情的发展的确和他想的不大一样，他们的关系也不是只字片语说得清楚的。

　　

　　但他保证，很多事情他是想要作出改变的，只是他没来得及。

　　

　　在这时候，房门从里面打开了。

　　

　　Peter显然没想到Tony站在门外，面上露出点惊讶，但很快又被他压了回去，干巴巴的叫了一声，“Mr.Stark”，握着门把的手指蜷缩起来，看起来不太自在。

　　

　　这种沉默往往出现在他们的争吵之后。

　　

　　他们之间不是没有出现过矛盾，实际上蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠经常发生矛盾，尤其是战斗的时候。

　　

　　随着年纪增长，Peter渐渐明白了Tony并非他最初想象里那么完美，实际上这个男人的缺点很多。

　　

　　比如说Tony总是习惯性要去承担最重的责任，不顾自身安危的那种，Peter不止一次就这个问题和他争吵过。

　　

　　但是Tony Stark是什么人？他绝不可能向谁认输，于是战斗时通讯器的公共频道里充满了两人互不相让的灼灼之词。

　　

　　不过实际上最后往往是他被男孩缠到不得不照Peter说的去做，停下战斗去照料自己的伤势。

　　

　　就算是日常生活里，Peter Parker也经常和Tony Stark动不动就吵起来，不过这种吵的定义不太一样——用作为旁观者的复仇者们的话来说，这是青少年偶尔才出现的“想要教训大人”的叛逆期。

　　

　　但也只有Tony自己知道，Peter很多时候是对的。

　　

　　比如说，他不让Tony整天全身心的扑在实验室里，他甚至会强制性的拉着Tony去锻炼和散步，虽然这听起来和做起来都有点傻。

　　

　　现在的情况不太一样，Tony能从Peter扶着门把的僵硬动作，以及回避的视线感受到Peter的抗拒——他在逃避和自己交流。

　　

　　Tony一手去拉门把，没犹豫的覆上男孩的手，顺便拦住了Peter想要躲开的动作，“这么晚了去哪？”

　　

　　Peter没回答他，垂下了眼睛，原本嘴角上的血痂已经完全愈合了，再看不出来一点被咬伤的痕迹了。

　　

　　其实Peter只是想借着去厨房倒水的名义经过Tony的实验室看一眼，他知道这两天Tony都在熬夜，他大概能猜到可能和自己有关。

　　

　　只不过他仍没想好自己到底要用什么方式和态度去对待这些天发生的事，以及经过那晚之后要如何和Tony相处。即便这两天Peter确实一直在想这件事，但最终他也没能得出一个确切的答案。

　　

　　“Kid，”Tony手上又握了一下他的手掌，将Peter跑远的思绪拉了回来，接着男人叹了口气，“我这两天想了很多。”

　　

　　“对不起，Peter。”

　　

　　Peter没想到他会从Tony嘴里听到这句话，不过男人也并未回避他惊诧的打量，那双褐色眼瞳直直的望向他的眼睛，“我不会给自己找借口，我只是想说……对不起。”

　　

　　这就真的有点不像Tony Stark了，Peter忍不住回忆起过往的每次争吵，最终都是以他的求和来结束的——其实没有听上去那么矫情，即使他喜欢Tony，但不代表两个男人之间要有多么娘气的交流。

　　

　　但每次都是Peter主动将事情抛到脑后，装作什么都没发生过一样，利用大家眼中默认的青少年黏黏糊糊的脾性再次缠上Tony，故意去问男人一些自己本来就知道答案的问题——比如说他最擅长的学科作业该怎么做、或者说明知故问一些Tony才能解答的事。不管多蠢的问题他都问过，这其实也是他们之间心照不宣的默契。

　　

　　他知道Tony也乐意给他一个台阶下。

　　

　　所以说，Tony的道歉他还是第一次听到。

　　

　　不得不说Peter觉得这实在有点不可思议，但他只是眨了眨眼睛，试图将这点小心思藏下去，只等待Tony继续说下去。

　　

　　不过男人在他刻意的凝视下发现了点不对劲，毕竟Tony实在是太了解Peter了，“你是在高兴吗？Peter Parker，我道歉让你觉得愉快了？”

　　

　　“嗯哼，”Peter把手从男人手掌下收回来，揣进连帽卫衣兜里，“我难道不该高兴吗，Mr.Stark？”

　　

　　Tony嘴唇动了动，又顿了片刻，才像是终于败下阵来——一如既往的向Peter认了输。

　　

　　“可以，你高兴就好，帕克小少爷。”男人特意将后面几个字咬的尤其重，几乎是从牙齿间迸出来的。

　　

　　“那我们算是和好了？”Tony思索片刻还是问出了这句话。

　　

　　“和好什么？”男孩的声音听不出什么情绪，连表情也是平淡的，“我们吵什么架了？”

　　

　　“Kid，非要这样吗？”

　　

　　但Peter只是摇头，“如果你指的是那晚的事，”男孩眼睛又垂了下去，睫毛随着说话的动作颤动着，“我不介意，我也没有生气。我……我可以理解你的，Mr.Stark。”

　　

　　男孩的声音听起来闷闷的，“我百分百可以理解你……”

　　

　　回应他的是Tony的拥抱，男人抱他的动作有点用力，双臂在他背后交叉收紧，勒得他骨头生疼。

　　

　　但这拥抱却让Peter切实感受到了一点痛苦，来自那些压抑的、不可言说的欲望，“你不会明白的，”Tony在他耳边说道，像是叹息又像是安慰，“但有一天你总会懂的。”

　　

　　可那一天是什么时候呢，你又想要我明白什么呢。

　　

　　Peter最终还是没把话说出口，只是将下巴垫在男人肩膀上，没有抬手回应这个拥抱，也没有推开Tony。

　　

——tbc——


	8. 08

“Mr.Stark，Peter已经在训练场待了六个小时，错过了晚饭时间，需要提醒他吗？”

Tony凝视着房间中央那块屏幕，双手抱胸向半空摇摇头，“不用了。照以前的口味给他叫份披萨。”

“好的，Mr.Stark。”

一块半透明的蓝屏悬在Tony眼前，屏幕上正是训练场的监控录像，男孩手上缠着绷带正对着一个沙袋砰砰猛击。而从Peter进训练场的第一步，Tony就没有切换过屏幕投影了。

Peter在里面待了多久，他就看了多久。他们一起错过了晚饭时间。

那晚的对话之后，Tony主动放开了Peter，故作轻松的拍拍男孩的头，试图将气氛缓和。

他们相处多年，Peter知道要怎么配合他才能给彼此一个台阶下，棕发男孩表情佯装恼怒，嘴上说:“你别总是把我当小孩。”

但Peter的语气听起来有些认真，让Tony一时分不太清男孩说的是Tony拍他脑袋把他当小孩来哄这件事，还是另有所指。

实际上他发现，那天以后Peter开始正大光明的躲着他了。

为什么说是正大光明呢，先前几天Peter也躲他，但是到了实在要见面的时候——比如餐桌上，Peter还是会硬着头皮坐下来，忍受着Tony刮蹭他情绪、观察他表情的视线。

不过在那晚之后，Peter连饭桌上也不会去了，Tony不止一次接到Friday弹出的语音，说有位青少年总在错过了晚餐之后，深更半夜摸到厨房去翻冰箱。

就连闹别扭也这么幼稚，Tony怎么能不把他当成小孩呢？

 

训练场里。

Peter通常是针对于反应速度和闪避能力的训练，不过他这两天来训练场最经常做的事情就是打沙袋了。

Sam还和他开玩笑，说前有揍沙袋几拳就打废一个的Cap，现在又来了个臂力吨级的小子。

Peter抱着沙袋笑得有点不好意思，但说实在的，打沙袋确实是整理情绪的不错方式，好像能将他脑子里那些不该有的奇怪想法和心里压制不住的躁郁一同发泄出来一样。

接着Sam又说了一句，照你们这么搞下去，买沙袋都要变成Tony的一大开销了。

这个名字让Peter停了下来，棕发男孩稳住了才被他上一拳打得左右摇摆的沙袋。

“我走了啊，Sam。”

男孩将缠在手上的绷带一圈圈摘下来，露出被布条勒得发红的手掌，Peter活动手指去拍拍Sam的肩膀，朝黑人伙伴眨眼的动作甚至有些挑衅，“我觉得我跑步速度应该也和Cap差不多。”

“……”Sam怎么觉得自己莫名中了一枪？

而始作俑者已经走向了训练场出口，头也没回的向他挥挥手以示告别。

 

大量的体力消耗之后伴随的是让青少年饿得发慌的好胃口，而Peter在他房间门口发现了一份还冒着热气的披萨外卖——正是自己喜欢的那个口味。

“Friday？”Peter打开盒子迫不及待的捏起披萨一角送进嘴里，口齿不清的问话，“这是你给我定的吗？”

AI女声有一刻迟疑，“是的，Mr.Parker，考虑到你错过了晚餐时间。”

“So sweet，”Peter由衷感谢，“我真是饿极了，谢谢你。”

不过事实是——

“Mr.Stark，我认为你告诉Peter这份外卖是你主动要求的会有助于关系的缓和。”

“Mute.”

青少年在短短十五分钟内就将整张披萨解决完了，饿得发疼的胃袋被填饱的餮足让Peter终于放松下来，绷紧的神经好像也被披萨的香气软化了。

腕上的电子表显示现在才十一点半，不过整晚刻意消耗体能的Peter已经有些发困了，所以他决定赶快去洗个澡，今天早点休息。

Peter以为拼命折腾自己训练和打爆了好几个沙袋的发泄方式、以及那顿意料之外的热腾腾夜宵，是能让他睡个好觉或者做个好梦的。

 

梦里面Peter被人紧紧抱着。

腿间抵着一个硬热的物体，不用眼睛看他也知道那是什么。Peter拼命挣扎，却发现自己手脚都被束缚起来，眼前也被柔软布条似的东西遮住了视线。

他所有感官在黑暗中都被放大了。

Peter呵出的一团团潮热呼吸，被那个压在他身上的男人以吻吞噬，男孩的吐息的淹没在两人密不可分的缠绵亲吻中。接着温热的气息随着男人的动作洒在他的耳朵边，顺着他的耳廓游移不定，耳朵上的软骨被人衔在齿关，带着显而易见的恶劣轻咬着。

男人的手在他身上作乱，梦里的Peter下意识扭动身体却将敏感点全部暴露在男人的手指之下，像是拨动了禁忌的开关，Peter忍不住用鼻音轻哼，说不上是拒绝还是邀请的音调让男人嗤笑起来。

这个男人的声音很熟悉——正是那个Peter这几天一直在逃避的人。

“你想要吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“说出来。”

男孩张口喘息，耳边是胡乱节拍的心跳声，而蜘蛛侠良好的听力连贴着他胸口的男人心跳声也能听得清楚，所以他知道抱着他的这个人并非表面所见的那么冷静自持——显然被欲望拨动理智的人并不只有他一个。

“给我……”

“我要你……”

内心最隐秘的渴望终于被说出口，那个禁忌的开关被按了下去。

Peter眼前的遮挡物也被解开了，一些淡蓝的光将梦里的Peter包围起来，他眯着双眼努力适应光线。

Peter尝试扭动身体，却发现手腕和脚踝好像是被金属固定着，贴着皮肤有些发凉。

他抬眼先是看见了正对着他的反应堆，那些蓝色的光就是从男人胸口发出来的。

Peter对上了男人的眼睛，那是一片太过于纯净的蓝色，似广阔海面又似万里青空，名为欲望的波涛在其中翻涌。

Peter害怕自己会被浪潮吞噬，但那片偶尔显示出柔软的海蓝色又让他忍不住想要触碰。

“Peter Parker，我是谁？”

 

Peter喘着气醒过来，汗水打湿了鬓角。房间里静悄悄的，窗户也锁的好好的。仅有显示着AI处于待机状态的呼吸灯在墙顶上一明一灭的变化着。

屋里只有他一个人，显而易见的，那只是一个梦。

但是Peter并没有松了一口气，反过来的，他心里正在坍塌的某处此刻被一股力量催促和推动着，站在理智的边缘岌岌可危，这使他感到恐慌。

 

基地里的所有房间都是由Friday精心比对各人数据来设置的，温度和湿度都控制在入住者舒适的水平。

所以即使是冬天，Peter也只盖了条薄毯，而他硬得发痛的那处此刻正精神的挺立着，单薄的被单被它撑起一个弧度来。

操他的Anthony！

Peter提起拳头在床板上砸了一下，用尽了仅存的丁点理智控制自己别把这张床砸出个大洞来，可他心里的躁郁就像个轰隆作响的发动机吵得他没法冷静。

实际上，Peter已经接连好几天做这种梦了。

梦里被人紧紧抱着，被亲吻、身体的所有敏感点一个不落地被人玩弄着，甚至被插入、在男人怀里叫着身上人的名字高潮。

对于Peter来说，这种把男人当作性幻想的梦并不陌生，从他十五岁那年喜欢上Tony开始，他就不止一次的在梦里想象过与男人在床上抵死缠绵的场景。

但是——Peter咬紧了嘴唇，他的心仍然跳得很快，伴随着一阵让人神经作痛的心悸，他只是不明白自己为什么会梦到Anthony。

而且，他没法欺骗自己在梦里见到那双与Tony完全不同的眼睛，那些惊愕背后无法掩饰的喜意。

他看到Anthony是高兴的，这个想法将Peter钉在了床上。

男孩转了个身扯过薄被把自己裹起来，他的心砰砰跳着，与梦里听见的男人心跳一声声重叠起来——就像是Anthony真的睡在他身边一样，这个奇异的想象让Peter忍不住回身去看背对的那半边床铺。

他竟然说不清自己是否对着空着的那半边枕头抱着期待。

而他又在期待什么呢？

Peter把薄毯拉高盖住自己的眼睛，让黑暗笼罩自己，不敢再去想这个问题。

 

第二天Peter是被敲门声吵醒的，他从Anthony那个宇宙回来到现在的一个星期里，Tony把他的所有任务都给推掉了，虽然没有明言，但是Peter明白自己是暂时被禁止行动了。Tony仍然很担心他身体素质被异常增强的情况，尤其这种能力是来自Anthony不知何时放入他身体的那个东西。

所以Peter这一个星期过得相当悠闲，他每天待得最久的就是训练场和游戏室了，按Cap的话来说，Peter这种二十一世纪颓废青少年的样子让他对复仇者的未来有些担忧。

来人是Tony，棕发男人的严肃神情中带着一些几乎不可察觉的紧张，“找到Thor和Loki了。”

与其说是被找到，其实Thor是主动带着Loki送上门的。

金发男人一只眼睛贴着眼罩，腕上缠了条闪光的绳子——一看就不是人类世界里的凡物，绳子的另一端牢牢绑在Loki的手腕上。Thor是突然出现在基地里的，金发男人的到来将草坪又烙印出一个奇怪的符号来，不过一着地还不顾上站稳，Thor就匆忙找到了Tony。

Peter见到的正是被眉头紧锁的Thor所制服的Loki，邪神面无表情看不出有什么喜怒，只是任由他的兄长将他带到Peter和Tony面前来。

“我必须要向你们道歉，”Thor的口气是Tony难得听到的严肃，“因为Loki冲动的错误举动造成了这种情况。”

Thor将视线对上Peter，仅剩的那只海蓝色眼眸望得Peter有些怔忪，“很抱歉，Peter，让你经历了一些不该发生的事。”

“道歉就算了吗？”Peter还没来得及开口，Tony就先发了火，语气里是压制不住的怒火，“伟大的雷神，你就是这样保护中庭的吗？随意将无辜的人牵连进你们幼稚的斗争中？”

棕发男人显然已经怒不可抑，Loki的沉默更是刺痛了他，Tony将矛头调转，那些刻薄的单词几乎是一字一句的从牙缝中间迸出来，“我真想让Hulk把你按到地心深处去碾碎。”

“Tony——”

“你还想解释什么，”焦糖色的眼睛里沾满了怒气，Tony控制着自己不要打开掌心炮往他可怜的老友脸上来一炮，“你的弟弟，把Peter传送到另一个宇宙去……”Tony说到这里深吸了口气，“遇到了另一个我，他对Peter做了什么你知道吗？”

Loki这时候却抬头了，眼睛看向一直默不作声的Peter，“你见到他了？”

Peter沉默的点点头。

“Thor！我知道的，我知道我能成功的——”Loki的后半句话被Thor的手掌捂住了，而邪神的眼神却带着一点偏执的疯狂，在兄长的强制噤声下仍然不肯安静。

Tony狐疑起来，“Thor，你到底在隐瞒什么？”

金发男人摇头，“Tony，相信我，你们不该知道这些的——”

“我想知道。”Peter终于出了声，冷静的看向宛如闹剧的两位天神，“我应该有权利知道这一切，对吗？”

Thor与他对视了片刻，在男孩眼中看到了毫不退缩的固执，这种眼神让他想起了多年前那个同样倔强、不肯退让毫分的Tony。

金发男人最后叹了口气，手上解开Loki的绳子，“去吧，告诉Peter。”

“不过，”Thor转过身来看Tony，“老友，我希望你暂时离远一点——只让Loki和Peter单独待一会儿。如果Peter事后愿意将他和Loki的谈话内容告诉你的话，”金发男人耸耸肩，“那么我不会阻拦。”

Peter朝Tony点点头，“Mr.Stark，”男孩笑起来，带着一点Tony记忆里熟悉的狡黠，“别担心我。”

 

　　复仇者基地会议室里。

 

　　Loki与Peter面对着面，两人分坐房间中央的方形长桌两侧。

 

　　棕发男孩将嘴唇抿成一条直线，表情是他少有的严肃，这将此时的气氛衬托得稍显凝重。直觉告诉Peter，接下来他将听到的事情应该不会太简单。

 

　　“说吧，Tony已经出去了。”

 

　　黑发男人并未因为Peter对于Tony的称呼改变而感到奇怪，Loki抬起眼来，那双绿眼睛一刻不转的盯着Peter，“你在那个宇宙见到了什么？”

 

　　“和这里没什么差别，我是说，”Peter顿了一下，“没有超进化的生物或者武器。”

 

　　Loki若有所思的点点头，“那么……你见到另一个Stark了是吗。”

 

　　黑发男人这句话并没有使用问句，望向Peter的眼神更像是一种审视，这让Peter心里生出些异样的情绪——Loki是否在对他使用魔方之前就知道了Anthony的存在？

 

　　“你早就知道有另一个Tony Stark。”Peter并没有正面回答Loki的问题，而是肯定的说道。

 

　　“我知道的不止是这些，”黑发男人直面着Peter警惕的眼神没有丝毫退缩，“说说看，他什么样？”

 

　　“黑发，蓝眼睛，长相和Tony差不多……”Peter用了一种平和的语气，尽量不带波澜的去描述他记忆里的Anthony，“他的战甲很奇怪，像是液体的金属，可以变成任意形状——”说到这里Peter停了下来，皱紧了眉毛——他想起了一些不该在这个时候被回忆起的事情，“他的战甲好像……有生命。”

 

　　“是银色的对吗？”

 

　　Peter停了下来，“你为什么会知道，你早见过另一个——”

 

　　但是Loki直接打断了Peter，“我没有和他见过面，但我的确是知道他的存在。”黑发男人停了半刻，语气也严肃起来，“也的确是见过他。”

 

　　Peter没有急着接话，男孩思考着[没有见过面]和[见过他]这两者间的细微差别，Peter少见的沉默了，只向Loki点了点头示意他继续说下去。

 

　　“阿斯加德……陷落了，”说出这句话时，那双玻璃球似的漂亮眼睛暗淡了几分，“我们只能带着家园仅剩的人民来地球。但是在飞船经过星系之间时，我和Thor却同时陷入了昏迷——这种晕眩是突然产生的，魔方在经过黑洞时出现了一些不知名的异常，我和他在昏迷后的短暂梦境里看到了同样的场景，”Loki咽了咽口水，不知为何，这动作让人觉得邪神似乎在害怕他之后要描述的内容，“我们看到了万物的消亡……宇宙的覆灭……”

 

　　“每一个宇宙里……所有与地球相似的蓝色星体甚至于外星球都在互相碰撞。这些碰撞是随机的还是逐一产生的我们现在还没有确切的结论，但就我们所看到的画面里……宇宙间的万物都随着碰撞而消亡，生命凐灭在不同宇宙的间隙中。我看见了地球——我们所处的宇宙里，现在身处的这颗星球，正朝着另一个宇宙的地球冲撞而去。而那个星球有一些和复仇者很像——不，几乎是一模一样的人，他们正在集结……”

 

　　Loki停顿了片刻，“他们制作了某种武器*，威力足以毁灭任何将要与他们所在宇宙碰撞的星球……而我们还看见了另一个的Stark，身穿银色战甲的Stark……”

 

　　Loki这番仿若天方夜谭的震惊言论让Peter久久无法回神，可他对上Loki甚至称得上是悲痛的眼神再三确认后，男孩才意识到这并不是一个玩笑，“你、你是说……我们将和另一个宇宙碰撞……并且……地球可能会在碰撞前就被毁灭？”

 

　　黑发男人没有说话，将头低了下去，似是为事实所不忍般只轻微的点了点头。

 

　　“可我还是不明白你为什么要把我送过去。难道不该让你们、或者Tony，去和对方谈判吗？”

 

　　“这不是出于我的意愿，”Loki又一次对上Peter的眼睛，邪神将魔方召了出来，幽蓝的四方体将那双绿眼睛衬得更深沉了，“是魔方带我找到的你。”

 

　　“这说不通，”Peter咬紧了嘴唇，显然Loki的一番话使这位年轻的超级英雄产生了焦虑，“魔方为什么找上我，我……我从来没接触过它。”

 

　　“我不知道，”黑发男人叹了口气，“我试过了，我和Thor都无法通过魔方去到那个宇宙。面对着任何人，它就像失灵了一样……但是，如果循着你的方向过来，魔方又会出现反应。”

 

　　“不过我们还有一线转机，”Loki再次开口，将Peter的注意力从无形的巨大忧虑中带了出来，“在闪回的场景里，另一个宇宙正在收集无限宝石，宝石的力量或许能将碰撞停止。”

 

　　“但是他们仍少一颗宝石——”

 

　　“你的意思是，要把魔方给他们？”Peter拧着眉头提出了质疑，“难道我们的宇宙不能集齐吗？”

 

　　Loki摇了摇头，“装载宝石的无限手套随着阿斯加德的陷落一起消失在宇宙中了。就算集齐了宝石，也无法发挥作用。”

 

　　“这太冒险了。”即使Peter此前并未接触过魔方相关的事件，但就他自己的经历来说，如果另个宇宙的复仇者并非正道人士，如果他们在得到魔方之后覆灭和谈……

后果将不堪设想。

 

　　“所以一开始，Thor并不同意我想把你传送过去的想法，”Loki的声音没什么起伏，“实际上他现在也不同意……就像你说的，这太冒险了。但是……难道我们就这样因为冒险而不出手吗？”Loki摇头，眼神里渐渐升起一些偏执，“就因为冒险而将一线生机拱手让人？”

 

　　“你根本不是来道歉的，”Peter终于肯定了自己的猜想，“你只是想来说服我。”

 

　　“你真的和Stark很像，”黑发男人嘴角扬起一个苦涩的弧度，“你们总是太聪明，说话一针见血。”

 

　　Loki闭了闭眼睛，像是在整理情绪，片刻后抬眼直视Peter，“所以你的答案？”

 

　　男孩拉开座椅直起身，正午的阳光从落地窗里投射进来，将Loki面前这位超级英雄笼罩起来。

 

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠站在万丈的光芒里，眼睛即使隐没在太阳的阴影背后，却仍然泛着光彩，“你说得对，我和他是很像。”

 

　　“我答应你，我会去的。”

 

　　

 

　　门在这时被人从外面推开了，来人是一脸无奈的Thor和盛怒的Tony——Peter早就猜到这些对话不可能瞒得过Tony，这可是Stark修建的基地，会议室怎么可能没有监听？

 

　　棕发男人甚至校准手表组装的简易掌心炮对准了邪神，“Peter Parker！你怎么敢！”

 

　　Thor则向自己的弟弟无奈的耸肩，“我拦不住他。”

 

　　“你们早就知道，”Tony转向Thor，“你们早就知道这孩子不可能拒绝……”

 

　　这位目中无人的Stark工业总裁、身穿坚硬钢铁战甲的超级英雄声音甚至在发着抖，“你们早就打算好了要把他送走是吗？”

 

　　Thor沉默了，只有Loki敢去直视此刻滔天怒气的Tony，“是我的主意——”

 

　　然而邪神的话被Tony启动的掌心炮轰然打断了，无形的波段冲击将黑发男人震得后退。

 

　　“出去，”Tony没回头的扔出一句话，“趁我没有真的召来战甲，现在出去。”

 

　　Thor盯着昔日队友的背影看了半响，最后还是心里的话咽了回去，带着Loki出了会议室。

 

　　

 

　　“这是在伤害我。”Tony将掌心炮收了回去，看向一直从他进来后就一直沉默的Peter，而男孩什么也没回答，只低着头让Tony看不清他的表情。

 

　　“你怎么能这么对我？”男人像是在叹息。一边将手掌贴上Peter的脸，不出意外的接到了一掌心的眼泪，但Tony没有急着将Peter抱进怀里，只是一下又一下的将男孩的眼泪擦干净，语气温柔，“不是说和我很像吗，我可不会在抗核弹之前掉眼泪。”

 

　　“你……”Peter将半声呜咽吞回喉咙，“你不能拿那件事开玩笑。”

 

　　“好，不开玩笑。”Tony终于伸手把他的男孩抱进了怀里，“Peter，我爱你。”

 

　　突如其来的告白并没有让Peter过多的惊讶。事实上，两个人都知道这句话早在他们心口徘徊已久，说出口并不算是意外。

 

　　Peter将头抵在Tony肩膀上，泪湿的眼睫在衬衣布料上蹭下一片湿意，出口的话却转了个弯，“我又得赔你一件衬衣了，Stark先生——”

 

　　“Call me Tony，”男人没有理会Peter生硬转移的话题，而是侧过脸去亲吻男孩的发顶，“怎么当着我的面又不敢这样叫了？”

 

　　“Tony……”Peter低低的回了一声。

 

　　“我爱你。”Tony压着男孩的尾音又告白了一次。

 

　　“Tony.”

 

　　“我爱你，Peter，我爱你。”

 

　　泪水终于决堤，咸涩的液体从Peter紧闭的双眼中不断流出。

 

　　他们终于表明了心意，在相识相遇的六年之后，他们终于将那句话说出了口。而此刻，他们却不知道这段等待已久的表白，对于彼此的人生来说，到底是早还是已经晚了。

 

　　“我想和你一样好……”Peter双臂环绕，紧抱Tony的动作像是在抱着一件寻找多年终于归为已有的宝物一样。

 

　　“你已经比我要好了。”Tony抬起Peter的脸，认真的直视着男孩。

 

　　那是Peter很久未认真看过的一双眼睛，琥珀色的眼瞳里光华流转，像是万千星点隐没其中，透出熠熠的光彩。

 

　　无论过去了多少年、无论这些年间发生了什么，Peter都无法不对这双眼睛心动。

 

　　“我会回来的。”Peter的声音无比坚定，这一刻的坚定让Tony觉得怀里抱着的男孩像是忽然之间成长了。

 

　　“你必须要回来，”Tony将脸挨上Peter的脸颊，下一句出口时带着点故作的轻松：“我会等我的Spider Boy回来啊。”

 

　　“是Spider Man。”Peter努力想让自己的语气欢快起来，但出口的话听起来仍然是干巴巴的。

 

　　实际上他们都知道，Peter这一句承诺会回来更像是一句安慰。他们对于另个宇宙的探索太过贫瘠，根本是仅靠已知的一丝线索就必须要以血肉之躯作为代价来试探。

 

　　可同样的，也没人比他们更明白——身为世人眼中的超级英雄，往往很多时候是没有选择的。哪怕Loki今日所说之事只是百分之一的可能性会成功，如果你视之不理、如果你仅因为自私的保全个人而不作为，等到事情真的到了不可逆转的那一天，一切都是你的责任。

 

　　此时此刻的紧紧相拥是两位超级英雄仅剩的选择中，所能献给彼此的为数不多的自由。

　　

——TBC——

秘密战争的官方设定是这样的，由于某种非自然原因使得宇宙毁灭开始加速。某个宇宙的终结会导致原本处于平衡状态的多元宇宙失衡，使得所有宇宙的生命线缩短，致使它们都将提前毁灭，这种失衡带来的空间收缩导致了多元宇宙的互相碰撞。最终，所有多元宇宙都会在碰撞中消亡。

*文中所提到的武器，在漫画里是真实存在的。叫做反物质释放系统，能将指定星球直接轰成渣。


	9. 09

　　是Tony主动去吻的Peter，连印上Peter嘴角的温柔热度都让他深切体会到了怜惜，仿佛这个吻是从多年前穿越而来的，携着时光的印痕，将多年未来得及诉说的心意一并包含在其中。

 

　　他们不知道还剩下多少时间能给对方，此刻的吻更像是末日所赠予的礼物，打破了多年的桎梏。将两人心底最简单、最原始的爱意呈现在彼此眼前。

 

　　Peter从心底感受到了不满足，六年的漫长苦恋与这短短的亲吻一刻形成了极为强烈又令人心痛的对比。男孩的攀上Tony的后颈，手指贴在那块皮肉之上下意识用了力，似乎是在渴求也是在催促，“Please……Tony，给我。”

 

　　而男人却充耳不闻，亲吻的动作仍然慢条斯理，含住男孩的下唇轻柔的摩挲，食指与中指将男孩发热的耳根包围起来，指腹安抚的轻按着连接发根的那块皮肤。接连的吻几乎是不断续的落在Peter的脸上，这让Peter产生了一种Tony似乎要用吻记住他的奇妙想象。

 

　　“我喜欢你的眼睛，”男人的吻印在Peter的眼睫上，男孩下意识地闭上眼，眼睑上迎来短暂的温热触感，“即使是没有注视着我的时刻，我也爱极了它。”

 

　　又一个吻落在男孩挺直的鼻梁上，当中有一道很浅的月牙形疤痕，“别再受伤了，Kid，”Tony又在那道早已愈合的伤痕上多吻了一下，声音里带着点笑，“摔断鼻梁的样子可不太好看。”

 

　　“你要保护好自己，”Tony将最后的吻停在了男孩柔软的腮帮上，抬起头来无比认真的盯着Peter的眼睛，“我要一个完整回来的Peter Parker。”

 

　　男人的手指戳在Peter的心口上，似乎意有所指，“无论是什么地方。”

 

　　Peter张口想应话，不过Tony很快又摇摇头打断了他，“我在说什么呢……”，男人这次是真的笑起来了，褐色眼瞳又柔软了几分，“Kiss me，Peter.”

　　男孩依言去亲吻Tony，在年长者的带领下，这次的吻明显升温，Peter的唇瓣被牙齿衔住拉扯着，Tony轻而易举的能找到他的敏感点。两人心里同时升起了一个想法——他们早该这么做了，Peter也放任自己去回应Tony，青涩的吻技以及男孩对他不加掩饰的渴望同样感染了Tony。

　　Tony托起男孩的臀部将Peter抱坐在会议桌上，过腰的高度恰好让Peter此时比Tony高出了半头，男孩只能低头来追逐男人的唇舌，偶尔错过了舌尖相触的缠绵时，Peter会下意识的哼出一声不满足的呜咽，亲吻的动作也变得更加迫切。

　　男人咬住Peter的舌尖，用上了所能想象到的所有撩拨方式，他能清楚的尝到Peter惯用的漱口水味道，闻起来有点发甜的柑橘香在亲吻中催生出一种奇妙的苦意。偏偏是这点微苦将这个吻衬得尤为应景，似乎包含了所有咸涩、痛苦的、甜蜜的事物，是回忆也是他们此刻的爱情。

　　当男人的唇舌下滑到颈侧的时候，Peter的呼吸急促了起来，柑橘味儿的呼吸喷洒在Tony的发顶，一团团的温热吐息似乎无形中也在让周围的空气开始升高温度。随着吮吸的动作在男孩细白的皮肤之上落下一片片晕红仿若花瓣的红痕，“Give me more……”

　　男孩在Tony头顶叹息着，手指轻扯着男人脑后的头发出声催促，而这时候半空中却传来一条语音：“Boss，Thor请求会面，他正在——”

　　“拒绝，”Tony停了动作，在Friday提到Thor时，男人的声音变得很是强硬，“告诉他短时间内别出现在我面前。”

　　Tony说完转头去看被他吻得眼角泛红的Peter，男孩大腿张开，衬衫的扣子也被他解到了胸口，濡湿的水光携着透红的吻痕顺着大敞的领口印在男孩皮肤上。巨大的满足感让Tony的心情稍微好了一点，他低下头去咬上Peter的耳垂，“想要继续吗？或许我们该换个地方。”

　　Peter当然不会拒绝他，他永远无法拒绝Tony Stark。

　　两人一同倒在床上的时候，Tony忽然认真起来，将男孩与他相比稍小的手掌握在掌心，与Peter十指相扣，“你会后悔吗？为了今天的事。”

　　“我不会。”Peter很笃定，“我等这一天已经等了很久了……你无法想象我等了有多久。”

　　Tony这才低头继续了先前的亲吻，保持着与Peter相扣手指的动作将男孩的一手举高按在头顶，即使这动作之中透着完全的压制，但Tony是温柔的，扣着他手腕的力度不算用力，但Peter却一点也不想挣开他。

　　Peter衬衫的扣眼上绕了线，与塑制的圆形纽扣难分难舍的缠绕在一起，就如同他们的亲吻。但在此刻，这种衣料之间的缠绵显然是不被需要的，Tony在男孩耳边笑起来，手上用力直接扯开了衬衫，男人低沉的磁性嗓音混着温热的呼吸扑在Peter耳朵上，“你的衬衫倒是先坏了。”

　　“都怪你……”Peter小声的回应道。另一只手配合了男人的动作向上抬高，好让Tony将衬衫从他肩上剥下一半。被情欲加热的吻很快落在他的肩头，男人用了力气地去啃咬那块皮肉，这让Peter觉得自己好像变成了Tony的猎物，被男人以利齿衔在齿关，他的皮肉之下是血液，也是他对Tony的蓬勃爱意。

　　不过Tony是个温柔的猎人，他唇舌相接地舔咬着男孩瘦削的肩头，在骨节上印下一些第二天就会消退的齿印。Tony太温柔了，动作轻柔到让Peter怀疑自己会变成一块愚蠢的黄油，随着男人的吻和爱意一起融化在他怀里，他喜欢这样的Tony，但此时此刻他需要更能被记住的东西。

　　“Please Ruin me，before I've been broken.”

　　Tony愣住了动作，望向男孩发红的眼睛，但是Peter的眼神诚恳至极，Tony只能叹了口气，“As you wish.”

　　这句话仿佛一颗无形的子弹，将两人之间最后一点故作的矜持和体面一起击碎了，他们拥抱、他们的再一次亲吻更像出于最原始冲动的兽类。Tony抓住Peter的头发用了力地去咬男孩的唇瓣，尖利的齿列在鲜花色泽的柔软嘴唇上留下了齿痕，这让Peter痛呼出声，手上却将男人抱得更紧，不停在Tony耳边诉求着想要更多。

　　皮肉浅薄的唇瓣在粗暴的对待下很快发了红，Tony再抬头时只见到那片透出如血的颜色，衬得Peter泛着水光的眼睛比平时要多了几分引诱，偏偏他的男孩还不停的在他耳边喊着要更多，Peter没有章法的在Tony身上爱抚了一通，使得年长者从喉咙发出低低的喘息。

　　理智，在这一刻是多余的。

　　Peter主动地打开了双腿，将臀部抬高好让Tony能脱下卡在他腰间的牛仔裤——Tony曾经半开玩笑地说过他只适合穿牛仔裤，说是Peter穿西装只会显得像是偷穿爸爸的衣服一样不相称，于是在那之后，Peter的衣柜里总是塞满了各种颜色和款式的牛仔裤。

　　但其实，Tony内心的意思是：Peter只适合穿牛仔裤，挺括布料能将男孩的臀部紧紧的包裹起来，看起来挺翘又饱满，比蜘蛛侠制服下完美贴合的曲线更引人遐思。  
　　不过这种想象只属于糟糕的大人，Tony当然不会直接说出口，他只是找个心口不一的借口而已。但现在，当他的手掌真的贴上这两瓣臀肉时，Tony找到了最恰当的机会，他说：“你知道我每次看你穿牛仔裤都在想什么吗？”

　　“什么？”被吻得迷糊的男孩并不清楚Tony的问话，只是下意识地应答。

　　“我在想。”Tony的手掌完全托住了男孩的臀瓣，两片弹性极佳的软肉在手中被男人挤压得变形，“我真想亲手脱掉它们，然后让你躺在我的床上……我想你一定会喜欢的。”

　　“你现在已经实现了一半，你亲手脱下了它，也……和我在这张床上。”Peter伸出没被男人握住的那只手贴上Tony的脸，睫毛半张半合，“还剩下一半，fuck me hard……让我多喜欢你一点。”

　　男人的呼吸急促起来，解开腰带的动作再也不是慢条斯理的了，Tony将腰带扔出去的时候金属皮带扣砸在了墙上，发出一声脆响，这完全暴露了Tony并非Peter想象的那样冷静，Peter忍不住笑了出来，“Mr.Stark，别着急嘛。”

　　Tony低头去吻男孩的嘴角，留了两人说话的间隙，“我只希望你叫的时候也能这么大声和理智气壮。”

　　接下来Peter被男人摸上他隐秘入口的手指堵住了话，言语撩拨是一回事，但是真到了这一刻，Peter是紧张的。Tony放开了男孩的手腕，好让Peter能抱住他的肩膀，Tony的床头柜里永远放着一只没拆封的润滑剂——他等这一天同样很久了。

　　啫喱状的膏体在温热的掌心里很快融化了，那些粘腻湿滑的液体顺着男人开拓的手指被送进Peter身体深处，Tony的手指在张合着的粉色褶皱上按压，试图让那一圈紧张的肌肉缓慢放松。

　　但随着越来越多的润滑剂被填进后穴，Peter忽然发现有些不对劲，在膏体融化的地方撩拨起了一阵阵的奇妙痒意，将他身体里的渴望挖掘出来，Peter喘着气，“这是什么……我——我觉得不太——”

　　“只是一点能让你更放松和舒服的东西……”但Tony只是安抚性的吻了吻男孩的侧脸，手上的动作没一点要停下的意思，“没关系的。”

　　Peter的手指揪紧了Tony的衣袖，身体内的褶皱被男人的手指抚平又带着那些掺了奇怪药剂的润滑液来回摩挲着，这让Peter忍不住迎着那陌生的湿意和渴望去主动配合男人手指在他身体内抽插的动作，“你，你早有预谋……”

“你聪明起来的确和我很像。”Tony笑着低头去亲男孩因为情动而泛红的胸口。“我当然早有准备。”Tony将手指从Peter体内抽了出来，换上了身下早已硬得发痛的性器抵上男孩的后穴，声音低沉，“我等这一天也很久了。我幻想过很多次，我是如何进入你的，幻想过很多次你的表情，你的声音……”

“然后呢……”Peter喘着气，感受着Tony将他的身体一寸寸打开，敏感的黏膜受了刺激反而一拥而上的将男人的粗大包裹起来，Peter甚至能感受到性器上每一根鼓胀的青筋和起伏的脉络。  
这让Peter切实地体会到Tony确实在他的身体里、他终于拥有了Tony。

　　“然后我发现，任何想象都比不过现在的你。”

　　男人缓慢地将自己推进男孩的身体，层叠的肠道被粗硬的顶端推开，而后又亲热的贴住Tony的性器收缩着，“没有什么能和你相比。”

　　终于全数进入让两人同时发出了满足地喟叹，Tony托着男孩的臀部拉向自己腿间，好让两人的交合之处能贴得更近，Tony也能清楚看到被他进入的那处正可怜的收缩着，因为过度的扩张而使得那圈括约肌都褪去血色泛了白，此刻看起来像一朵被雨水冲得发抖的幼嫩花朵。

　　但男孩的脸是红的、耳根的是红的，因为吃痛而被咬在洁白齿列之间的嘴唇也是红的，这让Tony忍不住怀疑，是否一会Peter哭起来的时候会连眼泪也是红色的呢？

　　Tony握住男孩的性器，随着身下缓慢抽插的动作安慰着他，幸而他的动作足够温柔，Peter修长结实的小腿主动地往Tony腰上挂，声音轻得像是在叹息，“别停下来……”

　　男人被发胶固定的头发在低头亲吻Peter的时候散落下来，有一两缕垂在眉毛侧峰上，看起来温柔极了。

　　但Tony的动作却丝毫称不上温柔，粗硬的性器每一次都完全拔出，等到入口处收拢时又慢条斯理的将整根插入，随着抽插的动作翻搅出一些因为摩擦而变成了熟粉玫瑰色泽的嫩肉。被揉出体外的黏膜再被推回后穴时生出了更明显的热意，伴着那些润滑剂里的兴奋药剂让Peter忍不住抬起两腿去圈住男人的腰，下身努力的去迎合Tony的撞击，臀部悬空使得包裹着Tony的甬道也开始收紧。

　　舒爽的快感随着湿滑甬道的收紧过于刺激，Tony按住了Peter的肩膀，身下的抽插更用力也更快速，每一下都狠狠擦过男孩体内的敏感点，激出Peter从一开始就没打算收敛过的呻吟声。

　　Tony的理智已经在Peter躺在他身下的那一刻消失殆尽了，可他的男孩偏偏不肯放过他，“Tony……Tony，我还能承受更多……”

　　男孩的下腹收紧，在Tony眼前绷成一块紧实漂亮的肌肉。Tony拉起Peter的手去按那块皮肤，“Kid……你摸摸看，”Tony说话间用力挺身，在男孩体内进出的性器甚至在两人手下的皮肉顶出一个突起来，“这还不够吗？”

　　男人的操弄一下比一下深，Peter本想收回手，却被手掌之下奇异的触感吸引了，他能清楚的摸到Tony在他的体内有多深、身上的男人又是多么用力的在记住他。

　　而他会将这一切都记得很清楚。

　　“我想射了——Tony——我……”

　　男孩剩下的话被Tony的吻封在喉咙间，男人握着Peter的腰最后冲刺了几下，仍由男孩的高潮的浊白弄了他一手以后，Tony才缓慢地动作了几下抱着男孩的肩膀射了出来。

　　

　　现在已经算是下午了，先前悬在正空中的太阳渐渐西斜。光从明净的落地窗里透进来，将床上头肩相抵、四目相对的两人笼罩在冬日难得的温暖光晕中。

　　这一刻的平和和安心甚至让两人产生了愿意以余生来相抵的冲动，没有人忍心破坏。

　　但是他们都知道，有些事是无法逃避的。

　　他们这群超凡的人注定要被集结，他们在这过程中会变得更为强大，所以当人们需要他们的时候，他们能挺身而出，为这个世界而战。

　　

　　#

　　另个宇宙。

　　“Tony？”夕阳西沉之时，Reed发来一条视讯。

　　手握酒杯的男人坐在沙发上点开了通话，将投影调到眼前的大屏幕上，“说。”

　　视频另一面的神奇先生表情很是严肃，“发现了一些东西……”Reed将一段星体观测记录横在摄像头前，是一段不知名小行星碰撞的画面，在碰撞之后产生的爆炸火光在屏幕这头男人的海蓝色眼瞳里映出了星点，Anthony皱紧了眉头，“这是怎么回事？”

　　“我想你需要过来看看……”


	10. 10

　　即使并没有言明，但此刻的凝重是明显的。

 

　　北郊基地内的复仇者们被集结起来，分坐在长形会议桌两侧。久未见面的神兄弟带来的并不只是重逢的友情，还有令人忧虑的、真实性暂且未知的言论。

 

　　Loki手里的魔方被安置在磨砂喷漆的桌面中央，四方体散发着莹蓝色的微弱光芒，将众人下意识皱紧的眉头衬得更加忧心忡忡。

 

　　“所以，结论是让Peter独自前往另一个宇宙？”Steve首先出声，未出勤的队长并未身着制服，但他眉宇间的英气未减半分，金发男人眼睛看向坐在Tony一旁的Peter，“他还只是个孩子——”

 

　　Peter却打断了Steve，男孩眼神笃定：“Cap，你当年上战场多少岁？”

 

　　“我读过你的资料，关于你的事迹几乎可以倒背如流”Peter并未打算让Steve接话，“你是我一直以来的偶像之一，我们都明白年龄并不能成为退缩的理由”

 

　　Steve原本还想出言反驳，但当他对上男孩的眼睛，在那之中看到了与往时的他所相似的坚毅时，Steve妥协了，“你说得对……”

 

　　金发男人低头笑起来，眼睛扫过与Peter并肩相对的Tony，“Tony之前和我谈过，说你很好。不过，你比我们想得还要好。”

 

　　Peter向Tony投去一个询问的眼神，而小胡子男人只是耸耸肩，“Cap和我谈过招募你的事情，我实话实说。”

 

　　“我只是没想到你会夸我，”Peter凑近Tony低声耳语，“谢啦，Old man。”

 

　　

 

　　事实是，会议桌上并没有多数人反对这项举措。现年二十一岁的Peter Parker、年轻的蜘蛛侠，在众人心里已经是可以独当一面的超级英雄了。即使大家平日里总是习惯性地照顾他，将他作为孩子来对待。但其实，每个人都知道Peter并不比在座任何一个人逊色，仅从他十六岁那年拒绝加入复仇者一事表现出来的独立和主见，足以让人信服今日的Peter有能力担当这个责任。

 

　　“嘿，”Natasha有些看不下去了，“你们能不能别再丧脸吓唬Peter了？”

 

　　红发姑娘从桌侧离身，手搭上Peter的肩膀，语气像是在调侃，“看看这张紧绷的小脸，就不能友好一点？”

 

　　Natasha转脸去看Peter，“别被这些‘姑娘们’影响了，”话里显然意有所指的将在座神情凝重的超级英雄们，但是红发姑娘语气却是难得的温柔，“做你想做的就好。”

 

　　“好了好了，Tony来试试帮我改良我的箭头？”Clint也帮腔，“总感觉有些错位了。”

 

　　被点名的棕发男人闻言抬头，将心绪从自己的沉思从收回来，Tony下意识地看了一眼Peter，犹豫片刻还是拒绝了，“我……有些事要和Peter说，你找Banner吧。”

 

　　弓箭手被一眼明了的博士带走了，回头看桌边几人时仍心生疑惑，“铁罐今天怎么怪怪的？”

 

　　博士有些无奈，明明所有人都清楚的事，怎么Clint就老是不开窍呢？

 

　　不过现在不是解释的好时机，所有Banner只是随口敷衍道，“他什么时候不怪过，走吧走吧。”

 

　　剩下的众人也强迫自己忙碌起来，试图将此刻浓重成墨的离别气氛化开。

 

　　

 

　　手持宇宙魔方的邪神和Thor还是留下来了。

 

　　黑发男人眉头皱得更紧，“这不对劲。”

 

　　邪神忽然的一句话让余下三人都定住了动作，他们齐眼去看Loki手中的方体，而Loki却朝Peter伸出手，将魔方递到男孩眼前来，“你拿着它。”

 

　　就在这短短的传递距离之中，魔方奇异的振动起来，越接近Peter一点，蓝色的方体在空气中嗡嗡发响的声音就越明显。这种反常让Peter的蜘蛛感应开始蠢蠢欲动，但男孩还是摊开手掌将它接了过来，魔方在男孩掌纹清晰的手中发出了一瞬极为耀眼的光，之后就停了下来，不再动也不再有任何异常了，这让不由得产生了一种联想——魔方似乎与Peter的意识契合了。

 

　　“魔方从来没出现过这样的情况，”Loki显然也很不解，“它通常作为开启空间传送来使用，内部能量连接了各个宇宙的跳跃点……出现这样的情况只说明——”

 

　　邪神深吸一口气，“宇宙中的不同空间开始混乱。”

 

　　“碰撞已经产生了。”

 

　　Loki没将剩下的话的说出口，视线投向若有所思的Peter，这个发现无疑在忧虑的众人心上又加一击。

 

　　异常的出现意味着Peter必须尽快启程、尽快赶往另个宇宙。

 

　　Tony又要和他分开了。

 

　　“什么时候走？”令人意外的是，问出这句话的是最开始反对的Tony，棕发男人没有理会Thor投来的讶异探视，只神情紧绷的又问了一遍，“最晚什么时候。”

 

　　“越早越好，”Loki沉吟片刻还是开口了，“因为不确定接下来还会——”

 

　　“好了，不用说了。”Tony烦躁的打断了Loki，反手去握Peter的手掌，带着男孩走到门口才回身，面色依然不善，“给我一点时间。”

 

　　Tony不是有意发难，他只是受够了那些他没法掌握的不确定，Tony Stark的人生中从来就讨厌这些让人忧虑又毫无办法的东西。这些事只会让他心生暴戾，恨不能毁坏点什么。

 

　　“Tony？你——”Peter注意到了男人的异状，男孩停下脚步，但是男人明显神经紧绷的样子，还是让Peter选择转移了话题，“我们这是去哪？”

 

　　“一点……小准备。”

 

　　

 

　　Tony给了Peter一个通讯器，体积不大，直径大约只有男孩半个指节长。但是令Peter惊讶的不止是这项技术——

 

　　“你居然把它做成了反应堆的样子？”Peter望着手掌间的小物睁大眼睛，肉眼可见的惊喜让男孩的眼睛发亮，“这实在……”

 

　　Peter难以自控的去抱住Tony，“我……我很喜欢，Tony，”男孩的声音甚至有些颤抖，他能体会到这份设计背后的用心和含义——Tony几乎是将自己的心送给了他。

 

　　而Tony显然是仍不太习惯被人如此热情的感谢，小胡子男人佯装偏头咳嗽以掩饰自己下意识扬起的嘴角，伸手在桌面上取过一条挂链将Peter手中的通讯器坠在上面，最后将项链递给了Peter，“好好保管。”

 

　　然而男孩却又将项链交还给他，语气之中仍带着期待和兴奋，“我想你给我戴上。”

 

　　银色的链式围过男孩细白的脖颈，低头的姿势让后颈那块脊骨形状更为明显了，优美线条的骨节在Tony眼下呈现出一种专属于少年人的美好。

 

　　然后Tony心里清楚，这种美好是极为脆弱的。他总担心黑暗里会出现一只无形的，名为命运的双手将这脆弱的美好扼杀。即使他的男孩拥有吨级臂力、即使他并非常人。但这些都无法阻止Tony为此忧心。

 

　　Tony将锁扣按进金属小环，手指贴在男孩的肩颈交界处稍微用了力，连带着出口的话都变得有重量了似的：“你永远不会是一个人。”

 

　　男人将那个形似缩小版反应堆的通讯器按在Peter胸口，“我一直和你在一起。”

 

　　接着Tony的指腹接触到了另一只手掌，男孩与他十指相扣，将Tony的话又重复了一次：“我一直都在这里。”

 

　　

 

　　送走Peter的过程并没有想象中那么困难，邪神让Peter手握魔方，那团莹蓝色的光在众人眼前将Peter包裹起来，眼前的空气似乎因为烧灼致使的高温而将视线扭曲和变形，不过是眨眼间的事，Peter就随着那颗神秘的宇宙魔方消失在了众人眼前。

 

　　Tony的心也随之悬起，先前Peter所站的那块地面上空空荡荡，连半点想象中可能出现的烙印符痕也没留下。

 

　　就好像Peter从未在这个宇宙留存过。

 

　　不过幸好——Tony扭头去看屏幕上规律闪动的信号点，他置入通讯器的芯片仍然在稳定发送波段——这至少证明Peter在此时此刻是安全的。

 

　　

 

　　浩瀚宇宙中，各个空间处于一种相对静止的状态，就连跳跃点的坐标也是如此。在宇宙空间稳定排序的情况下，只要找到了正确的坐标点，就能跳跃到设定的时间线上。

 

　　然而，若是这种平衡被打破——不同宇宙在混沌中互相碰撞，两个相对的宇宙将会毁灭。这种毁灭是不可逆、且具有波折性的，随之而来的是各个宇宙的生命线将会缩短、不同空间重叠、坐标点混乱。

 

　　所以在此时，仍然设置最初的坐标点进行跳跃，很可能会降落在错误的时间线上。

 

　　

 

　　Anthony是被房门外的敲打声惊醒的，然而Friday的警报声已经在半空中响了有一会儿了，只不过喝了太多酒的Anthony并没有注意到。

 

　　AI自发的红蓝色预警在天花板上闪着光，让Anthony原本就模糊的视线更加眩晕了，他在Friday开口之前就出声关闭了AI。

 

　　他甚至没召唤战甲，直接去扭开了门把准备好迎接致痛一击——

 

　　然而Anthony没想到他眼前会出现Peter。

 

　　棕色头发的男孩神情很焦虑，他抓住Anthony手臂的力道大到让黑发男人忍不住皱眉：“Anthony，救我。”

 

　　“什么？”Anthony并不明白，“你在说什么？”

 

　　然而男孩并没有理会Anthony的发问，而是手上用力将Anthony的衣袖布料一并抓皱在手心，“你可以救我的，Anthony，只要你想。”

 

　　接着男孩的身形在Anthony眼前闪了一下，Peter像是一段被电波传送来的画面似的——他甚至出现了信号波动的马赛克，男孩握住Anthony的手指也松开了，Peter身后出现了一个黑洞似的力场，那之中深不见底，将Anthony的走廊全部吞噬了。

 

　　显而易见的，黑洞的下一个目标就是Anthony眼前的Peter。

 

　　“你本可以救我的，Anthony。”

 

　　男孩消失前的眼神很沉痛，仿若一把初磨的利刃，在Anthony心上割下狠厉一刀。这种隐隐作痛的幻想在Anthony从梦中醒来后仍然残留在神经上，黑发男人下意识地去摸胸口，手下并没有摸到确切的伤口，只有经历噩梦后的沉沉冷汗。

 

　　但当他回忆起Peter失望、又仿佛早就知晓一切的眼神，Anthony仍然觉得心口作痛。

 

　　而这时，Friday弹出一条警报，红蓝色的预警灯将卧室一地的酒瓶照亮了。

 

　　Anthony听见他的房门被人敲响了。

 

——tbc——


	11. 11

　　其实不只是刚才那个梦，在Peter离开的八个月里，Anthony幻想过很多次男孩重新出现在他眼前的场景。

 

　　在Anthony的想象里或许某日又遇到了奇怪的空间穿越，男孩会忽然出现在他的床榻一侧。以Anthony所见过的别扭姿势让自己的身体仅靠床沿，好似Anthony是什么洪水猛兽一般不肯挨近他半分——不过往往在睡熟了以后，Peter会下意识的贴近床上的另一个热源。这也是半夜里Anthony总被吓醒的原因，浅眠的他经常会被Peter忽然搭上他腰腹的小腿给踢到肋骨一痛。不过他转头看到Peter乖巧的睡颜以后下意识还是将暴戾的想法作罢了，因为只有那时候的Peter才显得没有那么讨厌他。

 

　　在他这八个月里的所有幻想中，Peter总是和他记忆里不太一样——不会躲开Anthony的吻，也不会因为Anthony的靠近而皱起眉头做出一副警觉的样子。

 

　　在Anthony私自的虚妄里，Peter是喜欢他的。

 

　　但任何午夜时分迤逦的想象都不及Anthony此刻真正见到Peter的半分好。

 

　　回忆起Peter的感觉就像是有人在Anthony心上开了一枪，他以为Peter是会将他心口洞穿的子弹。然而这人总能给他惊喜，随着一声枪响以后，寥寥火药气味伴随着一朵初绽的玫瑰从那枪口钻出来。

 

　　男孩在他心上开出一朵花来。

 

　　“你是假的吧。”黑发男人笑得莫名，而他四目相对的Peter则被这一句话问得发懵，他开始怀疑Anthony是不是喝酒把脑子喝坏了才会问出这样一句话，可是紧接而来的双臂环绕的拥抱将Peter包裹起来，让他的质疑同他的肢体一起僵住了。

 

　　Anthony的手臂在Peter背后收紧，Peter简直觉得自己要随着男人身上那股浓重的烟酒气味被一起揉碎在Anthony怀里了，这种奇异的温柔让Peter有些毛骨悚然，“你又发什么疯？”

 

　　“看来是真的了，”Anthony的呼吸声很重，灼热的吐息将男孩的耳廓包围起来，男人贴近耳根的声音听起来十分低沉：“说我疯了的人很多，但只有你敢当着我的面。”

 

　　“你……”Peter眉头皱紧，今晚的Anthony确实很奇怪——虽然他从没觉得Anthony正常过，但是现在抱着他的黑发男人明显和他记忆里的那个Anthony不太一样了。

 

　　虽然之前Anthony也成日酗酒，不过他从来不会到夸张到整个卧室地面都堆满酒瓶。Peter甚至看到枕边都扔了好几个倒空的窄口瓶，琥珀色的瓶身被窗外的月光反射出微弱的光，衬得这间卧房充满了潦草又孤独的氛围。

 

　　醉酒的男人力气并不大，即使Anthony努力想要控制住Peter的肢体，好让它无法从自己的怀抱里躲开。但是蜘蛛侠是什么人？能轻松手抵公交车的超级英雄凭着惊人的臂力，轻松的就逃脱了Anthony的压制。

 

　　但是出乎Peter意料的是Anthony并没有像之前那样启动绝境召来他的共生战甲，黑发男人只是安静的靠在亚光贴面的墙壁上，Peter甚至能看到Anthony脸上带着不太明显的笑——如果将此刻难得不带讥讽的上扬嘴角当作是Anthony在笑的话。

 

　　这种笑容并不是复杂的，它甚至不含任何欲望、没有Peter见惯的嘲讽意味，这种笑容纯净到让Peter产生了一种Anthony见到他是发自内心的单纯感到高兴而已。

 

　　Peter心里明知这种想法是不符实际的，但男人奇怪的言行举止和刚才那个突然的拥抱都让这个诡异的想法在Peter心里越扩越大。

 

　　

　　纵使Peter心里有万般焦急，他也不得不接受事实——和一个醉鬼谈论宇宙将要毁灭的事是非常不妥当的。

 

　　“Friday？”Peter发出问询，空气中那股快要将人嗅觉淹没的烟酒味道让他嫌弃的皱起鼻子，“带我去离这里最近的房间，你的Boss需要被‘处理’一下。”

 

　　显而易见的，Peter后一句话明显是说给Anthony听的，他也不知道自己什么毛病，见了男人的面就仿佛长了一身的刺，不刺激一下Anthony他就浑身不自在。

 

　　但是Anthony又一次让Peter感到了惊讶，黑发男人根本没有因为这句话而恼怒，Anthony甚至连眉头也没皱。换做是平时的他一定恨不得拎起Peter的衣领揍他屁股了——实际上Anthony这么做过一次，Peter总是控制不住想骂他“老混蛋”，把男孩压在身下的时候，Anthony还偶尔能把它理解成一句情趣来听。

 

　　但是如果连在餐桌上一起吃个饭，Peter都三句不离“老混蛋”也太过分了吧？

 

　　所以Anthony一点不觉得自己把Peter裤子扒下来，召来战甲强制Peter跪在床沿，一边将Peter操到意识混乱，一边掌掴男孩臀部的行为有什么不对。

 

　　青少年就是需要教训不是吗？

 

　　只不过现在Anthony真的累了，他再懒得和任何人计较什么了。

 

　　“小混蛋？”

 

　　“什么？”Peter回头扔了个不耐烦的眼神过去，“你能不能别叫我这个？”

 

　　“我没说是在叫你，是你自己答应的。”Anthony听上去心情很好，“你想我了吗？”

 

　　“你真是有病……”Peter光是来到这个宇宙不到半个小时就已经开始觉得人生艰难了，“我有很重要的事要和你谈。”

 

　　Anthony没作声，走到男孩前面将手指贴上门锁，指纹与触屏贴合发出一声清脆的校准声，门锁随之打开。

 

　　一连串流畅的动作并不像一个真正醉酒的人会做出来的事情，Peter这才知道Anthony根本没喝醉。黑发男人推开房门，只按亮了一盏床边侧灯，暖色的灯光将两人镀上一层温柔的光晕，连那双冰蓝色的眼睛在这时候看起来也要柔软得多。

 

　　“既然你没醉……我走了。”

 

　　Anthony握住了男孩的手腕，反身将Peter压制在门板上，“不是说有重要的事？”

 

　　“你身上好香……”Anthony埋头在男孩肩颈边喃喃自语，Peter身上清爽的沐浴露香味在久困于烟酒之中的Anthony闻起来好极了。男孩立时就剧烈地挣扎起来，又被Anthony回以更用力的压制，即使Anthony无法敌过蜘蛛侠的后天神力，但是在男人眼中闪过那一抹银蓝的时候——Peter就又一次意识到自己根本斗不过Anthony。

 

　　银色的金属从Peter的脚踝往上爬，贴着男孩纤细的骨节绕圈打着转，轻柔的力道和缱绻的姿势甚至让Peter感受到了一点久未见面的怜惜和依恋。

 

　　“想我了吗。”Anthony又问了一遍，男人的鼻尖在Peter鬓角上滑动，温热的呼吸混着发根被蹭动的微痒让Peetr更想逃离Anthony。但是男孩每扭动身体一寸，Anthony就贴近一寸，直到两人衣料互相摩擦，呼吸交融。这距离暧昧到Peter几乎怀疑他的心跳要带着Anthony的心脏一起动了。

 

　　Peter偏过头下意识地想转移话题，“你有空问这些为什么不能听我说一下重要的事？”

 

　　“嗯……”Anthony用鼻音应了一声，嘴唇贴上Peter的皮肤不断啄吻着，仿佛故意要刺激Peter的羞耻心一样，每一个吻落下时Anthony都会故意发出亲吻的黏腻声响。这暧昧声响倒让Peter的挣扎和躲避显得像是和男朋友闹了别扭一样。而且他越是逃避，Anthony就亲得越是大声，就像存心要和Peter显现出来的正经作对。

 

　　“你放开我！”Peter忍受不住的叫喊出声，但他整个人都被战甲牢牢的按在身后厚重的门板上，他四肢上唯一能动的地方就只有手指了，而这显然不能给Anthony造成任何威胁。

 

　　Peter高声的拒绝让因为见到Peter好不容易提了点精神起来的Anthony眉头皱紧，“只过了八个月，你就忘记我说的——”

 

　　“等等，”Peter忽然意识到他从来这个世界就觉得不对劲的地方在哪里了，“你刚刚说我们分开了多久？”

 

　　“八个月。”

 

　　“不可能，”惊愕窜上男孩瞪大的双眼，让Peter的惊讶都快溢出他喉咙：“我才回去了半个月……”

 

　　若不是他们之间有谁疯了，那就只剩下一种可能——Peter想起Loki临行前和他说过因为碰撞空间会产生混乱，然而Peter没想到他居然意外的直接来到了另个宇宙的八个月后！

 

　　Peter这才意识到Anthony的宇宙里已经是盛夏了，此刻他身着厚实的兜帽卫衣后背竟然透着潮热的汗意。

 

　　“你快放开我！”Peter顾不得男人是否会恼怒了，他联想到Loki所说的关于宇宙碰撞、万物消亡的警告，一时间里恐慌和无措填满了Peter的脑海。

 

　　而这些都让Peter对于Anthony此刻的控制更感到生气了：“地球就要爆炸了你知不知道！”

 

　　结果Anthony并没有像Peter想象中那样表现出震惊，黑发男人听了这话反而笑出了声：“我以为你要说什么，”黑发男人好像一点也不在乎，“原来你所谓重要的事情就是这个。”

 

　　共生战甲也被Anthony召回了身后，银色金属乖巧地伏在男人脚边作出待机的战甲形状。Anthony走到床边坐下，男人的语气听起来甚至是讥讽似的得意：“那我告诉你一件更重要的事？”

 

　　“这个宇宙马上就要毁灭了，只有不到一周的时间了。”

 

　　Anthony没有理会男孩因为这句话而出现的震惊，Anthony只是玩味的打量着Peter，“所以你为什么来这里？”

 

　　Peter在询问和坦白之间纠结了半刻还是选择拿出魔方，自从空间跳跃结束以后，魔方就静止不动了。没有再出现过异常的振动和亮动，仿佛陷入了沉睡。

 

　　不过Peter并没有把魔方递出去，他仍保持着警惕：“Loki说你们或许需要这个。”

 

　　男孩手中这团莹蓝色的光在黑暗中尤为引人注目，这种纯净的、不掺杂质的蓝仿佛具有蛊惑性一般，让Anthony下意识伸出了手去接男孩手中的方体：“给我。”

 

　　但Peter却将魔方收了回去，男孩很是固执，“你先告诉我，魔方对你们真的有用？”

 

　　“我不知道。”短短一个晚上已经被拒绝了好几次的Anthony心情显然不太好，“我是真的不知道，”Anthony语气是不耐烦的，“没人会有心情在宇宙毁灭前去了解这些事的。”

 

　　“我们已经试过了很多种办法，”黑发男人语速很快，“碰撞早在九个月前就产生了，就在你来的半个月前，不过那时候只是一些无关的星体在碰撞，这种碰撞不算什么异常。但是在之后的一个月里，互相碰撞的星体开始增多、范围也越来越大。”Anthony伸手抹了把脸，声音变得沉重起来，“Reed为此制作了一个探测计时器，用来侦测这种碰撞，可以知道碰撞的时间和坐标点。也是这时候我们才发现，被波及到的宇宙离我们越来越近。在这之前，我们曾经差点撞上了另一个地球……”

 

　　黑发男人的话戛然而止，这之后的沉默也显得十分沉重。

 

　　这一刻的沉默显然是有原因的。

 

　　“然后呢？”Peter预感到背后的答案绝对是不简单的。

 

　　“我们把那个地球轰碎了，”Anthony的声音很低，“一种叫反物质释放系统的武器，只用一下，那个星球就在我们眼前爆炸——”

 

　　“你们怎么能这样做！”Peter抓住了Anthony的衣领，将那块面料在掌心揪成一团，缩紧的领口将Anthony的呼吸也勒紧了，男孩气得连牙齿都在打战：“你们……你们哪来的资格去处决别人的生命？”

 

　　“所以呢，”Anthony并没有理会Peter的激动和指责，相反的，黑发男人的眼神是不屑的，那双蓝色眼瞳又恢复了往日的冷硬，那些初见的柔情全都不复存在，“蜘蛛侠，你也要抓我去审判了？”

 

　　Anthony方才提到的“审判”二字让Peter停下了动作，“什么意思？”

 

　　“没什么意思，”Anthony在男孩分神的时候将快被扯坏的衣领从Peter手里解救出来，黑发男人打定主意要将Peter彻底无视似的。

 

　　Anthony起身走到浴室门口才回过头，“出去，别在我面前作出这副表情。”

 

　　“我什么表情？”

 

　　“Peter Parker，你是真不知道？”Anthony没忍住嗤笑了一声，“你该去照照镜子，你简直就差没在脸上写‘别在这里上了我，我很害怕了’”Anthony此刻的笑声充满了轻蔑，和Peter今晚初见到的那个笑容有极大的差别。

 

　　但黑发男人尤嫌这些话还不够狠一样，Anthony又补了一句：“还有，带着你的魔方滚远一点。我又不是什么超级英雄，我不会像你认识的Tony Stark一样去拯救世界的。”

 

　　Peter显然也很气愤，但是男孩盯着Anthony的背影半句话也没骂出来。

 

　　最后，棕发男孩刻意砸上了门，力道大得让人怀疑门框都快破碎了，但Peter仍然连头也没回。

 

　　他没看到身后的Anthony在男孩走后脸上的是什么表情，就像他不知道当Peter对Anthony感到失望时，黑发男人自己又有多么绝望一样。

 

　　这让Anthony想起了他的噩梦，男孩眼神悲痛的指责他，而在这悲痛之后是他们都无法躲避的黑洞。

 

　　Anthony也是这时候忽然意识到，他或许永远都只能活在众人的审判之中，他永远都无法改过自新，他不过是一个编码出了错的机器。

 

　　不过是一个不应当出现的Tony Stark。

 

——tbc——

 

他永远都无法改过自新，他不过是一个编码出了错的机器。——《Gasoline》歌词

铁罐的自毁倾向不会因为他黑化成白罐而减弱了半分，反而是所有负面都放大了。

这段剧情来自《秘密战争》，众人知道地球将在第二次碰撞中灭亡时都放弃了抵抗——因为他们不愿意再以毁灭另个星球的生命来得以存活了。所以当时漫画里的超英们全都平静的接受了末日，而铁罐只能一个人酗酒……

之后还会再补充前段剧情的。


	12. 12

　　关于宇宙将要毁灭这件事，Anthony他们是被“通知”的。

 

瓦坎达

　　骤然间笼罩大地的阴影让人心上惴惴不安，天幕上有一颗正向瓦坎达极速靠近的巨大行星——它几乎就快要撞上地球了！

 

　　T'Challa召集了瓦坎达的精锐队伍，饶是这数名勇敢无畏的战士聚集在一起，他们面对着压向地面的阴霾仍然毫无办法，人类的力量根本无法与自然抗衡。但是此时一个有着银白头发的白人女性从那片阴影中一跃而出，她伴随着那一片异星在地面投下的阴影而来。这名银发女人身穿着黑色的束身战斗服，发梢随着身姿翻转的动作在空中划出一道凌厉的弧线，而且银发女人似乎早有准备。

 

　　T'Challa注意到她手中正拿着一件形状怪异的武器，似枪非枪，接着这个女人用那把武器对准了那片阴影，随着枪弹出膛在眼前闪出一道耀眼的光，那颗将要撞上地球的星体居然就在那把武器的攻击下刹那间破碎了。强度如此惊人的武器让T'Challa心头惊诧不已，不过振金制作的战服向来能给他战无不胜的勇气，T'Challa对来人亮出了似利刃的爪尖，可是银发女人似乎无心与他交手。

 

　　来人表情紧绷，严肃的眼神看不出半点玩笑之意：“宇宙要毁灭了。”

 

　　这个女人叫黑天鹅*——实际上这么说并不准确，这只是一个代号，甚至算不上名字。但是，Anthony他们暂且只能以此来称呼她。这个女人不仅带来了仿若天方夜谭一般的惊悚言论，同时与之到来的还有那把杀伤力大到足够毁灭一个星球的武器——并且，黑天鹅还特意提到，他们完全能再次升级—这种武器—而那时候它的威力将有多么恐怖，在座的每个人都不敢想象。

 

　　一个来历不明的女人、以及她从异星带来的不知名武器，不管是她到来的独特方式还是这个随之而来的骇人言论，都让人难以捉摸。黑天鹅的出现首先让瓦坎达国王——T'Challa提高了警惕，先不论来人的善恶立场如何，仅仅从她携带的威力巨大的武器就足以让一个国家的国王紧张起来。T'Challa几乎是没多犹豫的就打败了黑天鹅，将这名身份未知、甚至连她来自哪个星球都不知道的女人关押在了瓦坎达监狱里。

 

　　不过事情并不可能就此结束，如果黑天鹅所说有百分之一可能性是真的，那么——

 

　　T'Challa皱紧了眉头，一支本不该再出现的队伍或许要被再次聚集起来了。

 

　　这支队伍汇集了多位涉及不同领域的超级英雄，他们仅出现在为了解决威胁地球乃至宇宙的危机之时，并且这个组织向来不为人所知。保密程度高到就连成员的家人和朋友都对其身份毫不知情，Anthony就是其中一员。

 

　　

　　而这一天，是Anthony和Peter的初次相遇，同时也是他们所在的两个宇宙第一次有了交集。

 

　　Anthony很清楚的记得那一天他不过和往常一样，从宿醉中清醒过来，只不过他枕边还睡着一个他印象中根本没见过的女人。Anthony的床很宽，他和前夜的床伴之间隔得很远——几乎能再睡下两三个人了，不过他倒是真的不记得前一晚上这张床上到底睡过几个人了。床上这位金发碧眼的翘臀姑娘确实是他会喜欢的类型，Anthony径直起身拉开了窗帘，也没顾及床上的女人还赤裸着身体是不是没睡醒。屋内甚至还隐约有一点情色的气息没有散去，床上睡着的女人大半个皮肤雪白的身体都裸露在外，只不过一夜之后，Anthony已经失去了兴趣。

 

　　他把身后的残局留给该替他收拾的人，自己先从酒柜里抽了支威士忌出来，随手倒了满杯去了隔壁空房间的浴室。现在已经早上十点了，即使Anthony空荡荡的胃袋仍叫嚣着抗拒酒饮，不过因为绝境病毒在身，Anthony并不担心自己会像注射绝境之前因为不规律的饮食而生理不适——反正，也没人会因为这个来念叨他一通。

 

　　等Anthony从浴室出来的时候，他醒来的那个卧室已经被收拾干净了，效率高得如同酒店贴心的清晨打扫服务——还顺带清理床伴的那种。Anthony坐在新换上的床单上擦着头发，对着摆设被归置整齐的房间少有的有点发愣。

 

　　连房间里喷的空气清新剂都像星级酒店的同款，Anthony心里忽然想到自己某天是不是也会被这么干脆的清理出这个世界，不过这想法实在是太好笑了，Anthony勾起一边嘴角，他可是这个世界的上帝。他都无需勾动手指，就能靠着绝境病毒调动全城的人心和欲望——并且，Anthony相信他不止能做到这些。

 

　　Peter就是这时候出现的，起初Anthony还以为是Stark Tower的系统故障出了什么bug，不然Friday怎么会提示他工作室门外躺了个蜘蛛侠？这可真是个有趣的新闻，Anthony在心里盘算着自己上一次见到蜘蛛侠该是什么时候。

 

　　不过Anthony心里更多的是掠过警惕的阴影——他不觉得他和蜘蛛侠关系好到可以让Peter Parker擅闯他的Stark Tower。

 

　　可事实和他想的不太一样，这个蜘蛛侠和他认识的那位也不太一样——看起来更年轻、五官也稚嫩得多，棕发男孩背靠着墙面，乖顺的闭着眼睛，眉宇间平滑一片。看起来无忧无虑。Anthony伸出脚尖去踢了踢他的小腿，不过男孩好像确实暂时陷入了昏迷或者失去了意识，Anthony让Friday又给他做了一遍体征扫描，确定躺在他工作室门口的人还有心跳、并且呼吸平稳，Anthony才把人拎进了工作室放在沙发上。

 

　　不过说真的，Anthony确实很久没这么抱过谁了。即使他打横把Peter抱起来的动作并不轻柔，男孩也一直没有要醒来的迹象，颜色浅淡的嘴唇闭得很紧，几乎都要绷成了一条线，看起来很是倔强。可他偏头靠在Anthony手臂上的样子倒乖得像只猫，Anthony心里有些好笑，或许是出于对弱小动物的恻隐之心，把人放在沙发上时Anthony下意识放轻了动作。

 

　　但是，让Anthony没想到的是，那小子确实不是个省油的灯，醒来还不到十分钟，就已经烦得Anthony想直接对着落地窗上轰上一炮，再拎着领子把Peter扔出去了。他就不懂，怎么有人敢在他的宇宙、站在他的地盘上，和他面对面的大呼小叫，甚至一字一句都要声声指责他不如另一个宇宙的Tony Stark。那时候Anthony说过这样一句话：“在我的宇宙里，杀个蜘蛛侠应该算不上什么事。”其实他当时是真的差一点就让战甲掐断了Peter的喉咙，Anthony根本不用亲自动手就能杀了Peter，可他到底没那么做。

 

　　原因在于Peter的眼神，当时男孩双脚都离了地，呼吸一声要比一声浅，他应该知道自己的生命正在不断的流失。可是Peter对于Anthony居然毫不畏惧，他甚至敢直视着Anthony的眼睛，面对死亡而毫无退缩，这份称得上是愚笨的勇气实在是Anthony见得不多的。

 

　　也正是这一点引起了Anthony的兴趣——也可以说是破坏欲、恶意，anyway——总之那是一些Anthony觉得有趣，而Peter必定会感到绝望的东西。

 

　　Anthony让他引以为豪的金属战甲放开了Peter，他抱住Peter的心情带着他自己都想不到的得意。Peter浸满泪水的眼睛意外的很是漂亮，眼泪将那双原本明亮的、发着光的的眼睛里的神采遮去了大半。而Anthony居高临下，说出的话仿若神谕：“叫我Anthony，以后……再也没有Tony。”

 

　　他要承认，他确实觉得Peter很有趣，这种趣味有点像是在逗弄小猫小狗。

 

　　而且他当时的确是故意告诉Peter房间里有监控的，其实他完全可以不说的，他完全有更高明的办法去监视Peter——只不过Anthony可能真的无聊到了想养只小狗的地步，看着Peter听到那房间有监控以后气得眼睛都瞪圆了，Anthony心里反而好笑得都快去拍桌子了。

 

　　说到底，Anthony其实很不懂Peter怎么就那么单纯。他说Friday叫Saturday，Peter还真就信了他的话，挂着一脸傻兮兮的笑容叫着Saturday和AI搭话。他故意让Peter知道厕所有监控，故意把Peter逼急了来砸他的门，但他确实没想到Peter又把他说的和他一起睡当真了。

 

　　看Peter掀开他床上的被子时一脸视死如归的样子，Anthony那时候是真的对另个宇宙的他佩服极了——那位Tony Stark到底是怎么和这么一个什么都不懂、什么都当真的小屁孩相处下去的？

 

　　他记得很清楚的是Peter睡下去的时候头发还是湿的，枕头是早上才换的，干净的枕面被男孩湿润的发梢洇湿了一片，让那块布料颜色也变深，看起来潮乎乎的。

 

　　这忽然让Anthony的卧室看起来不太像一间酒店套房了——起码，酒店房间里绝对不会有一只来自另个宇宙的小奶狗。Anthony不明白他心里忽然生出的那点热意是从何而来，他甚至有些想要伸手去拨开男孩脑后那些滴着水的头发，好让Peter能睡得舒服一点。

 

　　可他怎么会有这种想法？Anthony自己都难以理解，他最讨厌被无关的情绪牵绊，他已经受够了被情感主导理智的过去。与之相对的，他心里正腾起一股子破坏欲，Peter背对着他紧靠床沿，似乎只当他是洪水猛兽一般，对他避之不及，而Anthony向来擅长让事情变得更糟糕——

 

　　“不准穿衣服睡觉。”

 

　　Anthony如愿以偿的看见Peter的脸上在他说出这句话之后出现的惊愕之色，在他看来Peter就像一件纯白无暇的瓷器，他光洁又平滑，似乎难以沾染一切浊尘。就好像生来如此，注定是永远向着光明一面的存在，而Anthony正与之相反。

 

　　他原本是同在光明的一方，他信奉着Peter所信奉的正义。但是现在，他不再是过去那个Tony Stark了——比起追寻正义，他更愿意成为被追寻、被信奉的本身——他才是真正的人间之神。

 

　　他威胁Peter，如果不照着他的话做，就别想回到他自己的宇宙去——实际上Anthony本来也没打算送他回去，他没那么好的闲心也没那个义务。

 

　　Peter挺直的脊背在他面前颤抖着，洗完澡换上的睡衣和Anthony身上的很像——反正都是Friday采购的。Anthony的衣服尺寸对于Peter来说还是过于宽松了，男孩并不宽阔的肩膀被衬得很是瘦弱。通过这些颤抖、不愿意转身看Anthony的表现，都让Anthony感受到了他的沮丧和绝望。

 

　　他拿了手边的文件夹去砸Peter让男孩停下动作滚回去睡觉，Anthony没有理会Peter因他这个举动投来的不解眼神，因为连他说不清自己是出于哪门子的不对劲，说不定真像Peter惯常说他的那样，“不知道发了什么疯”。

 

　　总之，他不想再看见Peter那副像被人劈头盖脸泼了盆水连头上的卷毛都耷拉下来的丧气样了，就……就当作他是在可怜一只小狗吧。Anthony去给自己倒了杯酒，酒精反而更有助于让他冷静，等他放下酒杯回卧室的时候，Peter已经睡着了。

 

　　床头柜上开了一盏暖色的灯，灯不算亮，光线影影绰绰。这盏灯只照亮了床头那一小片空间，Stark Tower一到晚上就很安静，黑暗里几乎没有声音，Anthony的眼里只看得到那盏灯和被温暖光晕包围着的Peter、只听得到Peter平稳的呼吸声。他要怎么形容那种感受呢？Anthony感到他好像到家了，回到了那个有Maria和Howard的家。

 

　　Anthony觉得自己可能是疯了，不然怎么能从这么平凡无奇的一幕里感慨到这样多。

 

　　Peter正背对着他，男孩弓身的睡姿甚至有点儿像一颗发育不完全的虾仁——毫无美感。其实他完全可以去别的房间——如果他心里真的有那么讨厌这个什么都不懂、什么都相信的小屁孩，他现在就该去别的房间。

 

　　但Anthony还是留了下来，在Peter旁边躺下去，Anthony没有闭上眼睛而是盯着Peter支棱着凌乱卷毛的后脑勺看了好一会儿才去关灯。

 

　　Peter身上有一种淡淡的柑橘香味，那是Anthony惯用的沐浴露味道，在空气里弥漫着一些发涩的甜蜜味道。Anthony鼻尖凑到Peter枕边，在那块被洇湿的枕头上闻到了更浓一些的香气，Anthony越靠越近，动作却很轻。他已经想好了如果Peter醒过来他就伸腿把他踹下去——或者随便编个什么看不惯他的理由之类的。

 

　　不过Peter没有醒过来。

 

　　而他也的确是疯了——Anthony伸手抱住了Peter，手臂环在Peter腰腹上。Anthony在黑暗中睁着眼睛又等了几分钟，Peter仍然没有察觉到他的靠近，仍然保持着他那个让Anthony很瞧不上的睡姿一动不动。终于，Anthony也闭上了眼睛沉沉睡去。

　　

——tbc——


	13. 13

8:00 am

　　Stark Tower的通讯系统里曾经被键入一条特殊指令，这条指令将Stark Tower的警报系统与一个特殊的通讯器互相连通。这个通讯器是Anthony特别制作的，它只在特定的时候响起，也永远只会呼叫固定的人员。

 

　　而这一天，Anthony正是被它的警报声叫醒的，向来浅眠的他几乎在通讯器响起第一声提示时，Anthony就醒来了。

 

　　这声警报背后所预示着的意义，对于每个光照会*的成员来说，无疑是笼罩在心头上的阴影。这支仅在非常时期被集结的队伍，这次又将面对什么麻烦？

 

　　Peter还没醒，在睡梦中一无所知的男孩并不知道自己正和Anthony挨得很近，Peter睡在Anthony枕头边上，倒是抛弃了他自己枕头的一大半，整个人都靠着Anthony。似乎并不习惯被人抱着睡觉的Peter像是睡得不太安稳，Peter大半个身体都被他抱在怀里——原因是半夜里青少年翻身的动静实在不小。

 

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠和Anthony以往的那些乖巧床伴差别太大了——至少姑娘们绝对不会和他抢被子吧？Anthony睡得半梦半醒，也没精神和力气把Peter拎起来骂一顿，只下意识地把Peter在怀里圈得更紧好让他动弹不得，被抱紧的Peter终于让Anthony睡了个好觉，很难得的是，Anthony居然没做噩梦。

 

　　不过这个场景在清晨看起来不太妙，Anthony这时候才意识到他们的姿势实在是太过亲密了，看起来倒真的像什么情侣一样。起身的时候Anthony下意识把Peter推出了自己怀抱，那种奇怪的想法总让他心里不太舒服。

 

——瓦坎达——

　　T'Challa坐在一间上了锁的会议室里，并且在没有国王亲允的情况下，这间会议室平日里也不允许任何人踏入。而这房间里除了一张长桌、视讯投影设备，和围坐桌旁的椅子之外再无其他，空荡得非常突兀——这是瓦坎达的秘密会议室。

 

　　会议桌正前方有一块投影屏，屏幕上是一段监控录像，画面中出现了一个被关押在瓦坎达监狱的女人。银白头发，身上还穿着款式奇异的战斗服——

 

　　“这个女人自称黑天鹅，”T'Challa转向桌旁的光照会成员们说道，即使他面对的不过是一些全息影像，但是T'Challa的声音依然很严肃，“她来自于某颗将要撞上地球的异星球——实际上那是另一个宇宙的地球，就在昨天……

 

　　这时候Cap打断了T'Challa，“但是我们对于这件事并不知情，而且，这中间的一天里发生了什么。”

 

　　T'Challa做了一个噤声的手势，“听我说完。但是那颗星球被这个女人，也就是黑天鹅，”瓦坎达国王抬手指了指屏幕上正盯着摄像头的女人，不知为何，黑天鹅的眼神总让人心头发紧，“她用她带来的不知名武器，当着我和瓦坎达部队的面直接轰碎了那颗星体。而且……”

 

　　“这个女人还说，宇宙将要毁灭了。”T'Challa继续解释道，“按照黑天鹅的说法，实际上世间万物，包括宇宙都是有终结的，但是这种终结如果被非自然因素破坏，会进一步引起多元宇宙间的星体碰撞——两个互相碰撞的宇宙将提前迎来终结。那么万物间的平衡将被破坏，这会导致所有宇宙的时间线缩短，也就是说，宇宙毁灭将会提前——并且是加速的、不可控的。”*

 

　　如T'Challa所料，光照会的各位因为这个惊人的言论脸上出现了程度不一的惊诧表情，但只有Anthony一个人看向他，“这个武器现在在什么地方？”

 

　　“现在由我和黑蝠王保管。”

 

　　Anthony点了点头，“目前的问题是，我们正面对着太多未知因素。我们根本不知道这个武器的来由，它是否存在可利用的资源？以及，”Anthony停顿了一下，“这种[碰撞]是否可以被停止，或者减缓。”

 

　　“我们现阶段找不到答案，不是吗？”Anthony的视线在桌旁的光照会成员脸上扫了一圈，即使众人并没有面对面，但Anthony眼神中的严肃仍然让他们不由得紧张起来，“我认为应该将这件事公诸于民众。”

 

　　“Anthony，what the hell is wrong with you？”这时候Cap却站了出来，身着蓝色星条旗制服的超级英雄明显不同意Anthony的说法：“我不能接受，在万不得已之前，不能向民众公开这个恐怖的言论。”Cap的眼神坚毅，“我的一生中见过太多因为被死亡的恐惧笼罩而惶恐不安的人了，而这些阴影将会伴随他们之后余下生命的每一天，直到他们真正迎来死亡的前一刻。”

 

　　“所以我不能同意你的提议。”

 

　　两双同样颜色蔚蓝的眼睛在其余光照会成员的面面相觑之下对峙了片刻，两人都在彼此眼中看到了毫不妥协的坚持，但最终光照会的投票结果是，多数成员都更偏向于Cap的决定。他们总认为现在远远未到万不得已之时，或许他们还找到挽救的办法。

 

　　Anthony没再说话，直接关掉了全息投影，众人也纷纷下线。只剩下T'Challa与Reed还在留在会议室中。

 

　　“看起来事情进行得不错，但是……”T'Challa望向神奇先生，“我们都知道事情远不止是我们看见的这样。”

 

　　“Infinited worlds，infinited outcomes.”Reed喃喃道，“如果宇宙毁灭真的能轻易地找到应对的方法，那么它早就被阻止了不是吗？”

 

　　T'Challa显然也同意Reed的想法，“如果这是宇宙本身的问题，那么它应该是无法被阻止的……Reed，我们该怎么做？”

 

　　“Tony是对的……但是我们需要时间，我们必须把所有能够想到的办法、所能利用的资源都用上……”Reed准备关掉全息投影之前，神奇先生看着瓦坎达国王说了这样一句话：“如果所有计划都不起作用，那么……我们是时候考虑如何摧毁另一个地球了。”

 

 

　　Anthony没有摘掉耳机，只是抬手按下了投影设备的开关，与他方才表现出对Cap观点的反对态度不同，实际上Anthony也在思考着除了将此事公诸于众之外，他们是否还有别的选择？如果真的能找到一个所谓的解决办法，又会是什么？

 

　　Anthony最后还是唤醒了Friday：“Friday，帮我联系Reed。我现在过去找他。”

 

　　“好的，Boss。”

　　

 

——科研所——

　　Reed是刚才投票中唯一支持Anthony的人。所以他并不意外Reed会同意他说的设想——

　　“我们必须尽可能的了解到更多关于［碰撞］的信息，比如它什么时候会到来、以及从何处来。”Anthony说这话时仍穿着共生战甲，银色的金属在照进落地窗的日光下反着耀眼的光，仿若神明的姿态让Anthony的话听起来更加不容置疑。

 

　　Reed迎着Anthony的视线点点头，他并没有把刚才和T'Challa的对话告诉Anthony。神奇先生双手负在身后，带着Anthony进了电梯，一手去取身份认证的识别物，Reed一边把卡片贴上扫描口，头也没回，“Tony，你知道我同意你的想法。关于你说的这项研究我也正在考虑，或许我们可以建造一个类似于链接桥、连通器之类的东西……”

 

　　“不过我现在可以给你看看别的东西。”

 

　　Anthony对着Reed挑眉，他知道他这位聪明的朋友总能给他一些惊喜，“你是说上次的……”

 

　　“没错，空间穿越机器。”Reed带Anthony走向了一扇紧闭的大门，进门之前的安保措施相当严格，Reed一共输入了两道密码，那道门才在Anthony眼前打开。

 

　　房间中央摆着一台安装完成的机器，光从机器大小来看就知道这根本不是一个小工程。而Anthony和Reed确实也是花了数月的时间才把空间穿越机器的设想真正实现了。

 

　　这几乎是Anthony这两天来得到的唯一一个好消息了，黑发男人终于露出个笑，“很好，我总算听到点好事了……”

 

　　“听你的语气，最近过得很糟糕？”

 

　　“糟糕倒是谈不上，有点烦人……”

 

　　“怎么。”

 

　　“捡了个小狗。”

 

　　Anthony忽然笑起来，让Reed很是摸不着头脑。“哦？我没听错吧，还是说这是什么奇怪的、不方便说的……什么代名词？”

 

　　“哈哈，”Anthony摇摇头，戴上了先前摘在手里的棕红色墨镜，“Just a puppy……”不过Anthony想了想Reed的确是话中有话，所以他又补了一句：“暂时是。”

 

　　“okay……我不想听你和我分享什么风流韵事。”

 

　　“那你要失望了，我确实不会说。”

 

　　

——电视台——

　　Anthony在离开了科研所之后直接去了电视台——这才是他的正事，关于他的绝境病毒企划，和他伟大的发明。

 

　　在等待录影的中途他用绝境连接了Stark Tower的系统，而Friday能将Stark Tower的实时监控传递到他的石墨烯面甲上。现在已经下午一点了，Friday给Peter点了外卖，而Peter也早就离开了卧室。不过Anthony仅给了他出入所在那层楼所有房间的权限，换言之，Peter算是被他锁在了那层楼里。

 

　　所以当他看见Peter正费了老大劲在砸门的时候，Anthony虽然早有心理准备，但他还是没忍住笑了，Peter这样还真是像极了一只刚被人捡回家、却毫不安分的小奶狗。

 

　　“别费劲了，”Anthony清了清嗓子，在旁人看来带着透明石墨烯面甲的他像是在自言自语，但是Friday会把他的语音连接到大厦里，“你不可能弄得开那扇门。”

 

　　Peter闻言果然停下了动作，因为突然弹出的语音警惕地望向了半空，但他很快意识到Anthony只是正通过监控摄像头看着他所做的一切。Peter霎时间反应过来自己砰砰踹门的行为确实是有点傻了。

 

　　“你真是太过分了吧？！”稍微有点恼羞成怒的青少年很是激动，连头上乱糟糟的棕色卷毛都晃了几晃，“你这是要囚禁我？”

 

　　“囚禁？”Anthony嗤笑了一声，“这个词恐怕不能乱用，你以为你是什么……”黑发男人刻意停顿了一下，好让Peter能听清楚他接下来说的话：“仅供我使用的sex toy？”

 

　　此刻Anthony正身处后台，所以他旁边还坐着一些节目的编导和主持人，而Anthony的这句话明显让在座的人脸色都变了变，向他投来的目光都微妙了几分。不过Anthony从来就不在乎别人的眼光，他根本没必要考虑谁的感受，这会他只因为Peter听了这话而涨红的脸感到有趣，“你觉得你是吗？”

 

　　“你……你真是个混蛋！”Peter憋了半天也只想出这么一句不痛不痒的话来。

 

　　“好了，你不是什么sex toy。”而这时候摄像师示意Anthony该做准备了，所以Anthony不打算再和Peter废话了，“你只是我捡到的小狗。乖乖等我回去，my puppy。”

 

　　黑发男人声音懒洋洋的，倒像是真的在逗弄宠物。而身处Stark Tower的Peter恨不能现在就冲到Anthony面前和他好好打上一架！

——tbc——

后面剧情接的是他胸口的克莱因蓝-03

 

*秘密战争中的宇宙毁灭论：本来世界万物都有终结，但是由于某种非自然的加速，世界末日提前到来了。某一个多元宇宙遭受某个事件提前终结，而这个宇宙的终结会导致所有宇宙的生命线缩短。其他所有多元宇宙都将提前毁灭，附带的小小收缩还导致了多元宇宙开始相撞。而多元宇宙相撞地点就发生崽各自的地球，同时由于相撞而毁灭的宇宙，又导致其他多元宇宙时间线进一步缩短，引起的收缩又导致其他多元宇宙相撞。毁灭收缩相撞的恶性循环，导致所有宇宙都会在短时间覆灭。

 

*光照会（摘自百度百科）：

是为了解决威胁地球乃至宇宙的危机而存在，主张以小的牺牲避免更大的牺牲，光照会成员的身份对外严格保密，以致连他们的家人和同为超级英雄的伙伴们都不知道有这个组织的存在，其主要成员包括：

神奇先生（神奇四侠的领袖）

钢铁侠（复仇者联盟的创始人之一，斯塔克工业董事长）[1] 

奇异博士（至尊魔法师）

X教授→野兽（X战警的创始人、X学院校长；死后由同为变种人的野兽继承其位置）

黑蝠王（异人族首领）[1] 

纳摩（海底之国亚特兰蒂斯国王，七海之王）

这六个人已为了应对未来可能出现的巨大危机而秘密地一起工作，时刻准备与威胁地球和漫威世界的邪恶做最后决战而准备。[1] 

【本文不会提到野兽这一角色】


	14. 14

　　厨房里的抽油烟机呼啦啦响着，Peter走过来的时候没记得要关上它，机器工作的声响把此刻的沉默衬得有些苍白。不过黑发男人没有表现出一丁点紧张的情绪，手里拿了那把刚喂过Peter蛋卷的叉子把玩着，似乎在很耐心地等待Peter的反应。

 

　　“所以说……”Peter的确是在整理思路，“早在我遇见你之前，你们就知道宇宙要毁灭了？”

 

　　Anthony点点头，“实际上，‘宇宙毁灭’和你来到这个宇宙是同一天。这或许能够解释你那个宇宙的Loki为什么把你传送过来了，”金属制餐具被男人扔在桌面上砸出一声脆响，“可是一切都没用。只有不到一个星期了……”

 

　　“等等，”Peter忽然打断了Anthony，男孩好像并不在意黑发男人自顾自说的那些话，“你昨晚说的……‘审判’是怎么一回事？”

 

　　Anthony挑起一边眉毛，他是没想到Peter还在意这一回事。但是黑发男人的表情让Peter想起了他所熟悉的另一位Tony Stark——这种几分戏谑几分惊讶的表情往往意味着一件事，Tony要开始对他编瞎话了，又是那一套“你以为他们能拿Tony Stark怎么办？”“老天，你以为我会在意那些事吗”……

 

　　Peter讨厌这样的Tony，讨厌这样总不肯和他说实话的Tony，实际上Tony每次这样说总会让Peter伤心又愤怒，就好像他根本无法陪Tony面对他人生中那些波折一样。

 

　　“你别想骗我，”Peter的眼神丝毫不掺假，“我给了你会相信你的保证，你也别再和我玩什么哄小孩的把戏，”Anthony从没听过Peter这么认真的语气，“我不是个给颗糖就什么都相信的十五岁小朋友。”

 

　　“我倒是觉得你十五岁那会挺可爱的……”Anthony摇摇头嘟囔了一句，不过Peter好像没听清，只是眼睛一直看着Anthony连视线也不转，像是无声的催促。

 

　　Anthony从来没觉得人生这么困难过，他真心实意的怀疑起了自己到底什么时候欠下了Peter什么滔天巨债，不然他怎么沦落到要被蜘蛛侠这么个小屁孩审问的地步？

 

　　“你真他妈的烦，”Anthony伸出一根手指去戳Peter眉心，指腹用力揉平了那一片褶皱，这时候不皱眉头的、只瞪着眼睛看他的Peter又很像他记忆力那只哼哼唧唧的小奶狗了，“我之前不是说了，黑天鹅带来的武器被升级了，叫‘反物质释放系统’，那绝对是地球上做不出来的东西……”

 

　　Anthony无法控制自己回忆起他们使用那个武器时所看见的惊人一幕，“当时谁也不肯动手，那个地球离我们已经很近了，你无法想象整个天空向你压倒而来是多么恐怖的一件事……”黑发男人深吸一口气，“最后是Namor*一把抢过了它，直接对着撞过来的地球开了一枪。

 

　　“不过事情并没有结束。光照会的其他人坚持认为Namor的行为有违人道，从这天以后光照会就算是分裂了。Namor和Thonas一行人组成了另一只小队，他们用另一种手段保护着地球——同时……作恶不断，”Anthony勾起嘴角笑了一下，“虽然我也不是什么好人，神盾满世界追在我屁股后面跑，要我把绝境病毒交出来，我很荣幸我成为了为数不多的被通缉的超级英雄之一。”

 

　　蔚蓝色的眼眸很深沉，Peter根本看不出那里面有几分真切笑意，“有人说‘钢铁侠疯了’，说不定呢？我在瓦坎达找到了Thonas他们，哦，如果只是Thonas应该算不上什么，没想到那些渣滓还算能打。”Anthony的语气轻描淡写，“我只是在瓦坎达待了几个月，监狱条件不错，瓦坎达国王可能看在以前的交情……”

 

　　Peter从没想过他会听到这样一个答案。

 

　　一个被通缉的超级英雄、被昔日战友关押在监狱里的钢铁侠。Anthony口口声声说自己不是超级英雄，那这个男人到底为什么还要去找Thonas一行人？难道就为了和恶棍们逞凶打上根本打不赢的一架吗？Peter此刻也很想大声问一句，你真的是疯了吗？

 

　　“你不必……”

 

　　“停，”Anthony重新拿起金属叉子敲了敲瓷盘，“蛋卷冷了，重新去做一个。”

 

　　如果这时候Peter肯乖乖听话，那么他也不会让另一个宇宙的Tony Stark头疼了好几年——

 

　　Anthony手里的餐具被Peter一把夺过来，愤怒的蜘蛛侠把叉子直接扔到了地上，这下它再也不能成为任何人转移情绪和话题的工具了。Peter从未意识到自己的原来这么容易愤怒——除了面对Anthony的时候，“我说，你不必一个人去承担这些。你们Stark到底有什么毛病？”Peter终于还是没能忍住，而且这回他连另一个宇宙的Stark也一起带进了指责里，“okay，你觉得你是上帝？你以为全世界都要让着你是吗。你以为……你以为……你真的觉得自己无所不能？”

 

　　Peter无法控制自己，他明明刚才还为自己前一晚上的冲突道了歉，可他不明白Anthony怎么就拥有这种轻易激怒他的本事，明明他已经是个成年人了。可是面对Anthony，他总真心实意的感到自己简直像个十几岁的青少年，冲动、易怒，被Anthony玩弄得团团转。

 

　　“我不明白，”Anthony出乎意料的平静，黑发男人连手肘撑在桌面上的姿势都没有换过，“你为什么这么生气？”

 

　　Anthony撑起上半身，湿润的额发随着他倾身靠近的动作在Peter眼前晃了一下，直到黑发男人已经近到Peter能清晰地闻到Anthony身上的沐浴味道。那是与男人外表毫不相当的气味，浅淡的鲜花味道就和Anthony本人一样，让Peter发自内心的困惑不已。那双蓝得让人心悸的眼睛离得很近了，Anthony盯着他的眼睛，Anthony总是这样毫无退缩、毫无掩饰地看着他的眼睛，从来不向Peter隐藏他眼神里的欲望、渴望，以及此刻忽然出现的——

 

　　Anthony吻了他一下，“你为什么要生气。”黑发男人又在他嘴唇上碰了一下，轻微的热度与他皮肤接触的时间很短很短，几乎要让Peter感觉不到，他回望Anthony的眼睛，声音呢喃：“我不知道……”

 

　　“你知道。”Anthony低声回答了一句，接着又一次吻住了Peter，这是一个真正的吻。Peter的呼吸声都淹没在Anthony的吻里，如同他所感受过的那些吻，Anthony总是这样霸道的、像是丝毫不顾及他感受的，Anthony的吻几乎要让他窒息。但是黑发男人伸手扶住了他后脑，让Peter连逃也没法逃，Anthony还恶意的勾住他舌尖咬了一下，瞬间的刺痛没让Peter反感，这倒让他更清晰的意识到了此刻吻他的人是谁。

 

　　不是Tony，不是那个他从十五岁就认识的男人，不是那个他熟悉的人。这是Anthony，一个宇宙级别的混蛋，他根本就不了解的人。

 

　　这又不太同于Peter以往所感受到的为了挑起情欲、或者出于挑衅的吻，Anthony重重舔吻过他的嘴角，而后含着他的下唇肆意吮咬的动作都没什么所谓的章法和技巧——这像是一个真正发自内心的吻，好像只是因为很想吻他、好像只是因为出于想要靠近的吻。

 

　　两人隔着流理台的长桌，皮肤挨上的桌面冰凉，Peter微微仰着头，他没有没有回应这个吻。可他也没有推开Anthony。

 

　　最后还是Anthony先放开了他，盛满了海水似的湛蓝眼眸似乎因为这个吻同样动了情，一些潮湿的水气氤氲在那双眼睛里，而在双唇分开之后，Peter才少见的看到那双眼睛移开了视线。

 

　　Anthony抽下脖子上的毛巾往他脸上砸，盖住视线的柔软纤维织物让Peter下意识闭上了眼睛，他先是愣住了两秒，他实在不明白一吻过后被人扔毛巾砸到底是个什么意思？更何况明明是扔毛巾的这个人强吻过来的不是吗？

 

　　等Peter反应过来摘下毛巾的时候，Anthony已经起身背对他往房间外面走了。

 

　　“我是不是该问一句你去哪？”

 

　　Anthony没回头，只扔出了一句没头没尾的话：“十二点，带你去找Reed。”

——tbc——

*Namor是光照会成员之一，人称“撕逼小王子”……性格暴躁哈哈。是伦纳德·麦肯齐船长（Captain Leonard McKenzie）和亚特兰蒂斯公主所生，也是海底之国亚特兰蒂斯的国王。

*白罐为什么这么孤独的原因，小辣椒公开了他的绝境病毒等等“罪行”


	15. 15

　　这次和上次不一样，Peter清楚知道自己的目的地，因此他坐上副驾驶的心情不是困惑的。虽然他并不是第一次见到Reed，但他仍然有些紧张。他不知道自己这一趟到底来得是否值得，他不知道他带来的魔方是否能起到作用。如果答案是否定的，他们又该怎么办？

 

　　Peter下意识去看握着方向盘的Anthony，黑发男人习惯性戴着一副墨镜，不过Peter每次看到的镜片颜色都不太一样。难道每个宇宙的Tony Stark都有收集墨镜的癖好吗？Peter不由得失笑。

 

　　“你笑什么？”Anthony从后视镜里看了他一眼，蔚蓝色的眼睛被茶色的镜片衬得发暖，接触到他眼里的笑意，黑发男人露出了一个无法理解的表情，Anthony显然搞不懂一个在他心里仍处于青少年时期的21岁小朋友脑子里到底在想什么。“我这次不是送你走的，你有什么好高兴。”

 

　　“嗯？很好奇我在想什么吗，”21岁的小朋友哼了一声，“想知道的话为什么不直接问我。”

 

　　“我不想知道。”

 

　　“好啊，随便你啊。反正我也不打算告诉你……”

 

　　“你话好多。”Anthony脚下踩了刹车，车身稳稳停在斑马线上，红绿灯的倒计时还剩30秒。

 

　　Peter的声音扬高了一点，听起来像是很得意，“你第一天知道我话多？我……”

 

　　Anthony啧了一声，手上解开自己的安全带在Peter反应过来之前俯身过来吻住了他，肩膀也被按在座椅上动弹不得，直到Anthony重重咬了一下他的下唇才反应过来。在他推开之前，Anthony倒是先笑出了声，黑发男人坐回驾驶座，“哦，原来你一直话多就是在暗示我这么做，是吗？”Anthony一脸好整以暇，等他重新系好安全带，眼前的红绿灯还剩20秒。

 

　　好在Peter已经不大会脸红了，他还能顺着Anthony的话顶回去，“和你真的难以沟通……”

 

　　“继续说，反正离下一个红绿灯只有几百米的距离。”Anthony抬手拧了一下后视镜，好让他能直接对上Peter的眼睛，“怎么，试试看？”

 

　　“……请好好开车，谢谢。”

 

　　Peter按下车窗的升降按钮，盛夏的风从半开的窗户里灌进来，Peter没抹发胶的头发被风吹散开。旧金山的白日连同繁华的夜晚一样，人来人往，今天天气不错，路上能看到很多结伴出游的女孩儿或者情侣们。Anthony车速很快，Peter趴在窗沿上往外看景色飞速往后倒退，即使打开了车窗但闷热的夏风还是让Peter的额角透出汗意，Anthony忽然踩了刹车。

 

　　“下车。”

 

　　“到了？”Peter伸手去解安全带，“我记得上次不是来这个地方。”

 

　　“嗯。”Anthony答应了一声，很是随意，根本没把Peter的疑问当一回事。黑发男人自顾自下了车，见Peter还愣在座位上，Anthony又绕回来敲他车窗：“蜘蛛侠准备就坐在这里看车？你真的是小狗吗。”

 

　　Peter翻了个白眼，“你到底要带我去哪，这里根本不是科研所什么的吧——”Peter抬头看了一眼挂着彩色灯牌和品牌logo的大楼，“难道你所说的那位叫Reed的科学家改行经商了？”

 

　　“嗯，改行了。”

 

　　“What？等等，我现在有些弄不清楚，你是认真的吗……”

 

　　“改行帮人照看宠物、运输宠物，”Anthony摘下墨镜回身看他，“你不是已经体验过一回[运输宠物]的服务了？感觉怎么样。”

 

　　Peter愣了几秒钟才反应过来Anthony到底在说什么，“你踢我屁股这回事我还没和你算呢！”Peter一想起来自己是被Anthony一脚踹进空间穿越机器的，他心里就一阵阵火，“怎么会有人这么送别人走的？”

 

　　“不然呢，”Anthony气定神闲的盯住Peter的眼睛，“你想要什么样的告别？”

 

　　Anthony仍是那副散漫的表情，好像对什么事都不在意一样，Peter心里很怀疑这个男人真的知道宇宙就要毁灭了吗？为什么Anthony还会和他来这种商厦里的小店，坐下来和他面对面坐着点一杯冰淇淋？“什么样的告别……至少不该是你做的那样。”

 

　　“我做的哪样。”Anthony把墨镜放在桌面，Peter面前的冰淇淋在偏高的气温下缓慢融化，水气沿着杯壁一路往下滑，Peter盯着水珠发呆，他都不知道自己该不该舀起面前的冰淇淋吃一口了，拜托，这个状况太诡异了吧？为什么搞得好像两个人在约会一样？

 

　　“你……你是把我踹回去的。”Peter到底还是把塑料小勺插进了面前的双球冰淇淋里，入口的冰凉带走了一部分暑热，也让他紧绷的神经稍微放松了一些。

 

　　“哦，可是这之前我还亲过你。”

 

　　“可那也不是出于我的意愿，是你……”Peter声音小了下去，他想起来被Anthony咬破的嘴角、和Anthony留在他身上的吻痕，原来那些全都是——“你是故意的？！亲我和……”

 

　　“我是。”黑发男人两指拖住下巴，颜色深沉的蓝色眼眸一瞬不转的盯着Peter，Anthony忽然勾起嘴角，笑得充满恶意：“看来我的‘故意’被发现了？”

 

　　Peter低头咬住塑料勺子，沉默着没有回话。如果他早一点意识到Anthony那一天的行为是故意的，或许他会选择在见到Tony之前就先想办法藏住那些痕迹——至少不要在当晚让Tony看见，至少不要在Tony找了他整整两天之后看到他身上出现那些痕迹……但是如果不是Tony知道了Anthony的存在，他们之间是不是还要等待很久才能走到如今坦白心意的这一步呢？

 

　　Anthony屈起指节叩了两下桌面，男人有意不理会他的沉默，Peter这才回过神来，下意识地去戳杯中的正在融化的雪糕，但他抬头就对上了Anthony的眼睛。男人的眼神很平静，即使Peter都没意识到自己快把双色的冰淇淋搅成了一堆颜色复杂的东西，但Anthony看着他的眼神依然很认真，这让Peter不太自在了：“呃……我们，我们不是要去找Reed吗？”Peter思索了半刻还是问出了口，他完全无法理解Anthony为什么要带他来这种四处都是情侣的店里坐着吃冰淇淋，店内装潢中悬挂在两人头上的气球看起来实在是很怪异。

 

　　“你着什么急。”

 

　　“这种事应该越早越好吧，”Peter很疑惑，“你不是说只有不到一个星期的时间了吗？”

 

　　“那又怎么样，”Anthony根本不为所动，“拯救宇宙又不是我的责任，我比它重要得多。”黑发男人说到这里甚至还对Peter扬起一个露出牙齿的笑容，看上去嚣张又恶劣，一如两人初见之时。

 

　　“哦，Mr.God，真是辛苦您了。”Peter发现自己已经能很好的面对Anthony说的这些疯话了，他甚至还能心态良好的将话顶回去——反正他也弄不明白Anthony脑子里到底在想什么，反正他们完全无法交流不是吗。反正——最重要的一点是，试图和Anthony讲道理和较真的话，最后吃亏的永远是他自己。“所以，Mr.God，您的爱好是看人吃冰淇淋？”Peter百无聊赖的搅着手里已经要化成奶油的混合物，“我觉得拯救宇宙对您来说可能更有趣一点？”

 

　　“你又不是我，你怎么知道没意思。”Anthony好像心情很好，黑发男人抬手揉了下眼睛，Peter下意识跟着他打了个小小的哈欠，“你不喜欢冰淇淋？”

 

　　“很一般，这个没有我高中旁边的好吃，”Peter难得可以发表意见，手里的塑料勺子终于不再动了，“我以前住的地方，还有特别好吃的三明治。”

 

　　“真是小屁孩的口味，”Anthony摇摇头戴上墨镜，黑发男人推开椅子站起身，居高临下的看着Peter：“我果然不能对你的品味有一丁点期望。”

 

　　“走了？”Peter拉近了两人的步子，“现在去哪，去科研所吗。”

 

　　“你怎么满脑子科研所、科研所、科研所，”Anthony停下脚步，“你就这么想见到Reed？”

 

　　“What？”Peter皱起眉毛，表像是听见了什么天方夜谭，“你在说什么，我根本就不认识Reed，我为什么要想见到他？你现在到底要带我去哪？”

 

　　“你再这么多话我就亲你了。”

 

　　Peter果然乖乖闭嘴了。两人重新上了车，Anthony这回居然又把车调转了方向，接着在一家色彩夸张的巨大logo之下停住了——Peter瞪大了眼睛，这回他是真的有点搞不懂Anthony想干什么了，“你……你……”Peter结巴了半天也没吐出一句完整的话来，而且更糟糕的是他现在控制不住的脸红了。可是黑发男人好像比他还不自在，Anthony这回连墨镜也没摘，开车门、下车，再连着直接把Peter从副驾驶座里揪出来的动作一气呵成——

 

　　两人站在一家三明治店门口，这家店生意明显很好，即使现在并不是饭点，门口也排着长队。Peter身边的百万富翁先生似乎不太习惯这么拥挤的购买方式，黑发男人的眉头紧皱看起来恨不得抬起掌心炮轰开他们他周围的这些拥堵一样。可是Peter这次连眼睛不敢抬起来，他更不敢问Anthony带他来这里究竟是何目的，两人之间的沉默很怪异，像是心照不宣的默认了什么、又像是共同在逃避什么。

 

　　“我要回去了。”Anthony烦躁的抹了把脸，“你喜欢什么不好，要喜欢这种满大街都是的东西。”

 

　　“这和我有什么关系？！”Peter难以置信的抬头去看Anthony，他再一次意识到自己果然是无法和宇宙级别的混蛋交流的，“明明是你自己要带我……”

 

　　“闭嘴。”

 

　　“有时候我真的觉得……”你很幼稚。Peter小声地嘟囔了一句，不过他到底没把后半句话说出口，和Anthony这种宇宙级别的混蛋相处的第一要义是什么？——千万不要和他较真。

 

　　Anthony挑了挑眉毛，倒是也没和Peter计较。好在即使他们面前排着长队，店员的动作也很快，等他们拿到终于站到售卖窗口时，Peter心里不得不松了一口气。Anthony半身倚靠在吧台旁边，男人似乎对这家店的菜单很是了解，Anthony冷着脸点了单，连菜单都没翻开——Anthony好像并不是第一次来这里了。

 

　　“Mr.God的第二个特殊爱好？”Peter接过一个三明治小心翼翼的拆开油纸包装，手中沙拉混合着麦香的食物勾起了他的食欲，这就显得他们早上吃的那个蛋卷味道是多么的单薄和可怜了——即使手中也不过是个三明治，比真正的大餐要差远了，“有钱人都喜欢偶尔来个‘满大街的食物’尝鲜？”

 

　　“有钱人还喜欢偶尔养只小狗。”

 

　　“你能不能别提这件事了？”Peter很是气恼，手里的酸黄瓜都因为他的摇晃瑟缩着抖了三抖。

 

　　“我说Peter Parker是小狗了吗？”Anthony笑起来，丝毫不掩饰他的得意和恶劣，“我没想到你这么自觉。”黑发男人压低了身子俯到Peter耳边，“不过做我的puppy可不是那么容易的，不止是宠物……还要当仅供我使用的sex toy。”Anthony说完这句话还故意朝Peter耳边吹了口气，毫无防备的Peter敏感地抖了一下，却被Anthony抓住了弱点扭着他的耳垂揉了揉，“叫两声来听听？”

 

　　“你信不信我把你手指头都给你咬下来？”Peter愤怒地盯住Anthony，等到他反应过来自己说了多蠢的话已经来不及了。Anthony笑得连墨镜都不住的往下滑，Peter第一次看见那双海水般的蓝眼睛里真实的充满了笑意，Anthony好像真的很高兴。

 

　　Peter闭了嘴，任凭Anthony再怎么戏谑调侃他也一语不发，两人沿着午后的已不算强烈的阳光走在旧金山街头。除了两人之间的气氛实在有些诡异以外，他们和街上成双成对的情侣看起来倒是不显得突兀，反而吸引了不少注意——Peter听到了不止一个人在背后用他完全能听得见的声音猜测他们两个或许是情侣——天哪，Peter实在很想问问那些都快掏出手机拍照的女孩子们，他和Anthony到底哪里看起来像是那么和谐的关系了？他们两个简直分分钟能打起来好吗。

 

　　“喂，你别离我这么近……”Peter终于认了输，挫败的捂住脸，“你就没听到有人说我和你像……像……”

 

　　“像什么？”

 

　　“像……像情侣啊……”Peter声音小了下去，他也不晓得自己在害羞什么。Anthony闻言回头看了一眼，刚好接触到一两道八卦的视线——他们两个走得确实太近，外型看起来差异太大完全不搭边。其实Anthony也不知道人们这种奇怪的联想力究竟来自何处，Anthony忽然想到或许是因为刚才他去捏eter耳垂的动作实在过于暧昧，但他现在发现Peter因此脸红的样子也是真的很有趣。

 

　　Anthony勾起一边嘴角，并没有按照Peter说的拉开两人的距离。黑发男人伸手拽过Peter，极其霸道的把Peter拉进了自己怀里，手臂环在男孩腰间——Anthony这回清楚的听见了他们身后传来小声的惊呼，这反而让他更满意了，Anthony不顾Peter的挣扎低下头在他脸上亲了一下，继而还故意抬起墨镜来对Peter笑了一下——装得还真的很像回事。Peter想推开他却被Anthony低头警告了，他久违的见到男人眼中滑过去一道银蓝色的光：“提醒你一下，我随时可以召来我的共生战甲的。”

 

　　即使Peter因为男人这句话停住了挣扎的动作，但是Anthony最后仍然召来了战甲，银色金属在旧金山的夕阳下耀眼又张扬，身边的人群发出阵阵惊呼——谁都没想到会在街头遇见钢铁侠，身穿镀铬战甲的男人笑容恣意嚣张，Peter没来得及说拒绝就被Anthony拦腰抱起来，瞬间腾空的紧张感让他下意识抱紧了Anthony，“你——真——是——个——混——蛋。”

 

　　“谢谢夸奖。”黑发男人笑得真实心意。

 

　　Reed Richards，又称神奇先生，光照会成员之一。也是现如今还和Anthony联系的为数不多的人之一。作为一位科学家，Reed和Anthony无疑是成功的，Reed搭建了可以观测到其他多元宇宙动态的[架桥]，通过这个装置，他们能提前得知碰撞的时间，以及另个宇宙的人们会做出什么准备。

 

　　这座装置几乎就是一个可调节坐标甚至是时间的望远镜，除此之外，Reed还制作了一个[计时器]，每个光照会成员都持有一枚，他们能清楚的知道两个多元宇宙的碰撞将在何时、何地发生。

 

　　而此时，Reed面前屏幕上的倒计时正显示着[72:40:00,San Francisco]，距离下次碰撞还有不到三天的时间。

 

　　摆满了器械的科研室里只有泛着白光屏幕散发着微弱的光亮，神奇先生紧皱的眉心显得忧心忡忡，即使他们已经走到了穷途末路、即使众人都已经接受了宇宙将要毁灭这一事实，但是当他见到这不断流逝的倒计时，心里仍然是沉重的。

 

　　但实际上，他们只有不到两天的时间做准备了——因为碰撞之前还有一段被称为“入侵”的时间，在这短短的24小时之内，碰撞会暂时停止，也就是说，如果扣去两个不同宇宙的地球真正碰撞之前的[入侵]，他们很快就要与另一个陌生宇宙见面了。不过他却提前见到了另一个宇宙的人——

 

　　“好久不见啊，蜘蛛侠。”Reed朝Peter伸出手，“上次没来得及正式介绍，Reed Richards。”

 

　　“叫Peter就好了……”Peter握住Reed的手握了两下，在来的路上Anthony已经和他大致介绍过Reed了，狂妄如Anthony，Peter竟然能从这个男人嘴里听到一两句由衷的夸奖。

 

　　不过在听过了Reed的发明以后，Peter在对这位科学家感到佩服的同时，他还能分神想到，如果Tony和Dr.Banner也来到这里，四个科学家的相遇会发生什么呢？　　

——tbc——

漫画设定[入侵]仅有八小时，但是我私设24小时。毕竟要给修罗场一点时间嘛~


	16. 16

　　屏幕上的倒计时颜色鲜红，秒数正在飞快的流逝着。

 

　　Peter被Anthony直接带到了Reed的科研所，神奇先生正坐在一堆仪器面前，表情很是严肃。Reed似乎很久没见到Anthony了，在看到推门而入的两人时他的表情才有了点松动——显然是没想到来人会是久未见面的Anthony和另一个宇宙的蜘蛛侠。

 

　　不过Peter在Reed难以舒展的眉宇之间看到的更多是挥不散的浓浓疲倦，这和他这两天看到的Anthony是一样的——那是一种从心底泛起的无力和疲惫，似乎所有知情人都已被宇宙将要毁灭这件事折磨得心神俱疲了。

 

　　Peter向Reed说明了情况，关于他所在的那个宇宙也已经知道了宇宙将要毁灭这件事，以及他带来的宇宙魔方。

 

　　不论何时，宇宙魔方散发出的淡蓝色光芒都似乎有一种蛊惑人心的魔力，莹蓝色的方块并非是静静的躺在Peter手掌中央，隐约还能看见有什么光点似的东西在立方体之间涌动着——就好像它有生命一样。

 

　　手中宇宙魔方的状态不太一样了，这种隐隐焕发着生命力的情况仅出现在Peter来到这个宇宙之前——也就是Loki所说的宇宙空间开始混乱、碰撞已经产生了。

 

　　这种明显的异常让Reed的眉毛皱得更紧了，“你手里的宇宙魔方一直是这种状态？”

 

　　“不……我只见过一次……”Peter回忆起了Loki所说的话，如果魔方异常的背后是多元宇宙将要碰撞的征兆，那么——Peter深吸了一口气，这或许意味着他也许很快就要见到Tony了，这场两个宇宙的之间的碰撞或许要比屏幕上的倒计时来得要快。

 

　　“哪一次，什么情况。”Anthony倒是没表现出多少惊讶的样子，走近了Peter和Reed，背靠实验桌向Peter发问。

 

　　“在我来这个宇宙之前，”Peter解释道，“Loki说魔方之前也没有出现过这种异常，是他递给我的时候……”Peter回忆起当时魔方仿佛在在感应他的情景，实际上直到现在为止Peter也依然觉得很困惑，“魔方忽然振动起来，但是到了我手里，它闪了一下。很亮很亮……再之后它就不动了。”

 

　　黑发男人靠坐在桌沿上，双手抱胸似乎正在思考着，原本视线正停在某处的Anthony忽然看向了Peter：“你胸口那是什么东西？”

 

　　房间里泛着淡淡蓝光的并不止Peter手中的宇宙魔方，或者Anthony胸口的反应堆——还有Tony曾经交给Peter的通讯器，此时正在他胸前发着光，从没扣上的衬衫领口透着朦胧的光晕。

 

　　Peter从胸前拉出一条缀着蓝色挂坠的项链，而Anthony视力一直很好，所以他一眼就看见了Peter手中拿着的蓝色挂坠造型很奇特——是个反应堆的模样。那是Anthony很久没见过的古旧款式，很明显，这别致的设计应该是来自另一个宇宙的Tony Stark赠予的礼物。

 

　　Anthony扯起一边嘴角，表情很不屑，“这什么鬼东西。”

 

　　Peter没顾得上要朝Anthony翻个白眼，或者顺着他的话回嘴。Peter的心正砰砰跳着，Tony告诉过他，如果通讯器发光就只有一种可能——Tony在试图联系他。

 

　　可是Peter到这宇宙来的几天里，通讯器一直处于一种失效的状态，这让Peter产生了一种猜想——或许通讯器是无法跨宇宙传输信号的。但现在通讯器忽然发了光——

 

　　“Reed，碰撞有可能提前吗？”Peter看向沉默的神奇先生，Peter摘下了胸口的项链递过去，“这是个通讯器，但是在我来这个宇宙的几天里一直像失灵了一样。Tony——”Peter看了一眼Anthony，忽然改了口，“给我通讯器的人说如果它发光，就是他在试图联系我。”

 

　　Reed接过Peter手里的通讯器，手中微型反应堆的造型让神奇先生挑了挑眉，投向Anthony的视线都微妙了几分。黑发男人瞪了他一眼，Reed笑着耸耸肩，笑容里藏着一些意味深长，神奇先生刻意清清嗓子：“设计得还挺别致的哈，Anthony，你觉得呢？”

 

　　“你什么时候变得这么多话？”Anthony不满的看了Reed一眼，接着嗤笑了一声，“他就给了你这么个东西？”黑发男人径直从Reed手中拿过反应堆造型的通讯器，手指拽着项链的一端把它举高，通讯器发出的淡蓝色光芒映衬得Anthony的眼睛颜色更加蔚蓝了，男人的视线在手中造型小巧的通讯器上扫了一转，“真是落后的技术。”

 

　　这时候通讯器忽然发出了嗡嗡的响声，并不规律，伴随着杂乱的电波声音听起来很是嘈杂又混乱。通讯器发出的声响让三人一齐集中了视线，Peter下意识屏着呼吸盯住了Anthony手里的微型反应堆。滋滋的电流声一直没有停过，就在Peter以为通讯器是否再次失灵时，电流声消失了——

 

　　“Peter——”通讯器里传来一声清晰的男声，但这之后Anthony手中的微型反应堆又归于无声息。

 

　　男声忽然消失让Peter心急起来，他从Anthony手里抢过了通讯器，“Tony？”

 

　　但是手中的通讯器只发出了几声磕碰似的撞击声响就再没声音了。

 

　　Anthony面无表情的收回了手，看着Peter的海蓝色眼睛很是平静。而神奇先生不得不思考起Peter所说的此次碰撞会提前的可能性，“Peter，你把它给我，我试试看能不能对它的数据流升级。”

 

　　即使手中的通讯器不再传出任何声响，但好在微型反应堆还闪烁着淡蓝色的光，这说明Tony仍没有放弃试图联系他的可能，Peter咬了咬嘴唇还是把它递了出去。Reed坐回了实验桌，拿出了一些并不像是Peter曾经见过的工具——或许这个宇宙的科技确实要比他想象的要先进得多。

 

　　Anthony看向Peter，“所以这是他给你的。”

 

　　“什么？”Peter正集中注意力盯着Reed手里的蓝色光体，听到Anthony的询问才回过神来，Peter只是点了点头。既然他们都知道Anthony话里的他所指何人，他也没必要多作回答了。

 

　　只是Peter不明白心里那种隐隐的心虚究竟从何而来？

 

　　“可惜是个没用的东西，”黑发男人双手抱胸，语气又恢复了Peter刚遇到Anthony时的那种让人牙痒的混蛋语气，听起来高高在上，“绝境病毒比它有用得多，”Anthony朝Peter扬起下巴，表情倨傲，“至少绝境能让你变得更强。”

 

　　“Thanks again，Mr.God.”Peter这回爽快的翻了个白眼，他又想起来Tony发现他体内存在绝境病毒时忧心又恼怒的表情，“可是那也不是我想要的——”

 

　　“99美金一天，”Anthony打断了他，“绝境病毒的售卖价格。勉强算你走了八个月——也就是说你得到了八个月绝境病毒使用权，Peter Parker，”黑发男人看着Peter的眼神很得意，“你欠了我多少钱？”

 

　　“99美金？！”Peter又重复了一遍这个不可思议的数字，“这也太……”

 

　　Anthony摇摇头，“绝境值得这个价格，实际上我觉得这远远不够。”Anthony盯着Peter，和他颜色纯净的蔚蓝色眼睛相比起来，黑发男人露出牙齿的笑容显得更恶劣了，“想要得到什么，就该付出同等的代价不是吗。”

 

　　“哦，所以您——伟大的上帝啊，”Peter觉得好笑，他完全无法接受Anthony的说辞，在他看来那些不过是Anthony不择手段的诡辩而已，“Anthony Stark，就值99x30x8美金？”

 

　　Anthony挑挑眉，“那要看是什么人付的钱，你说呢，你觉得这个价钱不错吗？”

 

　　“听起来不怎么样。抱歉，让您失望了，我应该付不起。”

 

　　Anthony伸手去掐Peter的腮帮，不过被棕发男孩一偏头躲开了。

 

　　这时候坐在转椅上的Reed扶着实验桌转过身来，神奇先生看起来忧心忡忡，但他还是勉强打起点精神来面对气氛奇怪的两人——他怎么感觉前面那段对话听起来像是Anthony要把他自己给卖了呢？

 

　　“咳，”Reed有意咳嗽了一声，神奇先生把通讯器扔给Peter，“给你我，用这个新的算法改了一下。”

 

　　Peter把微型反应堆重新握回掌心，只不过被Reed升级过的通讯器仍然安安静静。

 

　　接着Reed转向了Anthony，表情也严肃了很多，“Peter说的碰撞提前是很有可能的，虽然没能连通另一个通讯器，但是……”Reed低头按下几个按钮，屏幕上出现了一个正在闪烁的光点，而且这个点还在朝着某个方向前进着，“这个信号点是和通讯器连通的，”Reed解释道，“其实通讯器的另一端一直在试图接入信号，所以能侦测到信号闪烁的位置。至于为什么无法连接通讯功能……”Reed转向两人，“因为它还不够靠近。

　　“但是这个信号点正在朝这里接近。”

 

　　Reed站起身，语气说不上有什么起伏，“或许我们很快就要和他们见面了。”

 

　　对于Anthony和Reed来说，这一年里他们经历了太多次多元宇宙碰撞，一次次的冲击和恐惧已经让他们神经麻木了，除了忧心忡忡以外，Peter几乎在他们脸上看不到任何惊恐或者讶异的表情。

 

　　但是Peter仍然很紧张，他紧盯着屏幕上那个闪烁的小小光点，看着那个信号点正朝着地图上他们的坐标点靠近着，信号点移动的速度很快，它离实验室的坐标点越来越近、越来越近——

 

　　“——该死的，这最好是管用，”通讯器忽然闪烁了一下，从里面传来Peter熟悉的声音，他下意识捏紧了手里的微型反应堆。接着那边又传来一声无比清晰的、甚至带着笑意的喊声：“所以我的Underross在哪？”

 

　　“Tony！”明明Peter并没有真的离开Tony很久，可这几天的分离、加上他们所面对的宇宙危机和这个久违的称呼都让Peter没能控制住自己的声线颤抖起来。这一瞬间充斥在他心里的狂喜远远大于惊诧。

 

　　“我在，”Tony回答，声音也放轻，“Peter，我在这里。”

 

　　Anthony转过身没再看Peter，黑发男人在Reed旁边拉下一张椅子坐下，接着俯身在实验桌上调出了数据流的图像，任由那些毫无意义的字符串从他眼前跑过。

 

　　“Tony……”Peter深呼吸了一下，以借此来整理自己的情绪，“你一个人吗？”

 

　　“当然不是。还有那些家伙，我们在飞机上，”男人的声音不再被电流的嘈杂所干扰，“嘿，你很快就要见到我了。”

 

　　“我能看到你们的信号点，”Peter抬头瞥了一眼屏幕上闪烁着的光点，“你们怎么到这个宇宙来的？”

 

　　“我和Banner分析了当时Friday记录的数据——就是你带着魔方离开的时候，”Tony的声音很明快，“我们花了很长的时间去比对这种磁场的波动，最后找到了所谓的将要产生碰撞的地方——”

 

　　Tony停了下来，“你真的要听我说这么枯燥的东西？”通讯器那端的男人笑了一声，声音刻意压低：“kid，想我了吗？”

 

　　Peter下意识看了一眼背对着他的Anthony，极模糊又快速的应了一声，“嗯。”

 

　　但是在Peter看来是正在操作按键的Anthony实际上听得清他的每一句话。屏幕上的信号点正在快速靠近，几乎就要和他们的坐标点重合在一起了，紧接着科研所响起了警报声——有人未经允许就强行降落在了科研所大楼外的草坪上。

 

　　“Kid，”Tony的声音混杂着一声发动机停止工作的轰鸣，“来见我。”

 

　　

　　Peter走得很急。Anthony沉默的站在一边，双手向后撑在桌沿，神奇先生抬头看了眼被Peter推开还没来得及合上的门，又看了看眼神晦暗不明的Anthony。

　　“看来那只小狗的主人找过来了？”

——tbc——


	17. 17

战斗机尾翼喷出的灼热气流使得周围的空气都微微扭曲，Peter跑得很快，他走到草坪时战斗机的舱门才将将打开一条缝。Peter这才停下了，眼睛紧紧盯着升起的舱门——

 

他终于又见到了真正属于他的Tony Stark。

 

Tony身上没穿战甲，看起来不太像在战斗时期处于戒严状态的他——棕发男人穿了件西装，甚至还打了领带——穿得很是正式。

 

舱门收得很快。Peter看到Tony正和旁边的Banner说着什么，但在舱门收起之后，男人转眼过来看见了站在草坪上的Peter，Tony这才收起了和Banner谈话时的严肃表情。转而对Peter露出一个笑容，颜色柔软的焦糖色眼睛看着Peter，还朝他张开了手臂，“你在发什么呆？看到我不高兴吗。”

 

Tony的怀抱稳稳地接住了Peter，不过年轻的蜘蛛侠一时没控制住自己的激动，圈紧的手臂压皱了Tony刻意换上的西装，但是棕发男人很是包容，Tony笑着抬手抚了抚Peter的头发，“Kid,You got me.”

 

不过Peter仍然不肯放手，下巴磕在Tony肩膀上一动不动，好像存心要耍赖，Tony又笑了一声，“蜘蛛侠，抱得这么紧你是要谋杀我吗？”

 

适时旁边还响起一声调侃的口哨声，是Clint的声音，“天啊，谁能抱抱我，怎么一样是穿越宇宙，我就得不到一个拥抱呢？”

 

Natasha笑着给了Clint一个肘击，“要我说那是因为你没像某人一样，为了见另一个某人还特意换了西装，所以……你没有拥抱。”

 

Peter这才放开了Tony，抬头对上了另外两人调笑的眼神，红着脸打了个招呼，“嗨，Nat……嗨，uncle Clint。”

 

“等等，为什么我是uncle Clint？Peter？”

 

这一次就连Steve也没忍住笑了出来，“没想到你居然比我先当上uncle。”

 

Clint摇摇头，大声感叹青少年真是一天一个样，明明前几天还和他勾肩搭背直呼其名喊他dude，现在就叫他uncle了。

 

Peter和Tony走在最前面，复仇者们跟在两人身后，像是刻意留了距离给他们。一群人在Peter的领路下从草坪往科研所门口走。

 

Peter眼睛盯着草地，明明他心里有很多话想说，但等到真的见到Tony，他又一句话也想不出来了。但是Tony主动拉住了Peter的手，“怎么觉得几天不见你好像学坏了？嗯？”棕发男人的笑一直没从脸上下去，“uncle Clint？”

 

“我有吗？”Peter紧紧回握住Tony的手，耳边调侃的语气是Peter所熟悉的[Stark]风格，所以他的心终于放稳了一些，“i just wanted to be like u.”

 

“哦？原来你当时在楼顶说的是这个意思。”Tony挑眉去看Peter，棕发男孩也眉眼带笑的回望着他，即使知道几天时间里Peter不可能有什么大的变化，但Tony的眼神还是很认真，视线认真地在他早已经熟悉得可以在心里默默刻画出来的五官上一遍遍巡游。

 

明明这么多年里他几乎每天都能见到这张脸，但到了现在——一些事情无法挽回、宇宙或许将要毁灭时，Tony深深后悔自己没能早一点去牵Peter的手。

 

“为什么这样看我？”Peter很是不解。

 

“检查一下。”

 

“怎么，你怕我这么几天里变异成真的蜘蛛？”

 

“哈哈，”Tony笑起来，“如果你真的变异了那应该很有趣。”

 

“哦？我可能会把你吃掉。这有趣吗？”

 

“当然不是，”Tony刻意压低了声音，“你知道蛛形纲动物是有发情期的吗？”

 

“嘿！”

 

Peter瞪了Tony一眼，但下一秒就被棕发男人制住了抬起来的手腕，“好了，关于发情期我们以后再说。”

 

Tony轻轻捏着Peter的手指，要他注意力集中，“这里是哪里？”

 

“一个科研所，”Peter到底还是不服气的重重握了一下Tony的手，“这里有个叫Reed的科学家……他很厉害，或许你们可以聊聊。”

 

Tony点点头，“除了这位科学家呢？”

 

“还有……”Peter很犹豫，他不知道要怎么告诉面前的人，另一个Tony Stark也在科研所里。

 

不过Tony似乎并不需要他的回答，男人光是从他踌躇的表情就已经猜到了大概，“很好，我知道了。”

 

“Tony？你不要——”Peter不解的望向眼前的男人，直觉告诉他接下来要发生的事情应该不会太愉快。

 

“kid，我知道你要说什么。”Tony朝Peter笑了笑，“不过这是两个Tony Stark之间的事情，你不用管。”

 

［Peter Parker请求身份验证，是否通过？］

Anthony和Reed眼前的屏幕弹出一条通知，从窗户往外看出去，那架昆式战斗机已经稳稳地停在了草坪当中，Peter身边有几个着装并不普通的人——两人对视一眼，他们心里不用猜测就已经有了答案。

 

Reed按住了Anthony要点下确认通过的手，“Tony，虽然这话好像不该我说。但是我要问你，你确定就这么让他们进来？”

 

神奇先生的表情很严肃，“你和Peter发生了什么我不会过问……但是如果你让他们——另一个宇宙的复仇者进来，会发生什么应该不用我多说。”

 

“我知道，”Anthony勾了勾嘴角，“那又怎么样，他以为他是谁？”

 

黑发男人不屑一顾，“我才是这个宇宙的Tony Stark。”

 

随着黑发男人按下了确认键，Peter和Tony等人眼前的金属屏障也缓缓升起。

 

经过门禁之后，一行人畅通无阻，Peter心里知道这肯定是有人给了他们权限，他还记得先前来科研所时要通过的层层核验。Peter站在电梯里瞥了Tony一眼，男人的嘴唇紧抿，他很难得看到神情紧绷的Tony。

 

而他的脑子里也是一片乱麻，Peter深深明白不管是哪个宇宙的Stark都不可能轻易和人认输的，更别说这一刻他们的对手还十分特殊——另一个宇宙的自己。

 

电梯升的很快，数秒后就到了Anthony和Reed所在的楼层。Tony走在众人最前面，气氛不知何时忽然凝重了起来，复仇者一众的表情都不太轻松，他们知道自己将要面对另一个Tony Stark。而从他们已经得知的信息中，这个宇宙的科技要比他们先进得多，并且更糟糕的是这个宇宙的Tony Stark似乎并非正派。

 

实验室的门大开着，复仇者们看到里面坐了两个人，其中一个男人穿了一件蓝黑相间的制服坐在正对屏幕的位置，另一个黑发男人则背靠桌沿。

 

不过还没等他们看清另一个人是何模样，Tony已经先众人一步迈了出去，紧接着一拳打在黑发男人脸上。拳头着肉声很重，一听就知道就知道Tony下手不轻，携着一声惊呼，身穿蓝黑制服的男人立时站了起来，但是Tony头也没回，腕上手表的简易掌心炮自动弹出对准了Reed：“It's not your bussiness,”Tony语气里带着Peter没听过的狠戾，“stay down.”

 

Reed停住了动作，皱眉盯着Tony提起来的拳头——很显然，他面前的这位Tony Stark来者不善，不过Anthony也没那么容易认输——黑发男人启动了绝境，蔚蓝眼睛里忽然泛起的银蓝色光芒让Tony和复仇者众人眼中都流露出一些不解之色。

 

不过Tony的重拳仍然毫不退缩的挥了下去，但是这一次他的拳头被人稳稳接住了，准确的来说是被忽然窜出来的战甲控制住了。

 

银色的战甲在众目睽睽之下迅速覆盖了黑发男人的身体，如流体亦似金属的材质让Tony有片刻的愣神，但他很快反应过来，直接打开掌心炮冲黑发男人面目上轰了一炮——只不过那看似透明的面甲部分不晓得是什么坚硬材质制作的，Tony的掌心炮打出去只是徒劳，根本没伤到黑发男人毫分。

 

那双蓝眼睛中嚣张和得意更甚，黑发男人首次开口了，对着Tony嗤笑一声，“你只有这点本事？”

 

耀眼的银色战甲缓缓离地，Anthony从半空中俯视众人，姿态如神祗，“和你共用一个名字，真是耻辱。你以为你是谁？”

 

Tony没说话，眼睛紧紧盯着眼前与他长相完全一样，但发色和瞳色差异却极大的男人。两人对峙之时，实验室的玻璃窗忽然传来几声碰撞响声，所有人都下意识看了过去——只除了两位Tony Stark。

 

金红色的异形零件正在连续撞击着玻璃，力度之大甚至在厚重的防弹玻璃上敲出了砰砰的声响，没过多久玻璃窗就被撞出来几条裂纹，在战甲零件的猛力一击下堪堪破碎。

 

棕发男人站在原地，眼神毫不示弱，只等待他的金红色战甲一一归位，涂装一新的面目被稳稳的扣好。通过战甲传出来的声音听进耳朵也透出了些冰冷的无机质感，更显得每个字音掷地有声：“I am iron man.”

 

黑发男人闻言冷了脸色，原本附着在银色战甲上的蓝色光芒越来越亮，连颜色也开始有了变化，竟然隐隐泛出了红色——这还是Peter第一次见到Anthony的共生战甲发出红色的光。

 

这时候一旁的复仇者们也意识到不能放任两个Stark就此针锋对决，那不是他们来这个宇宙的目的。

 

Anthony脚下点燃了斥力炮，朝Tony俯冲过去，掌心炮随之启动对准金红色的战甲正中开了一炮，但是Anthony的攻击被人打断了——一块红蓝涂装的星盾扔了过来，刚好挡住了他轰出的掌心炮，Anthony迅速朝旁闪避，才躲过了反射而来的弹道，然而弹回的掌心炮却擦过房间中央的空间穿越机器，最后在墙上划出一道焦黑的痕迹来。

 

Reed瞬时也黑了脸色。其实在见了另个宇宙的Tony Stark以后，他心里已经不太担心Tony能把Anthony怎么样了——两人的装备确实存在着莫大的差距。

 

这位科学家心里只盼望着这两个混蛋能不能换个地方打架，他们挑了这么一个满屋子精密仪器的房间大打出手是什么意思？

 

Anthony停住动作，对上了一双他久违的蓝色眼睛——是另一个宇宙的美国队长，黑发男人忽然笑起来，“真是难得见到这么冷静的美国队长。”

 

Steve看了Anthony一眼，只觉得他的话莫名其妙，不过他心里始终对于这个善恶尚且不明的Tony Stark产生不了好感。Steve收回星盾重新扣到背后，没有理会Anthony，而是转过去面对已经落了地的金红战甲，“Tony，别忘了我们是来做什么的。”

 

操纵金红战甲的Tony微不可闻的点了点头，点燃的掌心炮也暗了下去。

 

不过Tony没从战甲里出去，而是径直走到Reed旁边，“想必你就是Peter说的那位科学家？”Tony向神奇先生伸出手，“我向来尊重能和我平等交流的人。你好，不过我想我应该不用自我介绍了？”

 

Reed扯了扯嘴角，“的确不用了，很荣幸能够见到两位Stark在我的实验室里大打出手。”

 

神奇先生明显是在介怀他的仪器差点被两人毁掉的事实。

 

“不客气。”

 

不过Tony也相当不客气的应下了他的嘲讽，视线转向同样没有脱出战甲的Anthony，“该为这件事负责任的混蛋就在你面前。”

 

“听起来面前这位超级英雄好像还觉得刚才没打够？”石墨烯面甲下的蓝色眼睛也挑衅地回望过去。

 

“当然不能就这样算了。”Tony的笑声从战甲里传出来，冷冰冰的嘲讽意味让在座的任何一个人都无法忽视，“只不过现在不是时候，”金红相间的面甲上亮起两团金色的光，光亮得似火烛般的机械眼瞳紧紧盯着Anthony，“总有一天，我要你付出代价。为你所做的一切。”

 

“我随时可以奉陪。”Anthony没错过Tony指面而来的恶意，黑发男眼神讽刺，“不过我劝你认输，你知道你赢不了我。何必浪费力气？输了只会让你在乎的kid看笑话。”

 

黑发男人独独在kid这个词上咬了重字。

 

听了刚才Peter和Tony使用通讯器时那段柔情蜜意的对话，Anthony才知道Peter为什么不让自己叫他kid。

 

Peter的脸色顿时僵硬起来，他张了张嘴，视线在两个Stark之间飘忽不定，但到底他还是什么都没说出来。

 

几人之间一时有些僵持，最后还是Banner主动出了声，他同样选择了看起来更好交流的Reed，“你好，我叫bruce Banner。Peter和我们提过，说你是一位科学家。我想我们可以聊聊。”

 

Reed松了口气，认识一个Stark已经是很难提起精力去应付的事情了，所以这时候有人主动站出来转移事件的重点的话，Reed乐意奉陪，“Reed Richards，”神奇先生简短的介绍了自己，示意Banner和他在实验桌之前坐下来，“我这里有一些关于碰撞的数据，还有一些仪器……”

 

两位真正的科学家终于坐了下来，Reed把他所研究过的数据和仪器资料都调出来给了Banner。Banner决定暂时留下来和Reed商讨研究，虽然没有明言，但是复仇者们仍然对这个未知宇宙抱有戒心，他们决定分成两拨——一批留在实验室，一批回到飞船上去。

 

Tony没心情再和另外一个Stark共处一室，于是他主动要求带着Peter回到飞船。

 

Anthony闻言也收回了战甲，不再出声也不再看Peter一眼。

 

金红色的战甲走到Peter身边，头也没回的扔出一句话，“至少你还知道这是我的kid，”Tony笑起来，“至于到底是看谁的笑话，现在定论未免也太早。”

 

金属战甲触及皮肤冰凉，但是Tony牵起Peter得动作很温柔，男孩的手掌被他牢牢握在掌心，“kid，和我走。”

 

——tbc——


	18. 18

　　Anthony的斥力炮喷射而过，在众人眼前划下一道银蓝色的光，耀眼的镀铬银色战甲只在视野里停留了瞬间就朝前飞去。金红色战甲没有犹豫的点燃了喷射装置跟随追去，但他身后忽然贴着空气飞来几束不明物体，紧接着Tony明显感到战甲一沉——是Peter朝他射来了蛛丝，被他亲手强化过的蛛网稳稳地黏住了他的战甲让他动弹不得。

 

　　即使蜘蛛侠拥有吨级臂力，但在此刻想要拉住一个加足马力的钢铁战甲依然是很勉强的。男孩站在破碎的落地窗口，表情里是满满的恳求，“Tony——你不能去——”

 

　　但是就在这短短的间隙里，Anthony的银色战甲已经快要飞出Tony的视线范围了，Tony别无他选——金红色战甲抬起了掌心炮对准了蛛丝，准备轰断Peter强行建立的连接。

 

　　不过Tony还是慢了一步，Peter似乎早已看出他的想法。男孩被绝境病毒强化过的身体更灵活了，Peter在Tony眼前纵地一跃跳向了Tony，牵扯着蛛丝躲开了他的攻击范围。然后Peter朝Tony的战甲射出了短短一簇蛛丝，紧接着Peter顺着蛛丝抓住了Tony。

 

　　男孩没穿战甲，此时两人已经离地几十米高，Peter紧紧抱着金红色的战甲，手臂环过冰冷的金属。男孩的棕色短发被高空中的风吹乱，连传进Tony耳里的声音也携着呼啦作响的风声，“我和你去！”

 

　　Tony只好在空中稳住了战甲，震怒至极：“Peter！你给我下去——”

 

　　“你如果不想让我恨你，就让我和你一起去！”Peter不甘示弱地吼了回去，他无论如何也放心不下让这两个男人大打出手——两个Tony Stark互相残杀，他没办法坐视不管。

 

　　更别说Peter心里深深明白这件事一大部分是因他而起。

 

　　Tony恼怒地低吼了一声：“你他妈的给我抓紧点！”

 

　　话音刚落，金红色战甲擦着迎面而来的风追着视野里几乎已经要变成一个小点的银色战甲踪影而去，Peter抿紧了嘴唇尽量伏低了身子贴着冰冷的战甲。但是很奇怪，银色战甲却好像在空中停住了而没有继续朝前飞去，Anthony的身影在他们的视野里无限的放大，而Tony他们不断加速——

 

　　他们来到了市中心。

 

　　这里人群聚集，他们的脚下是以千万计的密集人流，城市的中心永远不缺乏关注，如果有人想要证明什么、或者表演什么——这里是最好的秀场。

 

　　身穿镀铬银色战甲的男人正稳稳地停在空中，从最高空处俯瞰着所有人，无论是阳光下过于耀眼的战甲，还是男人此刻高高在上的姿态都让Anthony看起来像极了上帝。

 

　　金红色战甲靠近过来，Tony与男人停在了同一个视线平面上。Peter也换了个姿势趴伏在男人背上，和Tony一样，紧紧盯着面前的黑发男人。

 

　　而Anthony表情很平静，甚至说得上是满不在乎，那双蓝眼睛注意到了Peter的视线还好心情的对他勾了勾嘴角，“你不该跟过来的。”

 

　　“但我必须跟过来。”Peter直视着Anthony的双眼道。

 

　　但是黑发男人摇了摇头，“事情本不该这么复杂的，”Anthony叹了口气，听起来像是真的很遗憾一样，同时那双蔚蓝的眼睛里亮起了一阵淡淡的光，“你知道吗？Peter，如果你没有跟过来，我就不会这样做。”

 

　　“Anthony，等等——”Peter看着地面上开始聚集的人群忽然意识到了什么，但是此刻他的出言阻止已经来不及了，启动了绝境的男人只是深深的看了Peter一眼，紧接着驱使银色战甲朝人群俯冲而去。

 

　　“他在搞什么鬼。”Tony皱着眉啧了一声，战甲系统替他捕捉到了Anthony的身影，但是黑发男人只是在地面上稳稳地停住了，而没有作出任何行动。而四周的人们却像收到了某种讯号一样以Anthony为中心不断靠拢，但是无一例外的，这些民众都表情麻木，眼神呆滞，好像被什么东西控制了——

 

　　“绝境病毒……”Peter喃喃出声，他终于明白Anthony为什么要把他们带来市中心了——他只要使用绝境病毒操纵民众，Tony就根本无法在人群密集的情况下和他动手。*

 

　　“绝境病毒？！”Tony难以置信的重复了一遍，即使他通过Peter身上的绝境病毒知道这个宇宙的绝境并不像他之前遇到的那位疯狂的科学家——Kilian所作出的会让注射者走火以后身体爆炸的病毒，但是他仍然难以想象Anthony是怎么用绝境病毒控制人群的——

 

　　“对……他在这座城市贩卖绝境病毒——”

 

　　Tony再没犹豫，金红色战甲直接朝Anthony飞了过去，直到离地面越来越近，Peter从他背上跳了下去落在地面上，“Anthony，这些人……他们是无辜的……”

 

　　但是Anthony点了点头，“我知道。但是那又怎么样？”

 

　　黑发男人一步步朝Peter走过来，镀铬战甲随着男人走路时的角度变化，反射出了更耀眼的光，“我拥有他们的一切，人人都渴望绝境。”

 

　　Anthony勾起嘴角，眼神里是满满的得意，“我甚至拥有他们的生命和自由。”

 

　　“你真的以为你在扮演着上帝？”说话的人是Tony，金红色战甲走到了Peter面前挡住了Anthony的脚步，两个钢铁侠同时出现在旧金山街头显然引起了瞩目——那些并未被绝境病毒控制的人群也停下了脚步，甚至还有人掏出手机对他们按下了快门。

 

　　Anthony显然乐于接受人们的注视，黑发男人摊开手对着所有注视着他的人露出了一个自信非常的笑容，“不是以为。我就是上帝。”

 

　　“一直以来，我不是在扮演上帝。而是在扮演人类。”*

 

　　而后黑发男人忽然转过来，透过透明的石墨烯面甲直视着Tony，“我甚至可以控制他——”Anthony朝Peter抬了抬下巴，“你不会没发现他身体里的绝境病毒吧？”

 

　　这句话彻底的点燃了Tony，他从刚才知道Anthony可以通过绝境病毒操纵民众以后，第一时间就担心起了这件事，然而他没想到面前的这个男人居然真的丧心病狂到了这个地步。

 

　　Tony顾忌到一旁的民众，并没有使用掌心炮，而是点燃了斥力炮朝Anthony俯冲过去，在空中跃起直接以金属战甲的铁拳给了Anthony重重一击。

 

　　黑发男人朝旁闪避而去，同样不甘示弱的就此身位在金红色战甲肩上轰了一炮，迫使Tony退后了半步，然后颇为得意的看着Tony，语气里是十足的讥讽：“你说，现在你的kid是来看谁的笑话？”

 

　　身穿银色战甲的男人说完这句话摇了摇头，随着周身泛起的淡淡蓝光——Anthony又一次启动了绝境，三人周围的人群几乎是在同一时间就像被输入了什么指令，这些被绝境病毒控制的人们开始互相推搡起来，甚至有几个人出现了互殴和厮打的情况。Peter当即跳到了高处，同时动作迅速的朝那几个不受控制的人射出了蛛丝，让他们动弹不得，但现场仍然混乱不已——

 

　　Anthony仿佛看准了这个时机，黑发男人再次启动了斥力炮离开了地面，而金红色战甲也再一次的追了过去。而Peter再也没办法跟上两个Stark了，地面上这群因为被操纵而失去理智的人群必须要被控制起来，不然后果不堪设想。

 

　　Peter只能留下来，尽力的去弥补因为Anthony，因为他，因为他们而造成的这些后果。

 

　　而两个颜色各异的钢铁战甲，由那抹耀眼的银色在前引领很快飞出了Peter的视线范围，而与此同时，Peter面前这些原本被绝境病毒控制的人群忽然停了下来，人们停下了互相推搡的动作，面面相觑，仿佛不知道自己身在何处。可是两个Stark已经在Peter视野的最远处化为了两个小点，他这下是真的再没任何办法追上他们了。*

 

#

　　而Tony跟在银色战甲身后，视野里出现了一座奇怪的建筑——横跨了整个小岛的银白色建筑显眼至极，而随着Anthony降落到了建筑中层的平台上，Tony看到了建筑上大大的STARK字样也印证了他的猜测——看来这是另一个宇宙的Stark Tower了。

 

　　金红色战甲也随之落在了平台上，不过Tony并没有放松警惕，他跟在Anthony身后走进了室内的同时一边举起掌心炮对准了Anthony，“现在可以说了？把我引过来是为了什么。”

 

　　Anthony没停下脚步，只是回头看着Tony挑了挑眉，附着男人全身的银色金属也悄然退去，变成了战甲形状站在一旁待命。

 

　　“你这时候才聪明得比较像个Stark。”Anthony最后在一个屏幕围成半圆的实验桌前停了下来，接着拿起桌上的酒杯朝Tony晃了晃，“喝吗？”

 

　　回应黑发男人的是一声手中玻璃杯被轰碎的声响，而Tony保持着掌心炮对准Anthony的姿势，皮笑肉不笑的勾了勾嘴角，“不要跟我废话。”

 

　　Anthony对Tony挑衅的行为表现得毫不在意，反而给自己倒了杯酒。在Tony不耐烦的视线下，背靠桌沿悠闲的开口，“我要你和我合作。”

 

　　“不可能。”

 

　　“啧，”Anthony危险的眯起了眼睛，“我要是你就先听我把话说完。”

 

　　“要不要听完的决定权在我。”Tony在沙发边坐下来，说出口的话像是故意要激怒Anthony一样，“但是你可以说。”

 

　　“说实话，我真的特别想用掌心炮把你轰进地心——”

 

　　“很荣幸，我也同感。”Tony打开了战甲，与那双蓝眼睛对视着，“现在再打一架，还是说说你的‘废话’？”

 

　　Anthony盯着Tony看了几秒，恨不能现在就让对方消失在这个世界上，好吧——他在那双棕褐色的眼睛里看到了同样的东西。Anthony回过头来，从衣服口袋里拿出了一个他一直随身携带的东西扔给了Tony——

 

　　“一个U盘？”Tony抬手接住了手里那个看起来十分像移动硬盘的东西，无论是形状还是设计看起来都没有任何价值。

 

　　“不。这是一个开关，可以启动一颗行星。”*

 

　　“所以呢？”Tony皱眉把玩着手中的小东西，“它能做什么。”

 

　　“首先，宇宙毁灭确实不能被阻止，我不清楚它产生的原因——但是我知道宇宙毁灭是有中心的，就在碰撞之前，这个中心会暴露出来——你可以把它想象成是一个枢纽。宇宙毁灭的确不可能被阻止，但是——”Anthony停了下来，好让Tony注意他接下来说的话，“但是枢纽是可以被毁灭的。”

 

　　“你的意思是……用它？”Tony把那个形似移动硬盘的东西举到了眼前，“用一颗行星？”

 

　　Anthony点了点头，“实际上这个东西是另一个Stark给我的——一个来自于未来的Stark，不过那是个漂亮姑娘——没你这么欠揍。”

 

　　“彼此彼此。”Tony抬手把手里的小东西扔了回去，“说完了？但我看不出有任何合作的必要。”

 

　　“我需要宇宙魔方，而且我一个人无法搭建动力系统，一颗行星的力量要比任何武器都大得多——它所需要的能量也是数以倍记的……”

 

　　Tony打断了Anthony，“但是你认识一位科学家——Reed？”棕发男人狐疑的盯着Anthony，“你没理由找我合作。”

 

　　“因为你是Tony Stark——我知道你怎么想的，我们是同一个人。你的疯狂想法、你想要实现的东西和我是一样的——”

 

　　“打住。不可能一样。”Tony比了一个暂停手势，“你的言论的确很有煽动性，但是如果你真的认为我们是同一个人，你就该知道我不可能相信你。”

 

　　“你不需要相信我。但是你刚才质疑了黑天鹅的话——你不相信宇宙会就此毁灭，同样的，我也不相信。”Anthony说完沉默了片刻，那双蓝眼睛盯着Tony，让棕发男人看见了那之中只属于Tony Stark的疯狂和坚定。

 

　　这时候的Anthony像个疯狂的科学家，又像一个坚定的信奉者，“我只相信我自己的判断。而我的判断里，你会和我合作的。”

 

　　紧接着Anthony把手中的行星开关又递给了Tony，棕发男人明显犹豫了，最后Tony抬起头接了过来，“我可以和你合作，但是，我有一个条件。”

 

　　“难道你要我离Peter Parker远一点？天啊——”Anthony发出了不可抑止的笑声，“你可千万别和我说这么老套的台词。”

 

　　“不……Peter有他自己的选择。”Tony想到了Peter有些微的出神，但他很快回过神来，“我要你和他道歉。”

 

　　“道歉？”Anthony完全没想到棕发男人会和他提出这个要求，“为了什么？”

 

　　“为了一切。你所做过的一切，和你将要做的一切。”Tony微微昂首，绷紧了下颌，“这件事恐怕没你说得这么简单不是吗？你知道我指的不是你一个人无法完成动力系统的制作。”

 

　　Anthony双手环在胸前，黑发男人少见的迟疑了，不过Tony对于此刻的沉默明显很有耐心。工作室顶上的秒针直转了大半圈，Anthony才再次开口，“需要有人驾驶飞船去启动那颗行星。”

 

　　“所以——我想飞船是没有返航设定的，是吗？”

 

　　但是Anthony似乎不愿意谈论这个问题，“你知道答案，何必要问。”

 

　　“好吧。但我还是不明白你为什么不告诉其他人。”Tony察觉到Anthony肯定还隐藏了部分事实，而他并不打算就此放过。

 

　　Anthony闻言叹了口气，“我有时候真的该死的讨厌自己为什么就是不能让好奇心安分一点——哦，我说的就是你。”

 

　　而Tony只是动了动眉毛并没有反驳——他就知道自己猜对了。

 

　　“这件事是有风险的，”Anthony面对着另一个自己还是妥协了，“谁都不知道枢纽被毁灭以后会发生什么——或许是碰撞停止，或许是碰撞加速——甚至是两个宇宙提前毁灭。我曾经试图和光照会——也就是Reed他们提起过，但是从他们否定公开宇宙毁灭这件事，我就知道他们不愿意冒这样的风险。

 

　　“而你——”Anthony再一次看向Tony，“别再否认了，你知道我们就是同一个人。不管是对于科学，还是未来的设想——还包括Peter Parker……”黑发男人说到这里停了下来，嘴角迅速的提了一下又放下来，“我会和他道歉的。所以……协议达成？”

 

　　Tony终于点了点头，“告诉我你的计划，需要什么，怎么做。”

 

#

　　两位未来科学家并没有花多少时间在Stark Tower里。Anthony选择把数据直接传给了Tony，两人在返回的路上大致交流了一下——Anthony的动力系统已经搭建了大半，实际上Tony很怀疑Anthony其实并不需要他的力量就可以搭建成功，说到底他更觉得Anthony只是想通过他获得复仇者们的信任——因为前一秒还恨不得要杀他的Tony都放过了他，那么其他人找不到任何理由来质疑Anthony。

 

　　不到一个小时，Peter再一次见到了两个Stark。金红战甲与银白战甲一前一后的停在了他面前，Peter特意观察了两人身上的战甲完整度——很好，看起来没有任何打斗过的痕迹——这让Peter感到庆幸的同时，也让他感到疑惑，“所以……？”Peter的视线在两人之间转了一圈，“这是什么意思？”

 

　　“我看你好像很失望？”Anthony先开了口，“看到我们没因为你打起来，你怎么满脸的不敢相信。”

 

　　“挺失望的，毕竟我也想揍你。”嘴上这样说，其实Peter心里也松了一口气，“所以你们到底怎么回事？”

 

　　“暂时的合作而已。”金红战甲朝Peter走了过去，冷冰冰地扔出了一句话，看也没看Anthony一眼。

 

　　Tony转而抱住了男孩的腰，声音也放轻了很多：“kid，这次还是要抱紧我。”

 

　　冰冷的金属战甲再一次携着男孩启动了斥力炮，被留在原地的Anthony也很快跟了上来，Peter被Tony抱在身前刚好能看到跟在他们后面的Anthony。黑发男人与Peter的视线在空中相遇，Anthony还能抽空抬起一只手在唇边竖起两指给Peter飞了个吻，这迫使Peter下意识转开了视线，然后不甘心似地再一次对上那双蓝眼睛，朝Anthony比了个中指。

 

——tbc——


	19. 完结章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 网络版到这里就结束啦~之后还有一个番外，感谢看到这里，比心。

　　“Bruce,I need you do me a favour.”

 

　　“Wait——”Banner看着出现在面前的棕发男人，不知道为何他心里总有些不好的预感，“Tony，你记得上次这么和我说话是什么时候吗？”　

 

　　“我想我需要一些提醒？”棕发男人似乎是在表达疑惑，但是钢铁侠扬起的一边嘴角暴露了他其实早知道答案——

 

　　“Hell no！”Banner皱眉，“你不可能忘了奥创……”

 

　　但是Banner的话被人打断了，一个他意想不到的黑发男人叩了叩门，那双与Tony不同颜色的蓝眼睛里装着只有Stark们才会有的固执和疯狂，“And do me a favour,too.”

 

　　戴眼镜的Bruce博士明显疑惑了，他想不通怎么刚见面时恨不得将对方置于死地的两个Stark忽然同时找上了门，而且看眼前的情形他们似乎打算要合作？

 

　　“所以你们——”Banner用手中的钢笔在两个男人之间来回指了指，钢笔笔尖最后停在了Tony身上：“难道你舍不得揍一张和自己长得一样的脸？”

 

　　“Dr.Banner——虽然打断你很不礼貌，但是我还在这里。”Anthony说着朝Banner伸出手，“当着本人的面说这些恐怕不怎么好。I am Anthony,and——”黑发男人说到这里停顿了一下，“and Stark.”

 

　　“我倒是不觉得Stark听这种要被别人揍的话听得少了，Bruce Banner.”Banner接受了这个不算正式的握手礼，转而疑惑地看向Tony，用眼神示意棕发男人做出解释。

 

　　Tony走到实验桌前推开座椅坐了下来，找了个接口把Anthony之前传给他的数据调了出来，一台动力装置的原型结构展现在了三人面前。Banner摘了眼镜，仔细观察了一下面前的东西，紧接着难以置信的转过头看着两个Stark，“这——这是一个动力装置？”

 

　　两个Stark同时点了点头，但是Dr.Banner这一次是真的想要拒绝了——

 

　　“你们难道想要炸掉地球吗？！”Banner表现得太过于震惊，以至于Tony几乎下意识怀疑Hulk要出现了，而Banner看着两个Stark的表情简直像见到了什么宇宙奇观一样，“你们——你们真的知道这个东西能够提供多大的动力吗？”

 

　　“足以带动一颗流浪行星。”Anthony此刻表现出来的平静和Banner惊讶的表情形成了极强的对比，黑发男人走到实验桌前拿出了那个形似移动硬盘的物件主动递给了Banner，“用这台动力装置去带动它——启动一颗行星，要炸掉的是它，而不是地球——不过，”Anthony忽然停顿了，这让三人之中唯一不知情的Banner的心也随之揪紧了，黑发男人勾了勾嘴角继续说了下去：“不过爆炸的也可能是地球。”

 

　　“等等，我没听错吧，什么叫可能？嘿——你们有人愿意解释一下吗？”

 

　　然而Banner听完解释和Anthony的计划以后不住的摇头，“两个Tony Stark的相遇真是宇宙灾难——也幸好你们是宇宙快要毁灭了才遇见的，不然我真怀疑你们会毁灭宇宙。”

 

　　Tony挑了挑眉，不置可否，“好了，那就当你答应了？”

 

　　“我看不出来我还有其他选择，”Banner叹了口气，看起来是妥协了，接着他抬头去看了看一脸预料之中的Tony，“Oh god——你这个表情和当初要我和你一起制作奥创时是一样的！”

 

　　实际上等到真正开始动手，Tony就知道他先前的猜测是没错的——Anthony根本不需要他们的力量就能够在碰撞的倒计时之前做完动力装置，Tony由此能够肯定其实这个宇宙的Tony Stark早就打算要使用流浪行星去炸掉枢纽，这也解释了为什么Anthony根本没设置飞船的返航航线。

 

　　Tony想到这里有些出神，他从Anthony身上看到了一些很熟悉的、深藏于骨子里的东西，这让他想起了多年前的那场纽约大战，想起了那颗从天而降的核弹。

 

　　或许这对于其他人来说是个难以抉择的问题，但是对于他们——Tony Stark来说，答案从来都是唯一的。

 

　　在三个科学家的合作下，完成度几乎已经达成98%的动力系统很快被搭建好了。

 

　　但是这时候Tony才想起来要问Anthony，“等一下，动力系统完成了，飞船呢？”棕发男人擦掉了手上的机油指了指三人面前屏幕上的倒计时，“你哪来的时间去找一个不被监管的飞船——还是说你打算这时候和你那边的人坦白？”

 

　　“Of course——not，”黑发男人摇了摇头，脸上的笑容自信至极，“它一直都在等我……”Anthony说话间启动了绝境，银蓝色的光覆盖了男人的双眼，而与此同时，Stark Tower的顶窗缓缓打开，一台和镀铬战甲同色的飞船从平台上升了起来，银色涂装在旧金山的夕阳下反射出一片颜色斑驳的光。

 

　　飞船驾驶座上空空荡荡——但是Anthony使用绝境开启了Stark Tower权限，这台被设定了自动驾驶的飞船凌空而起，向着太阳坠落下去的西方朝Anthony的坐标飞来，像极了神话里Helius驾驶的太阳马车。

 

　　Anthony的计划并不按照原本的倒计时执行，因为两个宇宙碰撞的时间已经特殊化的提前了——Anthony猜测枢纽或许也会提前暴露出现，他们仅有一次机会，必须赌上全部。在此前Reed曾经告诉他，多元宇宙的数量正在锐减，现存的两个地球或许是拯救宇宙覆灭的唯一可能了。

 

　　所以Anthony的行动越快越好，他和Tony约定了一个新的倒计时——只有Anthony、Tony，还有Banner知道的新倒计时。

 

　　但是在这之前，Anthony必须要去见一个人。

 

　　门被敲响的时候Peter正在和Tony说话，棕发男人向他解释了他和Anthony的合作——帮助完成一颗卫星的最后构造，这颗卫星能够驱使一颗流浪行星，而流浪行星的威力大到能够毁灭两个多元宇宙间的枢纽——由此他们可能会将碰撞停止，或者加速碰撞。

 

　　Tony问他害怕吗。

 

　　Peter当然摇了头，说不害怕。

 

　　黑发男人就出现在这时候，Anthony抱着双臂斜倚在门框上，朝Peter扬了扬下巴，“过来，我有事和你说——”

 

　　“我去泡杯咖啡。”出乎Peter意料的，Tony居然主动起身离开了座椅，像是故意留了个间隙给Anthony和他。不过棕发男人走到门边停了下来，Peter只看到Tony似乎有意给了Anthony一个警告的眼神。

 

　　Peter疑惑之时，Anthony倒是直接走了过来，表情看起来好像没有任何不自然的地方。但是Anthony明显有些迟疑要不要在他旁边坐下来，Peter和Anthony之间似乎还从来没有这种时刻——一种两人要认真严肃说些谈些什么的样子。

 

　　最后还是Peter先开了口，“呃……你——你要不要坐下来？”

 

　　黑发男人闻言看了Peter一眼，似乎没想到男孩会这么说，但到底Anthony还是坐在了Peter旁边的沙发坐垫上。Peter注意到男人十指交叉，勾着指节互相摩擦着——看上去好像很焦虑，不过Peter猜不到Anthony是为了什么。

 

　　Anthony垂着眼睛难得只是沉默着坐在Peter旁边，然而这明显让两人之间的气氛变得更微妙了。Anthony似乎有话要说，可男人如果不主动开口，Peter也不知道要说什么好。但最后Anthony还是看向了他，“有人非要让我来和你道歉。”

 

　　“哦，道……道歉？”Peter完全没想到他能从Anthony嘴里听到这句话，但是这奇怪的对白明显也让Peter有些不知所措了，“好吧……是Tony让你来的？”

 

　　黑发男人微不可闻的点了点头，不过Anthony出口的下一句话又恢复了那个让Peter气得牙痒的态度：“可我看不出有什么道歉的必要。”

 

　　“你——！”

 

　　“因为你明明也很喜欢——我是说这一切，”黑发男人没有理会Peter的愤慨，反而对男孩勾起嘴角，笑容嚣张极了，“说起来我好像并不了解你，我想你也是。虽然我们好像大部分时间都用来争锋相对了，但我这时候想要诚实一点了——”

 

　　“我不会道歉的，因为我喜欢这一切。”

 

　　“我知道你也是。对吗，Peter Parker？”

 

　　“不，我不是……”Peter干巴巴的回应着，然而毫无底气的声音连他自己都骗不过。他搞不懂这个男人又发什么疯突然跑来和他说这些——但老实说，Peter从来没指望Anthony正常过。Peter盯着男人的眼睛，想要问一句为什么。

 

　　但是Anthony又一次开口了，黑发男人小幅度的摇了摇头，闭上眼睛笑了起来，看起来很是无奈，“所以我的诚实换不来你的诚实吗？好吧——”

 

　　Peter还没反应过来那句“好吧”是什么意思，Anthony就忽然欺身过来，在Peter说出什么之前先吻住了他。男人的手指间还沾着一些淡淡的机油味道，Anthony难得动作轻柔的扶着他的下巴，一如既往强势的吻完全没给Peter一点拒绝的机会——或者说一如既往的，他早在来得及拒绝之前就已经深深对此沉迷了。

 

　　那双蓝眼睛后退了一些，纯净又极致的蓝让Peter有些出神，Anthony握住了他的肩膀看起来好像还想说些什么，但最后Anthony只是沉默着抱住了他，男人的声音在耳边听起来低沉极了：“这一次我总和你好好告别过了吧。”

 

　　“等等——”Peter在男人起身时才反应过来，“什、什么告别？”

 

　　“你不想回你自己的宇宙吗？”Anthony又恢复了一开始那个嚣张到有些欠揍的笑容，“还是你真的舍不得我到要留下来陪我。”

 

　　“What are you——”

 

　　“Shh——”Anthony打断了他，黑发男人竖起一根手指示意Peter别说话，然后朝Peter的颈边伸手，顺着那条被男孩体温捂得暖热的链子拽出了坠在Peter胸口的那个反应堆。

 

　　因为项链的长度仅及锁骨，所以这动作之下的Anthony不可避免的离Peter很近，黑发男人在指间把玩着那个造型别致的小型反应堆，忽然抬头看着Peter勾了勾嘴角，“其实我一直能听到你的心跳声——在你不在这个宇宙的时间里，因为你的身体里有绝境——”

 

　　黑发男人说话间启动了绝境，男人眼睛里浅浅的银蓝色光芒在此刻尤为炫目，同时男人手里的通讯器装置也响应似的发出了淡蓝色的光，但也只是一瞬间就熄灭下去。

 

　　Anthony放开了手里的微型反应堆，让通讯器又重新回到男孩胸口去，“如果它亮起来——像刚才那样，就是我在找你。”

 

　　Peter似懂非懂的顺着Anthony的动作按住了胸口的反应堆，他不明白Anthony为什么突然这么做。但是这时候门再一次被敲响了，Tony正站在门口，“时间到了。”

 

　　“什么时间？”Peter莫名有些心虚的不敢去看Tony的眼睛。

 

　　但是棕发男人似乎并不在意男孩的怪异表现，只随口回了一句，“卫星发射时间到了。”

 

　　“你他妈说我是卫星？”Anthony接过了话头，只不过黑发男人声音放得很低，所以Peter并没听清，“我刚觉得或许两个Stark是能够好好相处的——”

 

　　“那是你的幻觉。告诉你，不可能。”Tony摆出了一副懒得搭理Anthony的态度，但是棕发男人到底还是把手里的东西交给了Anthony——宇宙魔方，“虽然我并不想再见到你，但是——你还是祈祷它真的有用吧。”

 

　　“同感。”Anthony毫不在意的回敬道。但是黑发男人经过Tony旁边时还是停了停脚步，“谢了——只是为了Peter。”

 

　　“不用你谢。”

 

　　黑发男人耸耸肩倒是也没回话，只是最后看了Peter一眼，才头也没回的走出了两人的的视线。

 

　　但是Peter心里的不安却越扩越大了，他抬头对上Tony的眼睛发现棕发男人的表情也并不轻松。

 

　　“你们在骗我。”Peter说得很肯定。

 

　　Tony与他对视片刻，而男孩固执的不肯收回自己质疑的眼神，最终棕发男人像是败下阵来沉沉的叹了口气，“并不全部都是骗你的。”

 

　　“什么叫不是全部？”

 

　　“流浪行星是真的，合作是真的。”

 

　　“还有呢——”Peter心里隐隐冒出一个猜想，他发现自己的声音在发着抖，但他没办法控制这个。

 

　　“没有什么卫星，”Tony看着Peter的眼睛，握住了男孩的手，“那颗流浪行星需要有人驾驶飞船去控制它。”

 

　　“飞船？哦……所以……所以是Anthony去了？”Peter任由Tony安抚似的握着他的手掌，但他提不起一点力气来回应，Peter深深吸了口气，“那飞船什么时候回来？”

 

　　可是他得到的只有沉默，和Tony握得更紧的手。

 

　　Peter同样沉默着，他沉默的看着面前的男人渴望得到一个答案，但是这时候窗外却先响起了一声轰鸣——那是飞行器启动的声音，Peter闻声抬头，视线跃过明净的玻璃窗看到宽阔的平台上有一架银白的飞船正在快速滑动着，并且前轮已经离了地。纵使涂装是耀眼的银白色，但是隐入了夜空的飞船仅剩下闪烁的信号灯一明一灭，在Peter的视野里越来越远，直至接近了天际。

 

　　Peter忽然想起来Anthony的奇怪表现。

 

　　黑发男人与他分桌圆桌两侧，售卖冰淇淋的店内装修得一派粉红，恨不得连墙纸上都印满圆滚滚的爱心形状。那是一个太不适合Anthony也太不适合他们的地方，Peter清楚的记得Athony在他搅着甜得发腻的冰淇淋时忽然问Peter想要什么样的告别，只不过他当时并没有当一回事。

 

　　现在回想起来，原来Anthony从一开始就做好了打算——Peter甚至怀疑在更早之前，在他重新来到这个宇宙之前，Anthony就做好了打算。

 

　　那天的最后Anthony不顾他的挣扎启动绝境召来了战甲，Peter被Anthony抱起来随着男人的斥力炮一起升了空。那一天旧金山的夕阳很是漂亮，仿佛有谁打翻了颜料盘，层层叠叠的暖色在天边铺散开来，壮丽得令人赞叹，不输今日。科研所的方向在他们的西面，Peter紧紧抓着黑发男人，银白色的战甲在他眼睛里折射出过于耀眼的光斑。Peter下意识的移开视线却对上了正垂着眼睛看他的Anthony，平日里冷硬的脸部线条在橙黄色的日落光晕下都显得柔和了几分，那一刻Peter的世界里只剩下那双颜色如沉沉海水的眼睛。

 

　　而无论是Anthony的眼睛，还是此刻在Peeter视野里最远最远的边界突然迸裂出的那一团光，都蓝得让人心惊。

 

　　过亮的光斑落在视网膜上刺得他神经作痛，Peter眨了眨眼睛，还是没能让他好受一点。

 

　　但是眼泪掉下来了。

 

　　

#

 

　　工作室里一如既往的弥漫着挥不去的机油味道，Peter一手端着咖啡推门的时候还要小心不要挤压到手上拎着的甜甜圈，不过让他失望的是Tony似乎恰好外出了。

 

　　准备的小惊喜一时没能第一时间送出去让Peter很是挫败。

 

　　Peter在实验桌前坐下来，环顾一圈发生工作室里确实是空空荡荡，Peter只好把手上的东西放下来。不过他没忘了顺便扯过一些草稿纸样的东西把它们盖起来——但愿Tony回来看到这些他顺路带回来的东西会很高兴。

 

　　Peter无事可做，躺在沙发椅上了玩了一会儿手机，那些色彩缤纷的方块在他指下蹦蹦跳跳，绕得前一晚没休息好的Peter眼花缭乱，直至睡意昏沉。

 

　　Peter几乎这一个月以来他都重复做着一个梦，梦里面是无尽的黑暗，Peter甚至不知道自己身在何处，周围没有一点声音，他的视觉仿佛被人剥夺了。只有他胸口的微型反应堆在发着光，淡蓝色的光仿佛一滴落在水中的墨，以Peter为中心扩散开来，直到将他包裹住——

 

　　Peter下意识喊出了一个名字，但是四周仍然安安静静无人回应。那片蓝色只是层层叠叠的把他包围起来，光芒越来越盛，最后在Peter眼前瞬间迸裂——正如那日Anthony驾驶的飞船在天边爆炸时发出的光，耀眼至极。

 

　　Peter从梦中惊醒过来，Tony收紧双臂抱住了他，在他被冷汗浸湿的额发上落下一个又一个安抚的吻，Peter捧起胸口的反应堆只看见了一片沉寂无光的暗淡。

 

　　耳边一声巨响把Peter从这个重复的梦境中扯了出来，伴随着建筑的猛然一震让Peter几乎是瞬间就醒了过来，Peter警觉地看向传声源——那是从工作室外的平台上传来的，但是这一声明显异动之后一切又归为了平静，只剩顶部的空调运行时发出的低低声响。

 

　　而且很奇怪的，Peter的蜘蛛感应安静极了，似乎没一点危险的预兆。

 

　　“Tony？”Peter试探性的询问道，但是他没得到任何回应。

 

　　Peter从沙发上坐起来走向平台，他的心跳得很快，Peter下意识加快了脚步，他知道自己在盼望着什么——今天天气很好，平台上忽然出现的银白色飞行器在阳光下必定会反射出和那个男人身上战甲一样耀眼的光。

 

　　但是又一次的，且不出乎他的意料的——平台上空无一物。

 

　　Peter自嘲的叹了口气，低下头准备捡起因为他刚才跑得太急而落在地上的薄毯，胸口的反应堆吊坠随他蹲下的动作滑出了领口——通讯器正在发着光，一明一灭十分规律。

 

　　而他背后忽然落下一个重物，似乎是金属与地面撞击的声音。那声音Peter熟悉极了，他几乎每天都会听到金属战甲落在地面的声音，Peter怀疑他的心几乎快要因为过速的跳动而停止工作了。

 

　　“不准备欢迎我？”

 

　　Peter身后传来一个低沉的男声，紧接着Peter被人抱住了，男人的手臂在他腰间收紧，落在耳边的吻几乎是和拥抱一同到来的。温热的呼吸喷洒在他颈边，让Peter无比清晰的意识到这并不是一个梦境。

 

　　“Anthony……”

 

　　“这次总算叫对名字了。”Anthony在Peter耳边笑起来，男人低下头又吻了一下男孩的侧脸，接着握住男孩的肩膀让Peter转过身和他面对着面，“等一下——我真的不是很习惯你这样——”

 

　　黑发男人伸手擦掉了Peter的眼泪，难得动作轻柔，但是说出口的话仍然是欠揍到让人牙痒，“说实在的，你哭起来一点也不好看、也不让我心动——”Anthony看到男孩止住了眼泪抬眼瞪他的样子反而笑容越扩越大，声音出奇的温柔，“只会让我觉得你很烦。”

 

　　“你真他妈的是个混蛋！”

 

　　“谢谢夸奖，”Anthony笑了起来，“小混蛋。”

 

　　但是这时候门板忽然传来一声重重的叩击声，两人闻声抬头，棕发男人正站在门边。

 

　　其实Tony又一次看到那个他并不想见到的家伙着实松了一口气，但是说实话，不管怎么样他还是觉得Anthony碍眼极了，“那个蓝眼睛的，给我把手放开！”

 

　　而这种想法同样存在于另一个Tony Stark心里，Anthony不但没有放开Peter，反而把男孩抱得更紧了，黑发男人还能好心情的对Tony弯了弯嘴角：“好久不见——要打架的话先等一等，毕竟——”Anthony挑衅似的又低头吻了吻被他抱着的Peter，“他现在很需要我。”

 

　　“Really？你觉得Peter真的会站在你那边吗？”

 

　　“我以为事情已经很明显了，他现在抱着的人是我。”

 

　　回应Anthony的是一声掌心炮轰过耳边的声音，工作室墙上挂着的画框应声而碎，而黑发男人明显不甘示弱，启动绝境的男人召来了战甲与Tony对峙着。

 

　　两个Stark又一次开始了无休无止的争锋相对，而事件的另一位主角——Peter Parker只祈祷自己总有一天能够习惯这种幼稚到不像样的争斗。

【全文完】

 

————

一个后记：

2017/12/03-2018/02/12

 

不算番外的话，到这一章十万字，终于完结了。

 

首先是非常感谢。如果没有你们的支持，克莱因蓝可能真的走不到这里。真的真的，非常谢谢你们。

 

然后就是莫名有种想大哭一场的冲动……但是根本没什么好哭的，也根本不是难过，是一种很难说清楚的感觉。

 

这篇文更新总是不太定时，有隔日更也有十天才更的时间。不更新它的日子我都叫摸鱼，有很多很多篇文是在迫于写不出克莱因蓝的压力下写出来的。

 

其实克莱因蓝最开始只源于一个邪恶又混乱的脑洞，我和夏木说我好想写3p啊，感觉很刺激，哇再想一想白罐还自带黑化设定——我靠，真的太带感了吧！

 

就是这么兴冲冲的打开了文档，然后我首先被标题难住了，我补完《究极铁人》漫画以后坐在电脑面前想了一晚上，找了一大堆那种重金属摇滚来听——因为白罐给我的感觉就是这样。

 

而我是那种取了标题才写得下去的人，最后是无意间划过我的相册，名字就叫克莱因蓝——纯净、极致之蓝，让人忍不住沉迷的蓝，这刚好是钢铁侠胸口的反应堆颜色。

 

其实克莱因蓝遇上的巧合很多。比如究极铁人里面的剧情，两个时空的Stark决一死战，以及我后来补秘密战争前奏剧情的时候才看到漫画里也提到了无限宝石。

 

最开始第一遍看完漫画。主要是看了设定，第一感受就是黑化好帅啊！我的天白罐简直太帅了吧！就酷炫狂拽的代名词无误了。

 

之后是第二次为了一些剧情去看的漫画。我开始思考白罐做的事情，他研究的绝境，以及他对绝境的看法。这时候我才意识到白罐的所谓黑化不是一个浅显的过程，他是有思想的，他深刻知道在做什么、想要什么、能够实现什么。

 

再然后是我看了秘密战争前奏部分的剧情。前半段是616大佬的部分，和光照会以及616大佬做出的选择也让我对这个角色有了更多的认识。但是让我印象最深的还是后半段的白罐剧情，他那时候已经彻底沦为了众人眼中的反派，甚至被神盾局通缉，小辣椒公开了所有他的“罪行”——要他再也没有朋友，没有追随者，要他孤独。白罐漫画的最后一个分镜我实在是印象太深了。就是这样一个，众人眼中的反派跑去找了灭霸他们，他从一开始就知道自己打不赢不是吗。白罐被黑豹关进了瓦坎达监狱，几个月以后他被放出来了他，身上战甲都是破碎的他说他要死得其所。最后他驾驶着飞船带着又一次拯救了地球，他说自己是伊卡洛斯，离太阳太近而坠落的神。

 

从这里我才意识到白罐真的太苦了。一开始从究极铁人里我根本没想到他会经历这些事情。这是我坚持要写Anthony的回忆篇的原因，哪怕只能展现出那么一点，也希望有人能透过克莱因蓝会想要去了解他，理解他——即使他只是个纸片人。

 

嗯……我怎么说了这么多白罐……捂脸。

 

差不多至少有半个月我都处于一种失眠又烦躁的状态，我一闭眼睛就满脑子里克莱因蓝的剧情，真的毫不夸张，躺在床上怎么也睡不着，做梦也梦到他们，忽然半梦半醒间想到梗会爬起来打开手机记下来，一看时间都半夜两三点了。一直在想要怎么安排才能把两个宇宙的人物还有剧情结合在一起。

 

当我看到白罐驾驶飞船那一段，我就想我一定要写它，无论如何我也要写这一段。

 

因为Tony Stark就是我心里的英雄，堂堂正正的那种。

这个故事差不多从入坑不久开始写的，中间我写了很多别的故事，风格和类型都不太一样。这导致偶尔我会觉得自己掰不回来，不该乐的时候满脑子段子，该傻白甜的时候满脑子情意绵绵。我前天特别仔细的看了一下，前三章真的羞耻得我捂脸……当然现在也好不到哪里去，但是对比最开始简直不像一个人写的。

 

但是说实在的，一开始我没把这个故事想得那么严肃，这就是个虫哥意外遇上黑化老铁的故事嘛——开个玩笑。

 

是随着剧情发展，我才觉得这个故事似乎也不该是我最开始想象里的那样——来几发车噼里啪啦结束——不对，不该那样。他们值得更好的，他们值得被好好表达出来。

 

老实说这个过程很为难人。我从来没写过这么这么长的连载，我是那种习惯性挖坑弃坑的人……要不是有克莱因蓝，我可能早就顶着弃坑的锅盖跑路了——是因为在写这篇文的过程中让我更多的了解到了这些角色，也更喜欢他们了。

 

说句很大言不惭的话——他们是活着的。很多时候我在考虑Tony怎么想，Peter会怎么做，Anthony会说什么。但是很奇怪的，自然而然的，一切就那么发生了。我好像只是一个传达者，只是负责写下来，而他们的故事是确确实实正在发生。

 

温柔才是真正的强大。在我心里的Tony是这样的存在，因为他经历过许多Peter并没有经历过的苦与乐也好，伤害和背叛也好。他见到的世界远比Peter广阔得多，所以他能给Peter一些真心温柔和平和的东西，他愿意拿时间去等待。

 

而Peter是我心里最像太阳的人。他天生保有善良和勇敢的美好品质，他敢于说不也敢于承认，在我心里Peter是一定会主动站出来向复仇者说出“我不认为年龄是问题”的超级英雄。这种发自内心的光和热是真的能让人不由自主的相信，世界或许真的会因为他而美好一点。

 

白罐是一个从一开始就洞悉全局的人，他知道什么无法改变，他也知道自己可以做出什么改变。他选择驾驶飞船和Tony选择去扛核弹是一样的，Tony Stark一定会去做这些事。白罐说他觉得自己是上帝，虽然狂妄，可是我觉得毋庸置疑。

 

好了，其实这个后记我是在写完第十八章写的。我不敢保证我写完结局还有力气说点啥，瘫了瘫了。真实的瘫倒了。

 

卒。


	20. 番外：圣诞里的第三个红与蓝

虽然Tony嘴上不说，但Peter知道其实男人有些抗拒这个节日，Peter知道圣诞节对于Tony意味着什么。

所以Peter没有特意在Tony面前提过这一天，没有和Tony说起任何计划，但不可免俗的在这一天里，人们视线所及处都是一片暖洋洋的红色。

但他没想到自己进门的时候居然看到门廊系了一束檞寄生，桔红色的小果子衬着墨绿色的茎叶看起来讨喜极了，Peter欣喜的推开门，他已经迫不及待要给Tony一个拥抱了。

男人正背对着他站在客厅里，低头不知道在鼓捣着什么。

Peter压下脚步声，悄悄凑到男人身后，一把环住了他，“圣诞快乐！”

男人显然没料到这个突然的拥抱，被扑上来的Peter撞的一踉跄，稳了身形才转过身来回抱住Peter，“圣诞快乐，小混蛋。”

——Peter抬头对上了一双湛蓝的眼瞳，“你怎么在这？！”

“不欢迎我？”Anthony收紧双臂将Peter圈在怀里，下巴重重在男孩头上磕了一下，“你可真是个小混蛋。”

“我……我干嘛要欢迎你？”男孩嘴上这么说着，倒也没拒绝Anthony的拥抱，乖巧的任男人抱着。

刚走下旋转扶梯的Tony看见的就是这么一幕，那个蓝眼睛就这么抱着他的男孩，黏黏糊糊的样子让他看了就生气。

“Peter？”Tony没忍住叫了男孩的名字，男孩子像是被吓了一跳，下意识想推开Anthony的动作给了Tony一种独胜一筹的感觉，Anthony只是挑挑眉，“幼稚。”

哦？你不幼稚，那你别突然跑过来和我们过圣诞啊。Tony心有不甘，但还是没说出口，只接过男孩的拥抱，伸手去摸Peter汗湿的额头，“Kid，怎么跑的一头是汗？”

“我想早点回来……可我没想到你……你们比我先到家。”Peter握住Tony的手掌，明显是高兴的，“我买了圣诞甜甜圈！”

男孩献宝一样的语气将Tony心里那点不快一扫而净，低头炫耀似的亲了一下Peter，“哦，谢谢你，Kid。”

“他的礼物算什么，Peter，我的比他好。”Anthony捏住男孩的后颈，手下按着Peter的肌肉，试图帮他放松，随后又抬眼去看了Tony一眼，“吃这么多甜甜圈小心得血栓。”

Tony则翻了个白眼，“嫉妒？反正Peter只给我买了礼物。”

Anthony不以为然，低下头扭过Peter的下巴在男孩反应过来之前吻了上去，直接探着舌尖给了Peter一个极其情色的吻，又在Tony推开他之前松开了男孩，“这个就够了，”Anthony说着去掐Peter的脸，满意的欣赏着Peter羞窘的脸色，“Peter就是我最好的礼物。”

“Kid，亲我。”Tony也不甘示弱。

“你们——！”男孩无奈极了，在两个男人中间左右为难，最后从剑拨弩张的两人间钻出来，匆匆往楼梯上跑，只留个红透的耳根给两位Stark，“我去洗澡了……你们好幼稚！”

晚餐全是按Peter的心意来定的，反正不管是Tony还是Anthony都一致表示Peter点什么他们都接受。

不算传统的圣诞餐，坚实的木桌上点了烛台，精致的银制餐具闪着光。生了壁炉的屋里有一点草木燃烧的烟火气，圣诞树也被映上一层暖融融的光。

就连Anthony注视着Peter的那双冰蓝色眼瞳在此刻也被衬出一点暖意，Anthony和Tony分坐在Peter两边，实木长桌上摆满了丰盛的食物，正中央放了一个奶油蛋糕，上面点缀了几颗鲜红的草莓，红白相映看起来可口极了。

Anthony带来的礼物是一瓶度数不高的果酒——他记得那个小家伙酒量不好，所以特意放弃了自己钟爱的威士忌，选了一款口味清淡的酒，作为餐食助兴很不错。

三人围坐长桌的场景莫名温馨，不管是Tony还是Anthony都很久没有这么正式的庆祝圣诞节里，在遇到Peter之前的每个圣诞夜他们都是与酒精度过的，试图用这种东西将自己麻痹，好去忘记那种让人痛苦的回忆。

但这感觉好像不错——两个Stark举着酒杯对视了一眼，都从对方眼中看到了同一个想法，如果是和Peter一起度过，他们愿意接受圣诞节。

清脆的碰杯声响起，两个男人之间占有欲作祟的轻微敌意似乎也在此刻消融了，也能看着对方的眼睛配合着Peter说一句，“圣诞快乐。”

但很快两人又转过眼去，怎么办，要是Peter不在场，他们还是想用掌心炮把对方锤进地心深处。

吃饭的时候两个男人也实在幼稚，先是Anthony给Peter喂了一口烩饭，男孩稍微愣了一下，但还是吃掉了勺子里的饭，可Anthony偏不愿意就此作罢。

喂完了Peter仍不肯把勺子从他嘴里拿出去，非要Peter把勺子上的饭粒全弄干净——用舔的，男孩软嫩的粉色舌尖在银色的圆弧形勺面上划过，舔过勺面凹陷时舌尖还抵着那处打了个圈——可以想象这个画面该是多么的情色。

接着是Tony，绝不向Anthony认输的 Mr.Stark则从蛋糕上拿起一颗沾了奶油的草莓喂到Peter嘴边，但Peter并没有意识到奶油蹭到了他的嘴角。

而Tony直接抵着草莓吻住了他，水果的香气随着汁水一齐迸溅，将这个吻变得甜蜜又难以分舍，唇边的奶油被Tony的舌尖携着裹进两人唇齿间，随着舌尖相缠的动作，让他们同时尝到了奶油和草莓的香甜，以及方才喝过酒的男孩，连舌尖都带着点甜蜜的酒气。

Tony显然抱着一种Anthony做了五分他就要做十分的心理，将这个亲吻拖得绵长极了，勾着男孩的舌根吮吸着Peter的舌尖，轻咬着男孩的唇瓣给Peter更多刺激，让原本被动接受亲吻的男孩忍不住回应Tony，甚至抬着头去追逐男人的唇舌。

Tony顺势调转了身位，托着Peter的臀部将男孩抱坐在桌角上，Anthony也凑过来从身后抱住Peter，在Tony放开Peter的嘴唇以后，男孩还没来得及换口气就又被Anthony扭过下巴亲上了。

Tony哼了一声倒也没说什么，转而去解Peter的衬衫扣子，嘴唇随着手指一起动作，迫不及待的吻上男孩颈侧，在细白的皮肤上吮下一个个红痕，从后面抱着Peter的Anthony也着手从下往上的解着男孩衬衫的纽扣，在两个男人的共同动作下，Peter的衬衫很快就被脱下了，被Anthony随手扔在了地上。

“你们……放开我——”Peter脸红起来，想要挣脱两人的动作，他根本没想到他们会在餐桌上就这样，但Anthony却趁机将男孩的两只手反剪到背后，彻底制住了Peter。

Anthony咬上他的耳尖，刻意压低了声音，“你不喜欢吗？Peter，我以为你一直想要这一天。”

“什么？我没有——”

“别急着否认，”Anthony嗤笑一声，将热气全数呵在男孩耳根，语气是不可置否的，“啧，你不会想拒绝的。”

Anthony手指向下捏住男孩胸前一点，在指间揉捏直到挺立起来，而Tony也意会了Anthony的动作，直接顺着黑发男人捏起乳粒的动作含住了男孩的乳粒，舌尖灵活的挑动着口中的乳粒，惹出男孩一声甜过一声的呻吟。

而这声音听在男人耳朵里像鼓励似的，让Tony吮吸的动作更加肆无忌惮，胸前传来的轻微酥痒伴随着强烈的刺激让男孩忍不住扭动身体。

Peter没想到自己居然能见到两人意见一致的时刻，可他现在一点都高兴不起来。

Anthony将他的耳垂咬在嘴里，那块软肉几乎要被黑发男人嘴里的热度给融化了，而胸前传来的酥麻快感让Peter忍不住从鼻间发出闷哼，尾音上扬的哼声在此刻听起来是放浪形骸的，Tony抬头安抚的亲了一下Peter，制止了男孩咬嘴唇将呻吟藏住的动作，“没关系，我喜欢的听你的声音……而且，”Tony顿了一下，朝Anthony看过去，“我总得知道谁能让你更舒服。”

……  
Peter现在要是能跑，他绝对离这两个幼稚鬼远远的。

Anthony从男孩身后退开了，由着Tony将Peter压倒在桌面，男孩胸前的两点已经被水光湿润成深红色，颤巍巍的挺立着，看起来诱人极了。

“你看起来棒极了，不过还能更好一点……”Anthony笑了一声，手上弄了一坨奶油，不顾Peter皱眉的动作，将奶油涂抹在男孩脸侧，又低下头慢条斯理的舔舐干净，甚至还不吝夸赞，“你可真甜。”

甜甜的奶香味儿以及皮肤上传来的黏腻触感，和男人不遗余力的舔食动作都让Peter一瞬间恍惚以为自己真的是块蛋糕，被两个男人毫不客气的拆吃入肚。

Anthony的行为显然给了Tony启发，褐眼男人将奶油从他的锁骨间一路向下，抹上了他胸前的两粒，白色的奶油与樱色的乳首形成了情色意味浓重的对比，衬得那点看起来更加可口了。

因为生了壁炉，即使在下着雪的圣诞日里，屋子里也暖和极了。就算Peter的衣服全被脱了个干净被按在桌面上，也只是被微凉的实木给激了个冷战，但较高的室温让他很快就适应了这个温度。

蛋糕上的奶油被刮走了大半，将微黄的绵软蛋糕露了出来。

两个男人的手指在他身上游弋，他的乳尖几乎要被两人的轮流吮吸咬破了皮，连乳晕都肿了一圈。

不过Tony始终对他要更温柔一些，轻柔的亲了亲Peter的乳首就没再碰了。

可惜还有一个更恶劣的Anthony，黑发男人晓得他的这处敏感，手肘撑在Peter头部两侧，低下头来与他倒着亲吻，一边咬着男孩柔软的唇瓣。

手指上沾了奶油，拇指不停的在乳晕上打转，故作怜惜的开口，“你的Mr.Stark可真过分，不是吗？”Anthony将奶油在男孩乳粒上敷了厚厚一层，像做蛋糕那样“这里都被都玩肿了，真可怜。”

Peter心说你也好不到哪里去，不过为了不让Anthony产生更奇怪的想法，他还是选择乖乖的闭上嘴巴不去激怒黑发男人。

Anthony俯下身来将那些奶油缓慢刮开，手上好整以暇的动作像是一心将Peter当成什么美味在品尝似的，强烈的羞耻感让Peter忍不住闭上眼睛。

Anthony的动作在浅薄的皮肉上激起一阵快感，让Peter不自在的扭动身子下意识想躲开这种动作，不过这下他被Tony按住了腰身。

Tony手掌里也净是白色的奶油，褐色眼瞳的男人手掌带着奶油握住男孩挺立的性器，就着掌心的滑腻撸动起来。

男人温热的掌心被厚实奶油填满了，包裹着那处的感觉奇妙极了，他像是在操着什么湿滑的甬道一样——也给了Peter极大的快感，这种想象尚且不知如何节制快感的男孩红了眼，忍不住在Tony的掌心里挺腰，好让自己能由此获得更多刺激。

男孩诚实的反应给了两个男人更多鼓励。Tony一手握着男孩纤细的脚踝将他的腿摆成m字型，将奶油抹上男孩的穴口，结果却显摸到男孩臀缝间沁出的一点湿意，“God——Kid，你居然给自己做了润滑？”

Peter红着脸，大口的喘着气，偏过脸去不回答Tony的问题——这是他和Anthony之前就商量好了，买个好看的蛋糕，要奶油尤其多的。  
因为他想将自己作为圣诞礼物送给Tony。  
所以先前去洗澡的时候，Peter其实是给自己做润滑去了。

男孩的主动是Tony没想到的，Tony拨弄穴口的动作也变得有些心急，Anthony也看准了Peter胸前的敏感不断用舌尖去拨弄乳粒，

两个男人的同时动作明显让Peter有些无措了，身上的敏感点全被可恶的Stark们掌握在手里，让他连声完整的呻吟都要哼出来了，Tony见状皱了眉去看Anthony，“你就不能对他温柔点？”

而黑发男人从男孩胸前抬起头来，“哦？别装了，”Anthony嗤笑了一声，听起来很轻蔑，“你不是也一直想这样做吗？我们都一样……”

Tony撇了撇嘴没正面回答，只语气不太自然的说了句，“你对他好点。”

黑发男人哼了一声，也没说答应还是不答应，不过他总算放过了男孩可怜的胸口，“Babe，看我。”

是的，Tony不得不承认，虽然眼前这一切实在是过于淫乱——一个与他长相完全一样的、来自另一个宇宙的Anthony Stark、另一个他，他们拥有一个相同的恋人。

虽然这不可思议极了，但是当他看见这个男人与他一同占有Peter的时候，他心里竟然是双倍的满足——仿佛自己也是双倍的拥有Peter。

男孩被快感冲晕的头脑下意识听了Anthony的话，扭头过去，Anthony将拉链滑下去，用已经开始流出前液的那处顶端在男孩唇边摩挲着，“张嘴——”，男孩踌躇片刻还是依言照做了，乖巧的张嘴含住了Anthony，让黑发男人忍不住发出一声舒服的叹息，手上轻轻揉了揉男孩的头发。

Peter缓慢的动作着，Anthony因为快感而皱紧的眉头反而给了他一种鼓励，缺乏经验的男孩一下子将Anthony的那处吞得太深，顶端抵上喉头让他没忍住干呕了一下。

“啊——别这么着急，”Anthony捏着男孩的下巴退出去一点，手指擦掉Peter眼角被呛出的生理性泪水，“我保证daddy这里的东西，全是你的。”

Peter抬眼瞪了他一眼，不过还是低头重新含住了Anthony，甚至无师自通的尝试着用舌尖去拨动顶端的那个小孔，更激出了几声黑发男人的喟叹。

奶油滑腻极了，再加上男孩已经提前做过润滑，所以Tony的手指并没太费劲就放了进去，即使他们并不是第一次做，但男孩仍然紧张的绷紧了身体，连带着后穴也一阵收紧。

Tony只好放缓了动作，试图用语言去分散男孩的注意力，“Kid，都这么多次了你还是这么紧，吸着我不放——”

Peter想反驳却被Anthony捏着下巴不让他放开，被一个Stark欺负的感觉已经很糟了，更别说现在是两个人。

不过Tony趁着Peter和Anthony较劲的时候，Tony已经就着奶油开始拓张了，两指在肠道在摩挲着寻找能让Peter更舒服的地方，凭着对男孩身体的了解程度，Tony毫不费力的就找到了男孩身体里那处软肉，并拢了两指在那一点戳刺着。

受了刺激的Peter下意识将两腿收紧夹住男人的手不让他动作，Tony低头去亲吻男孩的膝盖，一边加入了手指抽插起来，而粉色嫩肉随着Tony的动作，混合着白色的奶油一起翻转出来，又依依不舍似的吸着的手指不肯放。

这画面看在Tony眼里是极大的刺激，男人深吸一口气，将手指抽出来换上了真家伙，抵着穴口不带犹豫的直接推了进去，男孩受了些疼，将眉头皱紧。

但他们其实昨晚才做过，不过似乎因为蜘蛛侠的修复能力总是强于常人，所以往往第二天，Peter的身体就又恢复到未经性爱前的状态，不管开拓多少次，男孩的身体对于他们来说总是一样的紧致如初。

Tony并未作太久的停顿，待Peter稍微适应以后，就握住男孩的腰抽插起来。

Peter被顶弄得身体发颤，下意识还是含着Anthony。但男孩强忍着后穴传来的混杂着疼痛的快感闭上了眼睛，睫毛轻微的发着抖，这让Anthony心里划过一丝不忍，最后还是将自己那处从男孩嘴里退了出来，轻柔的吻了吻男孩发红的嘴角，“小混蛋，手给我。”

男孩的骨节分明的手掌递了过去，被Anthony一只手包裹着握上黑发男人的性器，男人带着他的手自渎起来，同时Anthony也没忘了要照顾Peter的小兄弟。

身体的放松让Tony的抽插也更顺利，他对他的男孩的敏感点了若指掌，几乎是毫不费力的顶上了男孩的前列腺，不断的顶弄着着，直在Peter身体里激起了一阵阵战栗，收紧的甬道也给了极大的舒爽。Tony将层层包裹上来的肠肉一次次撞开，热情的黏膜贴着性器前端吮吸的动作让他动作更加激烈。

“慢，慢点——啊，Tony，Please……”Peter已经没了力气，他一手去抓着Tony的手臂，指甲也扣紧，但Tony只是低头亲了亲他的脸，腰上更用力的冲撞起来。

体内深处的敏感点被男人一次次的撞击，性器粗大的前端不停的撞进那处狭小穴口，将入口嫩肉摩擦成熟透的玫瑰色，白色奶油溢出来，不由得让人联想起满贯的精液从那处溢出的场景。

太过情色的画面让Tony忍不住轻喘了一声。

大量快感从后穴聚集起来让男孩的下腹不断收紧，强烈的快感刺激着他的神经，他已经很想射了，偏偏恶劣的Anthony堵着他的铃口，“求我，Peter，求我就让你射。”

“Anthony……求你，啊——”

Anthony翘起嘴角，附到Peter耳边去，“你看看你有多淫荡，被一个Stark操着，还被另一个Stark玩弄。”

Peter忍不住顺着Anthony的话去看他大张的双腿间，Tony和Anthony相同的脸给了他强烈的羞耻感，同时射精的冲动也袭上来，在Tony狠擦过他前列腺的时候，Peter终于忍不住在Anthony手里射了出来。

不断收紧的肠道让Tony低咒了一声，男孩汗湿的脸，被两人玩弄得凌乱不堪的身体，极大的征服欲给了Tony从未有过的满足感，Peter高潮时轻微痉挛的身体，被生理性泪水打湿的睫毛都在Tony心里激起一阵爱意，Tony扣着男孩已经泛红的腰抽插了最后几下，终于将精液全数灌进了男孩的体内。

而Anthony也在这时就着男孩的手射了出来，将残留的精液抹上男孩因为过多的亲吻和吮吸而轻微红肿的嘴唇。

但仍处于高潮余韵的男孩无意识的伸出舌头将唇边的东西舔进了嘴里，尝到精液味道以后的发懵神情看起来像小动物似的，让Anthony心里那点坏心思又冒起来，他握住Peter沾满浊白的手掌抵到男孩嘴边，“舔干净，乖。”

失神的Peter则将那些残留乖巧地全数舔进了嘴里。

男孩乖顺的模样让两个男人不由得对视了一眼——他们都忍不住想要第二次了。

不过最后两人还是达成了一致，将Peter带去浴室清理，没有再进行下去。

 

直到夜晚来临，Peter忽然说还有礼物要给Tony，Anthony当然不可能甘愿让他们单独相处，于是三人便一起去了楼上的卧室——他们都心照不宣的知道会发生什么。

Tony简直怀疑自己被整了，Anthony就算了，他了解自己得很——即使是另一个宇宙的也一样，他知道Anthony来这一趟绝对没安好心，可是谁来告诉他，为什么他的男孩也和这家伙一起疯？

当Peter拿住那条红色的捆绑绳时，Tony一开始还以为男孩要用在自己身上，他心想这小孩难道不想要自己的屁股了吗？他光是想象一下这东西捆住Peter手腕或者脚踝的样子，身下就硬痛得不行了，更别说当场还有一个Anthony，他们两个绝不会让Peter今晚好过的。

可是Peter却说这东西是给他准备的，Tony再三确认了男孩没一点反攻的想法，才稍微松了口气，但同时他又有点恼怒，“为什么不给Anthony用？”

“因为我很乖啊。”Anthony闻言露出一个无辜的表情来，说着还去亲了一下Peter的发顶，“我什么都听Peter的。”

而他的男孩就用那种无比期待的眼神看着他，“Please……Mr.Stark，可以吗？”

Tony视线在男孩泛着水光的嘴唇和祈求的狗狗眼中来回转了几圈，终于败下阵来，他就是没办法拒绝Peter。“行行行！”，转过眼去瞪Anthony，他百分百确定这主意绝对不是Peter想出来的！

不过也还好，Peter让他脱了上衣，然后也只是用那条红绳合握住他手腕，往上打了个结，甚至也绑的不算紧，是那种Tony完全可以挣脱的程度。

他这时候才真的觉得有点奇怪了，Peter握住那根红绳将另一头绑在Tony身后雕花繁复的金属栏杆上。

明明红着脸却要故作镇定的样子像极了可爱的小奶狗，让Tony心里发热，忍不住去亲男孩的脸，Peter也乖巧的应了他一声“Tony”，任男人吻住他的唇。

Tony从来都没法抗拒Peter，尤其是这样乖顺的男孩，他轻咬住男孩的舌尖再含住男孩的柔软的舌头吮吸着，按照他们喜欢的方式，Peter很快就抛下那点先前那些紧张，放松下来自然的回应Tony。

即使Tony双手失去了自由，他一样知道要怎么挑逗Peter，以唇舌吸引男孩贴近自己的身体，Tony坐上床沿，一条腿抬起来去顶男孩的腿间，膝盖顶着男孩的性器前后摩擦着，惹得Peter敏感得腰都软了一下。

正在Tony得意的时候，男孩突然被人从身后推了一下，直压在他身上起不了身，Tony停下亲吻皱眉去看Anthony，而那男人只拍了拍Peter的屁股，男孩没忍住哼出一声来，“你们这就忘了我？未免也太过分了吧。”

Anthony将Peter的腰压下去，未着丝缕的下体紧紧挨着Tony的胯间，见Peter脸都涨红了，Anthony只露出个更恶劣的笑来，捏过Peter的下巴要他扭过头来和自己接吻。

Anthony的吻显然比Tony给Peter的更自我，他完全只按照自己想要从男孩身上掠夺甜美气息的方式去吻着Peter，Tony都能看见两人唇舌在脸颊边顶出一个又一个起伏，Peter更是被Anthony吻的晕头转向，连晶亮的唾液从嘴角牵扯出来也不自知。

Tony则不服输的撑起半身来去吻Peter的颈侧，吮了几下，皮下便透了几朵殷红的吻痕出来，衬着男孩光洁雪白一片的脖颈，更惹得Tony忍不住在嘴唇离开后，再次覆上去用舌尖轻轻舔弄那块晕红。

这一直是Peter的敏感点，光是平时说话凑的近了，热气顺着耳廓传下去都能让他半边身体发麻，现下男人唇舌的进一步刺激直接让酥麻从颈侧一路顺着脊髓窜下腰际，让他身体软了下去。

Anthony放开了Peter的嘴唇，让男孩闷闷的呻吟全都漏了出来，Peter只小口吸着气，两只手紧张的握成拳头，撑在Tony身侧一动不敢动。

像是面对身前身后两个男人的夹击仍然不适应，也放不开，眼神里既透着渴望同时也藏着一种羞怯。Peter不知道的是，正是这种复杂的东西，更让两个Stark都更想要他了。

“小家伙，”Anthony用下身撞了Peter一下，他还穿着整齐，衬衫纽扣只解了最上面两粒，“你还记得我们说过什么，对吗？”

Peter明显因为Anthony的话愣了一下，随后Tony眼见男孩眼里升起一种名为羞耻的情绪，这让Tony心里有些不爽，他不知道他的男孩和Anthony有什么瞒着他的奇怪小秘密。

“现在就……开始吗？”Peter将下嘴唇咬在嘴里，压出一道齿痕，回头看了一眼Anthony不可置否的表情，终于认了命一样的低下头，转过来看着Tony，手肘撑起自己的身体，上半身伏低，臀部却向Anthony高高的翘起。

“Mr.Stark……”男孩声细如蚊，微不可闻，只让Tony听清了他的名字，Anthony明显是不满意男孩这个表现的，他手下随手拍上Peter的臀肉，“你练习的时候是这么小声的吗？”

Tony终于忍不住深深的皱起眉头，这个Anthony到底都带着Peter做了些什么事情，还有练习又是什么？即使某种意义上他们是同一个人，但Tony还是没法太平静的接受两人亲密的互动。

于是他主动去应声，“什么？Kid。”

“Mr.Stark，玩弄我……”

可他没想到会从Peter嘴里得到这样一句话。  
男孩表情仍是羞怯的，脸颊飞起一片情色的红，语言却放荡得令人心神俱动，“Tony，我是你的，你想做什么都可以。”  
他发誓，这句话他不想从男孩嘴里听到第二遍，他会疯的。

“等一下，”Anthony按住了男孩的臀部，声音带着明显的调笑“还记得我说的礼物吗？”

直觉告诉Peter，这时候Anthony提出礼物这回事就证明那绝对不是什么好东西。

“我能拒绝吗？”

“你认真的的吗？小混蛋，这可是圣诞节。 ”Anthony从Peter身后退开，然后拿了一个盒子放到Peter眼前晃晃，“自己拆开看看。”

Peter咬着嘴唇看了一眼Tony，像是在征求意见，不过Tony只是挑了挑眉毛，并没说什么。

手里是个方形的盒子，拿在手里稍微有点重量，包装纸是红蓝配色的，盒子上还贴了个小型的蜘蛛标志——看起来也许是和蜘蛛侠有关的东西？

Peter狐疑的看了一眼Anthony，他总觉得Anthony会送他一些奇怪的东西。

硬壳礼盒被男孩打开，暗色盒子中央躺着一个和蜘蛛侠战服同种配色的——按摩棒？！

Peter难以置信的将盒子捧起来，“这就是你的礼物？”

“不喜欢吗？”Anthony主动将按摩棒拿出来，勾了勾嘴角，“给你定做的……就连大小都和你一样。”

Peter终于忍不住叫出声，“你真是个变态……你怎么知道我的尺寸啊！”

Anthony没说话只朝Peter偏了偏头，眼里滑过一道银蓝——该死，他忘记Anthony有绝境了，可是绝境不该是这样用的吧！

不过Anthony没等他多想，直接拿出了盒子里配套的润滑剂交给Peter，“给你，和自己玩吧。”

“……协议里面可没这一项——”

“我想看。”一直沉默的Tony忽然发了话，对瞪大眼的Peter露出个好看的笑来，“Kid，我想看。”

“Tony……”Peter不明白怎么两个男人总是在奇怪的事情上达成共识呢？

“你刚刚说，我做什么都可以……”Tony听起来无奈极了，可他脸上的笑容却透着点狡黠，“现在要反悔了吗？”

Peter气得一手捏爆了润滑剂，带着水果香气的啫喱状物甚至飞沾了一点在男孩脸上，Anthony没忍住嗤笑了一声，低下头去咬男孩的耳朵，“宝贝，你会喜欢它的，相信我。”

Anthony说着重新将男孩的腰臀重新抬高，Peter一时没撑住，整个人只好胸口贴着Tony趴了下去，侧脸与Tony相贴。

手里的润滑剂透着点粉色，闻起来有点像草莓，甜腻的气息像是谁打翻了一瓶草莓汁——但是该死的，这是润滑剂，到底为什么要把这种东西做得和食物一个味道呢？

被香气促发的吞咽喉结的小动作被Tony捕捉到了，男人侧过脸亲了他一眼，向来了解他的Tony笑着问，“想舔一口吗？等会儿可以舔别的……”Tony意有所指的看向自己高高挺立的某处。

Peter脸都红透了，嘴上也还是不认输，“我要是不小心当成草莓吃了呢？”

“你试试，兴许还有牛奶呢？”

Peter愣了一秒，懊恼的偏过头，脸上的温度烫热起来，看来不管是哪个宇宙的Stark都不能指望他们正经。

在往按摩棒上涂抹润滑剂的时候，Peter才发现手里的按摩棒居然是蛛网纹路的，深浅不一的沟壑缠绕在这根棒状物上——除了他的小兄弟绝没有这种奇怪纹路，握在手里的大小确实是和自己的差不多……好像就连重量也一样。

“发什么愣？”Anthony在他眼前打了个响指，将Peter奇怪跑偏的注意力重新拉了回来，“你涂个润滑剂要多久？还是说对自己的小东西爱不释手了？”

Peter没回应Anthony的调笑，只是拿着已经被润滑好的按摩棒有些不知所措，他从来没玩过这些东西，他根本不知道要怎么做。

Tony看出了男孩的紧张，主动去咬他的耳垂，“乖孩子，照我平时做的那样——先进去一个头。”

耳边熟悉的声音仿佛带着蛊惑，让Peter下意识照做了，而身后的Anthony也将裤子脱了，一条腿跪上床沿，掰开男孩的臀缝好让他的动作更加顺利。

因为不久前才在餐桌上做了一次，激烈的抽插使得男孩后穴那圈嫩肉仍有些微的发肿，此刻更因为紧张而不自觉的收缩起来，看在男人眼里像极了一朵含羞的熟粉色小玫瑰。男孩腿间的性器乖巧的耷拉着，随着Peter的动作轻晃着，Anthony忍不住伸手去兜住它揉弄起来，Peter受了刺激哼了一声，手上拿了涂满润滑剂的按摩棒抵上了自己的穴口。

Anthony这个视角能看得清楚极了，按摩棒顶端是红色的，而这只红蓝配色的按摩棒此刻正被一只骨节分明的白皙手指握着，男孩动作得很小心，按摩棒红色的顶端被一点点埋入男孩的身体。那处褶皱像是受了委屈一样向内凹陷进去，Peter也深吸一口气——他不自觉将按摩棒夹得太紧了，一时有些难以动作，而Tony只是鼓励性的亲了亲他的侧脸，“没关系，慢慢来，先抽出来一点再进去。”

男孩照做了，Anthony眼见着一些粉色的嫩肉随着Peter的动作被翻了出来——他几乎可以想象到男孩的内部将那个按摩棒咬得有多紧了，Anthony为眼前强烈的视觉冲击几乎是立刻就硬了起来，他也没什么犹豫的将性器贴上男孩的臀部磨蹭起来，“Peter Parker……你最好快一点，我要忍不住了。”

男人直接的言语让Peter的羞耻心又受了一击，他咽了咽口水，也不知道是在紧张还是期待，身体也在Anthony的抚慰下放松了不少，按摩棒的进入也顺利了许多。

在这过程里，柱身过于明显的沟壑不停的搔刮着Peter敏感的粘膜，激起一阵阵轻微的触电似的快感，他能清楚感受到那东西的大小和形状，但他才将按摩棒放进大半，那东西突然就在体内震动起来。完全没给他一点适应的机会，而且那么刚好的，按摩棒头部正好压在他的敏感点上。Peter懊恼的回过头，不出意外的看见Anthony眼里的银蓝色光——他就知道事情不会那么简单的！

但是体内激起的快感让他没了力气再去骂出什么话，按摩棒仿佛有生命一样在他体内疯狂的顶弄起来，不断的刺激着前列腺那一点，涂抹在柱身上的润滑剂也终于被紧热的肠道融化成了液体，Anthony接过按摩棒将它抽出又插入，每一下都重重的擦过让男孩忍不住尖叫的那一处，逼出了一声接一声的高昂呻吟。

Anthony偏偏恶劣的凑到男孩耳后，“喜欢吗？被自己操的感觉怎么样？”

原本就要被快感逼到边缘的Peter因为这句恶意的调笑，越发兴奋的神经让他下腹绷紧，快感一阵阵窜上脑干，射精感也强烈起来，但Anthony偏看准了这个时机将按摩棒一下子从他身体里抽了出去，一时空虚的后穴让男孩表情茫然起来。

接着Anthony将男孩的上身按下去直贴到Tony身上，趁Peter还愣神时直接插进了男孩体内。还未来得及回复的甬道仍然收紧着，舒爽的快感刺激得Anthony也闷哼了一声，Tony只能安抚性的亲吻男孩的嘴唇，可Peter明显不太好——一时强烈的快感让他双眼都失神，也不晓得该回应Tony的亲吻，只能下意识随着Anthony的动作呻吟着。

敏感点被性器前端一次次狠狠的擦过，比按摩棒更加真实也更用力——并且Anthony的尺寸确实要比他自己大，这个奇怪的对比想法让Peter心里升起一种轻微的羞耻感。

Anthony不停地操进男孩紧热的甬道，将那些亲热吮吸他前端的肠肉一次次撞开，给Peter的快感一次强过一次。男孩被他撞得不停的贴近Tony，这姿势真是奇怪极了，Anthony甚至还用手去扶他的脑袋强压着他和Tony亲吻，Tony也被眼前的场景刺激得不停的动腰在男孩的小腹上磨蹭着自己的那处，湿滑的前液将Peter的下身弄得泥泞一片。

“该死，”Tony低咒一声，放开了男孩的嘴唇，手上一个用力就把那条绑着他手腕的红绳给扯开了，“我就不该听你的，这不公平。”

Peter迷蒙着眼睛去看Tony，有些不理解男人的话，而Tony只是去瞪Anthony，“你他妈就是故意的。”

而黑发男人则耸耸肩，“我是故意的，不过这很公平——楼下的蛋糕不好吃吗？”

Peter这才明白过来，原来自己才是被这两个男人合起伙来骗了！

原本他和Anthony的计划不是这样的，Anthony说圣诞是个特殊的日子，建议他将自己作为礼物送给Tony——没错了，的确是送给Tony，结果这两个人根本就是商量好的！

Peter又想起那根按摩棒，以及现下的场景只觉得气不打一处来。

可惜Anthony看准了他的分神，又一次的撞击准确的顶上了他的敏感点，还变换着角度不停的戳刺，直将Peter原本要出口的咒骂变成了放荡的呻吟。Tony重获自由的双手则将两人的性器圈在一起撸动起来，男孩的性器挨上了了另一根更烫热、也更粗大的，而Tony常年操作机械的双手连掌心也带着一层薄茧，与细嫩的性器顶端摩擦起来直让那些强烈的快感冲上了他的大脑，化作一道道让人眩晕的白光。

Peter终于没忍住射了出来，腰臀也失去了支撑的力量软了在Anthony的手里，而黑发男人则极为享受的又在男孩因为高潮而痉挛的甬道里抽插了数下才射出今天的第二次。

在Peter以为自己终于能好好休息的时候，Tony却抱着他的腰翻转了身位，暗示性的将自己仍然挺立的那处挺腰朝Peter腰腹上蹭了一下，“累了？让你休息一下……不过我还硬着呢。”

Tony把Peter抱起来，让男孩的腿盘在自己的腰上，直接将人抱着往浴室走去，“但我们先把不干净的东西洗掉——”

“你说什么不干净？”Anthony皱着眉。

不过Tony只是对他挑衅的扬起嘴角，“你说呢？”

两个幼稚的男人开始以恶毒的语言互相回敬，说实话，在言语攻击这事上，能对付Stark的人大概也只有另一个宇宙的Stark了。

而Peter心里只想着一件事——自己明天是真的起不了床了吧……


End file.
